Her Kind of Love
by JC-zala
Summary: Engaged to a man she didn't love, Cagalli Yula Hibiki is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent, Athrun Zala.
1. A New Life

JC: I'm so inspired nowadays and my love for AsuCaga has gotten stronger. There's new hope because of the upcoming movie of Gundam SEED. I can't wait for it. This story will have a lot of romance, action, and drama. I'll try my best not to make the characters OOC. The story will take place in an alternate universe, so don't expect any mobile suits and soldiers here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love **

Phase 01: A New Life

Sixteen-year old Cagalli Yula Hibiki walked up the steps to the hospital doorway with a strange mixture of excitement and trepidation which gave her a slightly nauseated feeling in her stomach. Kira, her twin brother, was coming home today—coming home from long months of pain and anxiety. He got into an accident and nearly died due to his severe injuries. She had spent every possible moment with Kira in the hospital while he was very ill, watching over him. Nevertheless, she still managed to attend classes in school. But she felt empty without Kira around. He was more than just a sibling to her. He was her best friend.

A man coming out of the main door held it open for her and she muttered a soft thank you, barely noticing the look of admiration he gave her as she passed him. She was more or less immune to men's charms. She was pretty popular in school for being the most athletic girl and many people looked up to her. In addition to her skills, she was a charming young girl with long golden hair and a pair of beautiful amber eyes. Though she has fans, she never entertained suitors.

Kira was waiting for her when she walked into the room, sitting up in the bed, his dark head turned to the door as she came through it, amethyst eyes watching her walk towards across the floor. Cagalli put her schoolbag on the chair by the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Smiling tenderly, he said, "Better than ever. I can't wait to go home."

"We can go as soon as you're ready."

"Then I better change."

Cagalli began unpacking his clothes from his bag and laying them on the bed. "Do you need help, Kira?"

Kira shook his head and showed a grateful smile. "Thanks, but I think I can manage myself. I'm not crippled here."

"And you probably want me to wait outside, huh?" she asked, and he nodded his head in reply. "Sure. Don't take long, okay? You know I hate waiting." She was never the patient one. As she closed the curtain behind her, she let out a silent sigh. Of course, before the accident Kira's body was flawless. Now his body was scarred, because he took most of the damage. He protected her from the crash, shielding her with his own body. Her injuries had been superficial and quickly healed.

Kira had always been a good brother to her, though a bit overprotective sometimes. He also has the looks to attract any girl, but he was timid with the opposite sex. In contrast to her stubborn and hot-tempered personality, Kira was gentler and nicer.

The rings of the curtain around the bed rattled as Kira pulled them back, and she turned to look at him. He picked up his bag from the bed and moved towards her. "I'm all set."

The doctor was waiting by the door at the end of the corridor and Kira stopped to hold out his hand and thank her. "Well, Hibiki-kun, you had a long stay," the doctor said. "I'll miss you, but no doubt your sister will be glad to have you home again."

After saying goodbye, they went to the parking lot. Kira was surprised to see the car there were going to ride in. It was a red Ferrari car and the latest one to boot. "Did he give this to you?" he asked, watching her unlock the car and slide into the driver's seat.

"He said I needed it," she answered with a frown. "I think it's a bit much. I was so used to walking to school."

Kira went around to the other side and got in beside her, throwing the bag on to the rear seat and pulling forward his safety belt to do it up. "Our lives are different now than before."

Cagalli briefly glanced at him before shifting her attention to the wheel of the car. "Yeah… It's all because he came into our lives."

By the time they reach the mansion she felt relieved. She ran the car into the garage and said, "Welcome to your new home, Kira. I'm not sure you'll like it here. It's not the same as our previous home. It took me a while to get used to this place."

A small smile appeared on his face, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll manage."

Cagalli sighed. "It's really weird. We were just average people before. By some twist of fate, we suddenly became rich." She reached out for her schoolbag and got out of the car. "How come no one ever told us about our uncle?"

"No idea…" he replied, stepping out of the car, carrying his bag. "Mom never told us even before she died."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, a frown greasing her lips. Whenever their mother was mentioned, she would always feel downhearted. "I miss mom," she muttered under her breath. "I wish she was still here with us." Blindly, she made a move towards the entrance, but then Kira snaked his arms around her, pulling her against him. She heard him saying sorry, and she smiled.

He released her and moved in front of her. "Sorry for bringing up mom," he said, patting her head like a kitten.

She nodded, not able to say anything, and kept her head down. Everything would be all right, she thought. Everything would be fine as long as they were together. But she knew that things weren't going to be the same again.

* * *

When she went to her room after escorting Kira to his own room, she threw her schoolbag to the bed. She stood before the mirror, taking a good look at herself. The summer school uniform she had on was composed of a white collared shirt, a blue necktie, and a blue pleated-miniskirt. She never liked wearing skirts, but it was a requirement in her school. Brushing her hands through her golden hair, she imagined her mother in the mirror. True, she was the splitting image of her mother. Kira had always commented her about being beautiful like their mother. She was proud of that fact, but she never boasted about it.

She decided to have a shower before changing. Standing under the warm water, she used fragrant soap to remove the smell of medicine, and after drying herself, she applied some lotion on her skin. With a towel wrapped around her, she walked into the bedroom and dressed slowly into a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. She then paid her brother a visit in his bedroom.

Kira was messing around with his laptop. When he saw the blonde, he placed the laptop on stand-by mode. "This room is pretty cozy," he said. "It's way bigger than my old room. It's good to see that all my stuff was moved here."

"Did you check the fridge?" she asked. "Uncle placed one in your room so you won't have to go down into the kitchen for snacks."

"Yeah… It's loaded with treats. Do you want something to eat?"

"Put out two chocolate bars and a soda," she said cheerfully.

He did it without comment, knowing that his sister has a penchant for sweet things.

She sat on the bed while he poured two glasses of soda, and when he had handed hers to her he sat down beside her. She then grabbed one chocolate bar and tore it open. "This is the best!" she exclaimed, taking a bite.

"I'm amazed you can eat sweets without worrying about getting fat," Kira said with a giggle. "Most girls are conscious about their weight."

Cagalli shrugged. "Whatever… Even if I eat plenty, I will never get fat. I have fast metabolism."

"I see…" He took a sip of his soda. "By the way, how was school today?"

"Quite well. There were the occasional morons stalking me, but I took care of them."

"Violent as usual." His gaze was fixed on the drink that he was gently swirling in the glass. "You're still not interested in getting a boyfriend, huh?"

"There's no time for a boyfriend," she answered, licking her chocolate covered fingers. "Besides, I think boys are annoying."

He raised a brow and smiled. "Not all boys are annoying, Cagalli," he told her.

The look she gave him was pleasant. "I know. I was just kidding." She ate her last piece of chocolate and drank her soda till the last drop.

"This mansion is great," Kira said. "I'm going to miss our old home. I hate to let it go. You know, we made so many wonderful memories there." He had helped himself to another drink of soda, and when he took out a bag of potato chips, he couldn't help asking, "Cagalli, is it all right for me to eat this? I don't know if I should eat junk foods already. I just got out of the hospital."

Cagalli lay down on the bed, placing her hands behind her head. "No, you can't." she said nonchalantly. "Eat it after dinner. I tell you the cook here is talented. He whips up scrumptious meals everyday."

He said, "Really?" His eyes had a hint of enthusiasm. He placed the chips back inside the fridge and turned to Cagalli. "When do we eat? I'm hungry."

She stood up abruptly. "Let's go and see if dinner's ready." She grabbed her brother by the wrist and dragged him out of his room. She brought him into the big dining room of the mansion and forced him to sit down beside her. There was a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, and Cagalli's tummy grumbled in hunger. "It's going to be one heck of a meal. I'm sure you'll like it, Kira."

Two maids came in and served the meal to the twins. Everything was perfectly cooked and delicious. During the meal, they talked about the hospital, about school, and about their uncle. Cagalli was leading the conversation most of the time. She was quite the talker when she's in the mood. And when they were done eating, Cagalli gave Kira a grand tour around the mansion. They only stopped their exploration the moment they heard a car pulling over. The blonde knew exactly whose car it was and she told Kira to hurry to the front door.

The butler opened the doors and bowed his head to welcome his master back from work. Yes, the master was none other than the twin's uncle. His name was Gilbert Dullindal. As CEO of Dullindal Corporation, he was known as one of the most successful businessman in ORB. He wasn't only rich, he was a good-looking man with long wavy jet-black hair and sharp golden eyes, and his popularity with women had never been in doubt. He set his eyes on the twins as he passed his butler. He greeted his niece and nephew with formality and composure which seemed so natural for him.

"Kira, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come to the hospital today," Gilbert said, placing a hand on Kira's shoulder. "I got stuck in a meeting with the executives of the company. I hope you understand."

"It's all right, uncle," Kira replied promptly. "There's no need for you to apologize. In fact, I should be the one saying sorry for making you worry. I want to thank you also for providing my needs when I was still confined in the hospital."

"I'm your uncle. It's only natural for me to support you." Gilbert then turned to Cagalli. "Have you shown him around the mansion?"

Cagalli nodded her head. "I assure you he won't get lost," she said.

"That's good to hear," Gilbert said. "I remember you getting lost on your first day here. I'm surprised you ended up on the top floor." He chuckled lightly, and Cagalli slightly blushed in embarrassment.

Kira wanted to laugh. He only hesitated because his sister shot him a deadly glare before he could do so. He didn't want to get on Cagalli's bad side either. Cagalli had a mean temper, and it wouldn't be wise to make her pissed.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Gilbert asked Cagalli to change the topic. "It is a Saturday after all. Since Kira's out of the hospital, you can hang out with your friends as much you want, Cagalli."

Well, Cagalli has been isolating herself from her friends for the past months. She had to take care of Kira. It wasn't her job, but it was her responsibility as a sister. Besides, she can never concentrate on having fun while Kira's lying sick in bed. "Actually I was planning on staying home tomorrow," she said. She wasn't in the mood to go out and have some fun.

"Is that so?" Gilbert turned to the brunette and asked, "How about you, Kira?"

Kira shook his head. "I have no plans either. I just got out of the hospital. I should take it easy for a while," he explained.

* * *

In the morning, Cagalli woke with a faint throb behind her temples. Her first thought when she looked at the clock on her bedside table was that it was late, and she had a moment's panic before she realized it was Saturday, and of course she didn't have school. She had dived out of the bed towards her study table, when her cell phone rang. The caller was a friend and classmate of hers. She answered it after the sixth tone.

Filled with a burst of energy, her friend said loudly, "Good morning, Cagalli!"

She frowned briefly, and then sighed. "Miriallia, what is it? I know you called me for a reason. Don't tell me it has something with getting a fresh story again?" Her friend, Miriallia Haww, was the school's best journalist and she was always updated with the latest and juiciest stories.

"NO, I just called to ask you if you'll attend Meer's party later," Miriallia replied.

"I got her invitation, but I'm not interested." She crossed the room to the windows and pulled back the curtains with swift movements. "Besides, you know Meer and I don't get along. She only invited me to boost her popularity."

"I knew you would say that. Well, since you're not going, I'm not going either."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah… Okay, I have to go now, Cagalli. My mom wants me to do errands again. Talk to you later."

"Sure, you can call me anytime."

Cagalli put down her cell phone on the bedside drawer and went into the bathroom to wash. After that, she got dressed in a yellow sleeveless collared shirt and white Capri pants with a pair of white sneakers. She made the bed before going to the dining room. Kira and Gilbert were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Cagalli," Gilbert gretted. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

Cagalli sat down at the table and looked at her uncle with a pleasant smile. "Yes, I did," she answered. She then turned to Kira. He looked considerably better, and she didn't stop herself from asking how he felt.

"I finally got to sleep in a comfy bed," Kira replied with a light chuckle. "I was so sick and tired of the hospital. I really feel great now."

"That's good to hear, Kira," Gilbert said, sipping his coffee in a fairly composed manner. "By the way, summer break is coming up. Do you want to spend your vacation abroad?"

Cagalli hadn't thought about summer break at all—even after she heard her classmates talking about it. She was pre-occupied thinking about Kira all the time. Since her uncle brought it up she started imagining the sea and the magnificent waves, the white sand beach, and beach volleyball. She would definitely want to spend her vacation in a beach. "I want to go to the beach," she said. "We don't need to take a trip abroad."

Gilbert wiped his mouth neatly with the table napkin and placed it down afterwards. "But a vacation in another place is much better. If you're thinking about the expenses, then you don't have to worry. I'll shoulder everything."

"Uncle, you've already done so much for us," Kira said. "We don't want to trouble you further."

"Nonsense… You two are family. It's only natural for me to give you everything you desire."

Cagalli sipped her cold glass of orange juice. "We don't want to end up like spoiled brats," she said with a giggle. "A vacation in ORB is fine with us. I heard you have a villa near a beach. Kira and I could use that."

"All right..." Gilbert said with a sigh. "If that's what you want so be it. I'll give the caretaker a call to prepare the villa for your arrival. Summer break begins in two weeks, correct?"

The blonde nodded her head. "It's going to be a great vacation," she said, looking at her brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. "After being cooped up in the hospital for so long, a vacation is just the thing for you, Kira."

* * *

Tired and exhausted from a whole night of work, sixteen-year old Athrun Zala stretched out on his bed and yawned. Finally he was going to get some much-needed rest. The comfortable mattress felt good and Athrun was tired enough for it to feel like he was floating on a cloud. He was fast zeroing in on the twilight zone when his cell phone shattered the silence and jarred his emerald eyes open. Muttering a curse and brushing a hand through his midnight-blue hair, he pulled a pillow over his head and let the thing ring. Eventually, the answering machine would pick up, but it didn't. And the cell phone refused to shut up.

Irritated, he picked it up. "This better be good…" he said, trying to sound composed.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be bothering you."

Immediately recognizing the voice, Athrun made an attempt to concentrate as the man on the other hand lay out the orders for him. The man also gave a few warnings. "Cagalli Yula Hibiki isn't to be underestimated. She's quite feisty and smart. You better be careful with her."

Athrun sighed. "I understand," he replied. "But I'll have you know that a girl doesn't scare me."

"Remember, I don't tolerate failure well. We both know you're in my debt."

"I'm aware of that. I'll do my job properly, sir." Athrun owed the man on the phone his life. If it weren't for him, he would be dead on the streets already. Listening to a detailed description about Cagalli in addition to other pertinent information, he forced himself back to his feet, his only regret having to abandon his bed yet again. Compared to the jobs he handled recently, dealing with a sixteen-year old girl would be a piece of cake for him.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the villa, Cagalli and Kira rolled down the windows of the limousine to get a good look at the structure. It was finally summer break and the twins were going to spend a whole week at the villa and have much fun as possible at the beach. And they have to admit that the villa was twice as large as their old average house. Inside, two maids greeted them promptly, while the male caretaker carried their bags. It seemed like they were going to get pampered throughout the break as well. The twins didn't mind as long as everything was in order.

One maid appeared to be in her twenties. She had short green hair and sapphire blue eyes. The other one had long blue hair and golden eyes and looked like the cheerful type. On the other hand, the male caretaker didn't seem like one at all. Cagalli noticed that he was about her age. And for a guy, he had a rare kind of beauty with soft midnight-blue hair and luscious emerald-green eyes. There were a lot of good-looking guys at school and some were even her suitors, but none of them were like him. Cagalli had to admit that he was the most attractive guy she had ever met and she'll kill herself if she ever says that in front of his face.

"Let me introduce myself," the caretaker said, bowing his head politely. "My name is Athrun Zala and I'll be serving you for the whole week."

"Nice to meet you," Kira replied. "I'm—"

"Master Kira Hibiki," Athrun said, and then he turned to Cagalli with a smile. "And you're Lady Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Master Gilbert already told me about you." The way he spoke was smooth and friendly at the same time.

_If Meer was here, I'm sure she'll go gaga over this guy, _Cagalli thought, figuring that Athrun was like the perfect guy for any type of girl. But she wasn't like most girls, so she wasn't the least bit interested in him. Kira and her late father, Ulen Hibiki, were still number one in her heart. No other guys can replace them. She wasn't so sure where her uncle ranked. She felt pretty close and distant to him at the same time. For some reason, she can't seem to bring herself to trust him completely.

Cagalli was introduced to her bedroom. The room looked as though it had been redecorated with a combination of new fabrics, gleaming white woodwork and beautifully restored antiques. The wooden floor was newly refinished. The dresser and the cabinet were made of good quality oak. "It's nice," she murmured, then crossed the room and laid her suitcase on the bed.

"I'm glad you like it." Athrun gave her a small smile.

Drawing the curtains, she looked at the view outside. She was amazed with the beautiful sea. Keeping her excitement in control, she turned toward the blue-haired guy. "This is place is awesome. You're pretty lucky that you get to spend every moment here."

Athrun shook his head. "To be honest, Lady Cagalli, I've only started working three days ago," he said. "I'm not familiar with the whole place yet. But I have to admit that it is beautiful here."

"So… You're the new guy here…"

"That's right…"

"Hmm… Hey, mind taking me out to the beach?" Cagalli asked, with her hand closing around Athrun's. She wanted to start having fun. "I won't take no for an answer, Athrun."

Athrun briefly glanced at their hands before looking at Cagalli. The lovely smile on her face, he noticed, was radiating her beauty more. And her long golden hair, which was being blown by the gentle wind coming from the window, tempted him to run his fingers through it. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was in a trance. It was only when Kira called out Cagalli's name that he snapped back to his senses. "Master Kira is looking for you," he said, slowly taking his hand away and reaching for the door knob. "You better go see him."

Cagalli shrugged. "I wonder what he wants…" she muttered.

As soon as she went out of the room, Athrun sighed the breath of relief. "What came over me just now…?" he asked himself, cupping his chin. "I shouldn't get sidetracked. I'm here to deal with that girl and I won't let anything stop me." His face grew a lot serious as he said that.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: That's the end of chapter 1. Athrun and Cagalli will really interact in the next chapter. Trouble and action will emerge. You're probably wondering what Athrun's mission is? I can take some guesses. I won't reveal it yet. I know Cagalli-sama has long hair here. But that will soon change. You have to wait for it. I'm so happy that I'm able to write another fic about my number 1 couple. I always love AsuCaga. For now, please review the story. No flaming.


	2. Not Worth the Love

JC: Second chapter is ready to be read. Let's see if I can get the events right here. Honestly, I was having a headache when I was writing. I couldn't stop typing. I ended up getting a fever after this. Anyway, another character will be appearing here. He's no good news that's for sure. He's going to be the main cause of Cagalli's problems. Who could it be? Find out here. Read it and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love **

Phase 02: Not Worth the Love

Cagalli's amber eyes snapped open. Fear leaped inside her chest as she fought to remember where she was. Then she heard the waves of the sea, and the recent events flash through her mind: the trip to the villa, the day at the beach, Athrun and the maids, and the delicious dinner with Kira. Her jaw clenched. She made an effort to relax and almost succeeded, until she thought about the dream she had. She actually dreamt about her mother dying in her arms. Her mother died in a car accident and Cagalli was there to see it all.

Putting the bad dream aside, she sat up on bed and took a moment to gaze at the full moon through the window. The moon was so bright and beautiful. She remembered how she and her mother used to look at the moon. It was unfortunate that her mother was gone now. As she heaved a big sigh, she noticed that the bathroom's light wasn't on. But she'd deliberately left the light on in the bathroom. Why wasn't it burning now? Had the electricity gone off, or had someone turned off the light in her private quarters? A tremor rippled across her skin as her gaze shot to the door that led to the hallway. It was closed. Mentally, she went over her actions before going to bed. She did remember locking the door. Her gaze then flicked to the bathroom door, to the closet, as she fought the feeling that something wasn't right. She saw no one, heard no one, yet she sensed she was no longer alone in the room.

Maybe she was being paranoid, she thought. How could someone be in her room? There was no other way in besides the door. There were no hidden passageways either. She lay down under the covers and slowly closed her eyes. A good night sleep will do her just fine. Tomorrow was going to be the second day of vacation and she was looking forward to it.

When the blonde was asleep again, the unwelcomed visitor of her room came out of the shadows and stood beside her bed. His midnight-blue hair seemed so stunning bathed in the moonlight. He gazed upon the girl with emerald-green eyes full of seriousness. He had an important mission with her. He had never failed before, so he was confident he can handle her. He couldn't afford to let his master down either. He just owed his master too much. Without him he would be living on the streets begging for food.

As Cagalli muttered something about her mother in her sleep, Athrun Zala knelt down and looked at her closely. _She recently lost her mother in an accident. But she's luckier than me. At least, she got to know her mother. As for me…I barely remembered having one. _Heaving a deep yet silent sigh, he stood up and walked towards the door. _However, she won't be lucky tomorrow. That person will be coming here. _Taking one good look at Cagalli again, he bid her good night in his head and left the room like a stealthy cat.

He went towards his room, careful not to make any sounds. The minute he reached for the door knob someone called his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to the person. "I already noticed you from the time I left Lady Cagalli's room," he said. "I'm surprised you didn't scold me yet. I'm guessing that you want to talk with me now, am I right?" He saw the person nodding his head despite the lack of light.

* * *

Cagalli was up and ready at six-thirty the next morning. Even though she slept late last night, she was booming with energy. Clad in a light-blue blouse with spaghetti straps and white shorts, she went downstairs to the dining room to grab a bite to eat. She smelled something good from the kitchen and her tummy grumbled as a reaction. She was relieved that no one was there to hear it. Kira would certainly tease her about that. At this time, she knew Kira was still asleep. She guessed that he'll probably be awake at around eight.

"Good morning, Lady Cagalli," a smooth and silky voice greeted. It was a voice Cagalli recognized. Cagalli turned quickly, her gaze going to the blue-haired guy. "Take a seat while I'll serve you your breakfast." He crossed the room and went into the kitchen. After a while, he came in and set the food on the table.

"Looks good," Cagalli commented. "Hey, how about joining me for breakfast, Athrun?" She watched the guy moving away from the table. He then told her that he was just a servant; therefore he can't eat together with her. She wanted to say that she didn't care about the servant-master thing. But Athrun seemed to be the type who would follow rules strictly.

When Cagalli finished breakfast, she retraced the route she had taken yesterday at the beach, jumping over rocks, climbing a hill, and then walking into a cave. It felt strange yet fascinating to be in a cave, she thought as she looked around. She was like a child going on a field trip. For the next half hour, while she hummed the favorite song of her mother, Cagalli explored around the cave, but as she got deeper, the hair on the back of her neck started prickling. Though she couldn't explain it, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. It was the same feeling as of last night.

She hurried out of the cave and walked towards the beach, pretending to look normal. A sound of a twig snapping made her head turn. Much to her utter surprise, Athrun was standing a few inches away from her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you following me?"

"No, I'm not," Athrun answered. "It's just that I like to take a walk in these parts too."

Cagalli looked at him suspiciously, but she nodded in agreement, and then said, "Taking a walk in this place is kinda refreshing." She picked up a twig from the ground and twisted it in her hand. "Nature's all around here. This place sure beats the city."

"You're right, Lady Cagalli."

She heaved a frustrated sigh. "Athrun, do me a favor and stop calling me Lady Cagalli," she said, placing both hands on her waist. "I hate being called a lady and we're of the same age. It's better if you call me by my name only. Do I make myself clear, Athrun?"

Athurn's eyes widened. "Are you sure about that?" he said. "You do know that I call you Lady Cagalli as a sign of respect. Your uncle won't like it if he hears me calling out your name only."

"Then don't call me casually in front of him," she said, winking an eye. "Call me Cagalli when we're alone, got it?"

Instead of answering her properly, he let out a laugh. Clearly Cagalli was not your average dainty rich girl. She didn't have the right attitude to love the high-class life. Wealthy girls, at least most of them, were usually snobbish and full of pride. They would always want people to respect them and think highly of them. But it was a different thing with Cagalli. "All right…" he belatedly replied. "I'll call you Cagalli from now on."

She gave him a smile. "Well, try saying my name now, Athrun," she said.

"Sure… Ca—" Athrun was unfortunately interrupted by Kira's voice, who called her name before him. Somehow he felt discontented. He really wanted to say her name in front of her. He wanted to see her reaction when he says it. Nevertheless, he didn't blame Kira for blowing his chances.

"What brings you here, Kira?" Cagalli asked, as her twin brother walked up to her. "I didn't think you would be up at this hour."

Silently, Kira looked down at the tips of his shoes and heaved a little sigh. "I would probably be sleeping right now if it weren't for our uncle's sudden visit." His voice went low and strained. "He wants to see you, Cagalli. He wants you to meet someone. Knowing you, I'm sure you're not going to like him." The frown on his face was rather disturbing. It seemed like he was completely bothered about something, and Cagalli wondered if he was sick.

"What is this person like, Kira?" Cagalli asked, curious all of a sudden. "What is his relationship with uncle? Are they business partners?"

"Easy with the questions there, Cagalli," Kira replied, patting her shoulder. "If you really want to know, why don't you check him out yourself?"

"Hmm… All right then…" Cagalli gave Kira a light shove and ran past him. As she gained distance from the boys, she stopped and turned around to wave her hand at them. Her long hair whipped elegantly, making her look like a shampoo hair model. "Let's race, you guys! Last one to the villa will have to dance like an idiot later wearing grass skirts!" She giggled, spun around, and started running fast.

Kira scratched the back of his head, thinking how childish his sister can be. "Well, she may act immature sometimes, but she's still the best sister a guy could have," he said as he looked at Athrun. "I hope you're a runner, because it's going to be hard catching up to her." He began running quickly, leaving Athrun all alone to bite the dust.

"He's pretty fast himself," Athrun said, raking his midnight-blue hair with his fingers. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing." Without further ado, Athrun joined in the race towards the villa.

* * *

"You must be Miss Cagalli Yula Hibiki."

Cagalli looked at the man sitting beside Gilbert Dullindal and just about glared. But she quickly put on a smile. "Yes, I am," she said, taking a seat on the couch. "And you are?" The man had wavy lavender hair tied in a low ponytail and dark-blue eyes. And, as she noticed, he was far from handsome. She already had a bad feeling by looking at him.

The man gestured his hand on his chest and said, "I am Yuuna Roma Seiran, a close business associate of Mr. Dullindal here." He briefly glanced at Gilbert then turned back to Cagalli. "I'm the CEO of Seiran Corporation." He was showing off a smile, as if that was enough to impress the blonde.

"I see…" Cagalli didn't know why, but she didn't want to stay there any longer to chat with Yuuna. However, she can't be rude in front of her uncle. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Seiran."

"Please call me Yuuna, princess," he said, his voice a little smoother than before. "It's better if we call each other by names since we are going to get married soon."

Amber eyes grew wide in an instant. "What?!" she exclaimed, standing up and looking confused. "Getting married? With you? I'm sorry, but are you messing with me?" She looked at her uncle for a clarification of the matter, and Gilbert sighed deeply.

"Mr. Seiran is telling the truth, Cagalli," Gilbert said. "We came here today to inform you that you are officially engaged to Mr. Seiran. You will get married to him as soon as you reach the age of eighteen. Is that understood, Cagalli?" He sounded firm with that.

Cagalli clenched her hands and through gritted teeth, she muttered, "You have to be kidding me." She turned her head away. "Uncle, I don't want to marry him. How can I? I barely know him and I don't even love him."

With eyes as cold as ice, he simply said, "You have plenty of time to get acquainted with Mr. Seiran." An ominous smile formed on his lips. "I assure you that he'll make a very good husband for you, Cagalli," he said, and Yuuna nodded his head in agreement.

"Uncle, please consider my feelings first before making any decisions like this," she said bitterly. "This is too much."

"You're in no position to disobey me, Cagalli," Gilbert said, narrowing his golden eyes at her. "Your mother is no longer here, so you're my responsibility. You will have a good future by marrying Mr. Seiran."

She looked at Yuuna, then back at her uncle. "This is bullshit!" she exclaimed, and then she ran out of the house. How could her uncle make such a decision for her? That was so unfair. She should be the one to decide whom to marry. Worst of all, she had to marry a rich and older guy. At this point, she really wished her mother was still alive. Surely she wouldn't go through this kind of ordeal with her mother around. As she reached the beach, she sat down on the sand and hugged her legs tight. She was telling herself to calm down and think of something else for a while when hot tears stung her eyes. "Dammit! I promised myself not to cry anymore!" She slammed her fist on the sand and lowered her head.

In the midst of her sobbing, she heard footsteps walking towards her. If it was her uncle or that Yuuna, she won't hesitate to yell at them. The person stood right behind her, not muttering a word. Cagalli wasn't in the mood to talk or to see anyone. She wanted to be left alone. The person knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed. The hand was so warm and gentle. It didn't belong to her brother. She would know if it was Kira there. Could it be Yuuna or her uncle? No, they wouldn't have hands like this. She raised her head and peered over her shoulder to look at the person. It was Athrun.

"I heard everything," Athrun said. His eyes looked concerned. "An arranged marriage... I don't approve of it either. Mr. Dullindal made it sound so easy when it's really hard on you. I wish I could help you with your problem, Cagalli."

"This is stupid," she said, brushing his hand away roughly. "Even I can't do anything about it! This is all uncle's fault! I thought he cared about me. It's clear now that he doesn't. I bet he wants me to marry that Yuuna-guy for the sake of his company." She stood up and turned her head away from Athrun.

Athrun heaved a deep sigh. "Your uncle is probably thinking what's best for you, Cagalli," he said.

She tried to control the tears from coming out. She bit her lip, clenching her hands tight. "What's best for me? That's a load of crap! He's not thinking of me at all. At first, he acted so nice to me and Kira, but now I know that he's not to be trusted. I can't believe him! How could he—?

All of a sudden, Athrun pulled her into a hug, letting the girl lean on his chest. "I understand… It's annoying. It's frustrating. But please stop saying bad things about Mr. Dullindal. He's still your uncle. I'm sure he cares a lot about you. Why don't you try and talk to him? Tell him that you really don't want to marry Mr. Seiran. He'll probably…" Cagalli merely shook her head rapidly, and Athrun noticed that she was stopping herself from crying. "Cagalli, don't hold it in. It's okay to cry."

Cagalli raised her head from Athrun's chest and gazed up into his compassionate green eyes. Tears started to fall again as her face flushed a little red. It was her first time to cry in front of another man, other than Kira. "I'm sorry. I think your shirt is going to get wet," she said.

"It'll dry." He let her cry on his chest for a while, comforting her with kind words and rubbing her back gently with one hand. And when she finally eased up, she looked at him and beamed a small smile. "Feeling better now?" he asked, wiping her cheeks with his finger.

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, thanks." Her voice was hoarse. "I bet I look just awful though."

"You're still cute."

She blushed and pulled away from him, suddenly realizing how intimate their position seemed. She and Athrun really didn't know each other all that well, but the moment he comforted her in his arms, she felt like she had known him for ages. She felt so comfortable with him, for some reason.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: The action is going to start in the next chapter. As stated in the summary, Cagalli is going to escape her fate and run away from home. Athrun is going to have his hands full with her. Gilbert and Yuuna are clearly the antagonists here. Who do you think is the mysterious person who came to Athrun in the middle of the night? I'm not telling. All will be revealed in the future. For now, please review the story. No flaming. AsuCaga rules!


	3. A Dream and Her Decision

JC: I can't believe I finished this chapter in just one hour. It would usually take me a few hours to get all the scenes right in my head. Well, I was so excited to write this one anyway. This is where the plot would start rolling. We all know that Cagalli is not going to end up with Yuuna. She's going to prove to her uncle that she isn't a pushover. She won't let him control her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love **

Phase 03: A Dream and Her Decision

Vacation came and went before the twins could spend a whole week at the villa. Because of the stupid engagement set by her uncle, Cagalli and Kira no longer had the mood to enjoy themselves any further. It was such a shame to leave the beautiful sea and the splendid villa. Cagalli couldn't stop thinking of ways to cancel her engagement. It was absurd to think that she will get married to the purple-haired guy in the future. Her brother was also against it too. Though she hoped Kira would be able to convince their uncle to reconsider, she had the feeling that their uncle won't listen to him either.

So there she was, back in her extravagant bedroom, lying on the bed while staring blankly at the ceiling. There was complete silence around her until her cell phone rang. Sighing, she hopped off the bed and grabbed the phone from the study table. The caller was her good friend, Miriallia Haww. "Talk to me," she said, answering the phone.

"Cagalli, I just heard the news from Kira," Miriallia said, sounding a bit frantic. "He told me that you're engaged to Yuuna Roma Seiran."

Once again she sighed. "Unfortunately, yes… I'm so against this, Miriallia," she said, taking a seat on the chair. "The guy is rich and all, but he's not exactly good-looking. I also have a bad feeling about him. He doesn't seem to be your average gentleman. You can tell by looking at him."

"Yuuna Roma Seiran, CEO of Seiran Corporation, is one of the most successful businessmen in ORB," Miriallia explained. Cagalli could hear her typing on her keyboard fast. "He's a bit too old for you, Cagalli. Plus, there are some bad rumors about him. I don't want him for you."

"I don't want him either, Miriallia," Cagalli said with an exasperated sigh. "Talking to my uncle about this will do me no good. What do you think I should do?"

There was a short pause before Miriallia spoke up. "Do whatever you think is right. It's all up to you. Just remember to never give up, okay?"

A small smile appeared on Cagalli's face. "Pretty simple advice… But it's helpful," she said with a giggle. "Thanks, Miriallia. It's good to know I have a friend I can count on. "

"I'm always ready to help out, you know," Miriallia said.

After hanging up, Cagalli took a moment to look at her cell phone's wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Athrun at the beach. The picture was taken by Kira. It has only been two days and she already missed him. He was really a nice guy, she thought silently, as she brought her cell phone near her face. She wanted to look at him closely. She kind of felt lucky to have a friend like him. She wished to see him again, to get to know him better. She wondered if they'll ever go back to the villa. If it weren't for the engagement issue, she should be spending time with Athrun by now.

A maid knocked on her door and asked her if she was ready for the party. The mere mention of the word 'party' made her sick to her stomach. The party her uncle had organized was a celebration of her engagement, much to her utter dismay. She was required to wear a gown and make-up, and to look presentable to the guests. Gilbert had specifically told her to act like a refined lady, especially towards her so-called fiancé. Since it was taking her long to answer, the maid knocked and asked her again.

Cagalli grunted and abruptly stood up. "I'm not done," she said in a controlled voice. "Actually I have no intentions of attending the party. Please tell uncle that I'm going to sleep."

"My lady, Master Gilbert will not be pleased by this," the maid said, and the she barged into her room. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but I'm only doing my job." She had a menacing aura surrounding her as her eyes glowed suspiciously in a comedic manner. Cagalli was more than a little surprised at the maid. And before the blonde could mutter something, the maid locked the door behind her and in a split second, she charged towards Cagalli.

"Eh? Stay away!" Cagalli yelled, evading the maid's attack. "You're crazy. I told you that I won't attend the stupid party!"

The maid showed her a cunning smile. "I'm aware that you're against Master Seiran. It must be hard to get married with someone like that. I somehow feel sorry for you, Lady Cagalli." She had a handkerchief in her hand as she pretended to sob. "But if I don't get you downstairs soon, Master Gilbert will scold me. I've been loyal to him ever since I started working here and I don't want him to lose trust in me." She went to Medusa-mode, freaking the hell out of Cagalli.

"DON't COME NEAR ME!!!" were the last words of Cagalli before the maid devoured her completely. The maid was brutal to the point that she almost ripped Cagalli's shirt off. She forced the dress into Cagalli, with much struggle from the latter. Once the dress was in the maid heaved a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is with this dress?!" Cagalli exclaimed, showing her iron fist at the maid. "Who can move in such a thing?!"

The other woman clucked to herself as she fussed with the material. "This dress suits you perfectly, Lady Cagalli. Didn't you know that Master Gilbert had a renowned fashion designer to choose this dress for you? The master wanted you to look splendid for this party. He's happy about your engagement to Mr. Seiran."

Cagalli shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm not happy with it at all. Spending a life of eternity with some rich and cocky guy is not on my wish list."

"Hmm… I have to admit that Master Gilbert is being inconsiderate," the maid said, taking a brush from the dresser top. "It's clear to me that you don't love Master Seiran, yet Master Gilbert is forcing you. It's strange, because Master Gilbert is really an understanding person." She then politely asked the blonde to take seat in front of the mirror, so she could work on her hair.

"Uncle was kind enough to take me and Kira into his custody when our mother died," Cagalli said, sitting down and lowering her gaze to the hands on her lap. "But he's actually not being kind to me right now."

* * *

Nerves struck her as Cagalli slowly descended the stairs. The crowd shifted their attention to her and they were mesmerized by her presence. The 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the audience were enough to make her face a little flushed. She was used to attention at school, because she was well-admired there. But it was her first time to be admired by high-class people. They were concentrating on her and the dress she was wearing. With the clever mix of blue and pink, it has been created from blue taffeta and covered with pink tulle. The ruched bodice has a flower appliqué detail across the front. The dress made her look like a princess, much to her dismay, and it hugged her curves perfectly. Her hairstyle featured plenty of volume with elegant curls at the bottom.

Her uncle was waiting at the end of the stairs, looking at her with eyes of admiration. Cagalli almost felt like Gilbert was proud of her or something. As she reached the last step, Gilbert put out his hand and greeted her in the most gentlemanly manner. Cagalli was almost speechless. Almost trembling, she took his hand, and then she was led towards her purple-haired fiancé, who was grinning widely. Cagalli knew she had to put up a good face in front of the people. She can't show any frowns, so she gave Yuuna a fake smile.

"Ah… My eyes have been blinded for a second when I laid my eyes on you, my lovely wife-to-be," Yuuna said, sounding cheesy as usual, but he didn't seem to realize that. "You are as beautiful as a goddess, more radiant than the sun, and more blooming than a flower. I feel very lucky to have you as my fiancée, Cagalli."

Those lines were the corniest lines she had every heard from a guy, Cagalli thought bitterly, controlling the urge to beat the living daylights out of him. But she mentally reminded herself that she had to be a lady. "You flatter me too much." Her voice sounded a little flat. _Now why don't you get out of my face, you cocky moron!!!_

"Mr. Seiran, everyone is waiting for your announcement," Gilbert said, smiling his casual smile, as he gestured his hand towards the audience. "You mustn't keep them waiting."

"Oh, thank you for reminding me," Yuuna replied as he faced the audience with flair. "This is the perfect chance to introduce your wonderful niece as my fiancée."

Yuuna made lengthy announcement about his engagement to Cagalli—even stating his sheer amount of happiness which people found entertaining to hear. Gilbert was pretty pleased with his speech as well. Cagalli wanted to puke after Yuuna said that he'll marry her at the age of eighteen and bear lots of children with her. She was able to not snap at him when he asked her to dance. It was an accomplishment for her, considering she was the hot-tempered type. During the dance, Yuuna kept complimenting her and telling her stories about himself. She found him annoying, so arrogant and idiotic. Yuuna, of course, was having the time of his life at the party, while Cagalli was masking her true expression.

But no mask was able to hide Cagalli's true feelings from Kira. As her only twin brother, Kira could read her like an open book. He could sense it whenever she was troubled or not. So, when it was Kira's turn to dance with her, she immediately leaned her temple on his shoulder. The music had shifted to a much slower one, which was perfect for Cagalli's mood. The twins started dancing at a snail's pace. She kept quiet for a while as she thought about her uncle's decision again. Releasing a deep sigh, she looked up at Kira.

"Even though you look so elegant right now, you're like a lost child, Cagalli," Kira said before she had the chance to speak. "I understand your feelings." It was natural for him, because his heart was connected to hers. Twins have a stronger bond than regular siblings. He always had a firm connection with his sister.

"Kira, I hate this," she muttered under her breath. "I hate this. I won't have much of a future with that guy."

"We still have time," Kira said, as they both stopped dancing to the music. "We still have time to fix this problem. There's always a solution to everything. You can still have your future, Cagalli, so don't give up no matter what happens." He held her face between his hands and placed a harmless peck on the temple. Their mother used to do that whenever one of them was troubled. Now Kira was doing the same thing to comfort her.

Cagalli gave him a beautiful yet grateful smile and embraced him. "Thank you, Kira…" she said in a soft voice. "I'm really glad you're my brother." Yes, a brother who she can rely on in times of need, a brother to love and care, and a brother that will love you back.

The party ended at 11 o'clock. Since it was over, it was time to retire to her room and forget about her stupid fiancé who was full of hot air. She could finally take off the uncomfortable dress, though she admitted that it was gorgeous. She wasn't a fan of exquisite and elegant dresses and she rarely wore such things. She has a boyish taste when it comes to fashion. T-shirts and shorts were much comfortable for her.

She went into her room and slowly dressed into her night attire, which consisted of a dark-green shirt and tan shorts. She sat on the bed for a while, wondering if she could sleep properly tonight. She didn't exactly enjoy the party—even it was for her. She only got tired from listening to Yuuna's blabbering. Speaking of Yuuna, Cagalli could hear her uncle talking to him outside her bedroom, but his voice was too low to make out the words. Quietly, she approached the door for curiosity's sake and pressed her ear against it.

Yup, Gilbert was talking to Yuuna but through his cell phone. Of all places, why did her uncle have to speak with Yuuna in front of her bedroom? She pondered about it until she heard her uncle saying "I gave you my niece, as promised. I'm expecting you to keep your end of the bargain." Her eyes grew wide in surprise. Did she just hear him correctly? "A marriage between you and Cagalli will benefit both our companies, isn't that right, Mr. Seiran?"

Cagalli didn't dare to eavesdrop any further. She finally learned about her uncle's true disposition. He was nothing but a money-hungry man. He only had eyes on Seiran Corporation, which was the reason why he arranged a marriage for her. She was her uncle's ticket to more wealth. "I feel so stupid to trust him." With that she climbed into the bed and buried her face in her pillow. "Uncle, how could you…? She closed the lights and lay in the dark, feeling sorry for herself, until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Tick Tock. _It was a pleasant sound. _Tick Tock. _It was the sound of a clock ticking. Cagalli's eyes jarred open and she sat up in bed. She felt strange, disconnected, as if part of her was wide awake while another part slumbered on. Then she saw someone coming out of the shadows. When his face became clear, Cagalli realized she was dreaming. She had to be dreaming, because there stood Athrun Zala, bathed in ethereal glow. He was dressed in a white polo-shirt and black pants.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the villa? Wait a minute… First, tell me how you got in here? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"You're in danger." Athrun reached out to her. "Take my hand. I promise to take you somewhere safe."

She raised a brow. "I'm in danger? What are you talking about?"

"Please listen to me, Cagalli. I am here for your welfare. Your uncle has big plans for you."

Cagalli's amber eyes narrowed. "Athrun, would you quit fooling around?" she demanded.

"Just take my hand, Cagalli! You don't have much time."

She grabbed his hand and held it. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes and listen."

Cagalli didn't like the idea. But she did it. In fact, she was suddenly having a hard time keeping her eyes open. What she heard was the sound that had awakened her, only now it seemed to be making her sleepy. There was a voice, too, deep and oddly smoothing, trying to tell her something—something about time. She leaned back against her pillows and fell asleep again.

In the morning, the first thing Cagalli saw when she opened her eyes was Kira bending over her. He had a worried expression on his face. "You were mumbling something in your sleep," he said. "You okay?"

Cagalli sat up on the bed and rubbed her temple. "Yeah… I guess… I had the weirdest dream," she replied. "Hey, did I mumble anything strange? Perhaps a person's name…?" She did have a dream about Athrun and she would kill herself if Kira ever heard her saying Athrun's name in her sleep.

"No…You were just mumbling about stuff, that's all," Kira answered, and Cagalli sighed in relief. "Anyway, uncle already left for work and breakfast is ready. I'll wait for you at the table, okay?" He stood up from the bed and went to the door. As he reached for the knob, Cagalli called out his name, making him peer over his shoulders to look at her.

Cagalli had a perplexed look on her face. "I just remembered something…" she said as she thought about her uncle and the conversation with Yuuna through the phone. "You have to know this. Uncle is only using me to benefit him and his company. By inviting that idiot Yuuna into the family, he'll be richer and more powerful than ever. He doesn't care about me at all. I heard him talking to Yuuna through the phone last night." She clutched onto the sheets tightly.

Kira now had his body facing her. His eyes were as wide as marbles. "Are you serious, Cagalli?" he asked, and Cagalli only nodded her head in reply. Kira shook his head. "This is absurd. I never knew uncle is that kind of person."

"What should I do, Kira?" She lowered her gaze, gritting her teeth. "It seems like there's no way out of this." This wasn't right. Was it really her fate to get married to Yuuna? No, that can't be!

"We'll think of something," Kira said, reaching for the doorknob. "Don't worry… I promise you that I won't let you marry Yuuna Roma Seiran. The last thing I want to see is my sister being miserable. You deserve only the best." With that, he went out of the room and closed the door firmly yet carefully behind him.

"Kira…" She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. She tried to imagine a life with Yuuna to screw her mind. Big mistake. Imagining things like that only made her sick to her stomach. She bet that no woman could stand Yuuna Roma Seiran, except if you're the type of girl who only wants luxury in life. Well, she didn't care about his wealth or power. However, if it was someone like Athrun then she would be fine with it. "Athrun Zala… I bet he's a total boyfriend mater—WAIT! Why the hell am I thinking about him?!"

She buried her face into her pillow, knowing that she was blushing furiously. "The pressure must be getting to me. I'm going crazy." She raised her head and stared down at her pillow. "But wait… The dream… He was in it. He was telling me to take his hand. I wonder what that dream was all about?"

* * *

With nothing else to do at home, Cagalli decided to visit her friend's house. She wore a black printed shirt, which showed a bit of her bellybutton and dark jeans with a black belt around, and silver chains on her wrists, and her footwear was a pair of sneakers. As she was walking towards Miriallia's house, a black limo pulled to a stop beside her. At first, Cagalli thought it was her uncle. Looking closely, she could see it belonged to an arrogant rich guy she knew. Hurriedly, she walked off to get away. But two men in black suits came out of the limo and grabbed her. Cagalli managed to kick one of them and she struggled to punch the other. Even though she resisted so much, the men still overwhelmed her by strength and were able to force her into the car.

She would love to give them a piece of her mind, she thought as they closed the door. Grumbling furiously, she tried to open the door, but it was locked already. She cursed under her breath and started looking for a way to unlock it.

"Try as you might, you'll never open that," a familiar voice spoke, sending shivers down to her spine. The man was sitting right across her. "Mr. Dullindal told me that you were tough, but I didn't expect you to be this tough. You gave my men a hard time." He poured wine into his glass and positioned the glass near his mouth.

Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms and shrugged. "What the hell are you planning, Yuuna?" she questioned. "Does my uncle know about this?"

"There's no need to inform Mr. Dullindal about our date," Yuuna said, swirling his glass with poise. "We are engaged after all."

"Date? What do you mean date?"

Yuuna smirked. "You are going on a date with me today, Cagalli," he said. "I can assure you that I'll give you a good time."

Cagalli rolled her eyes away. "I sincerely doubt it," she said. "Would you mind letting me off? I have plans today."

"No, you're going on a date with me whether you like it or not."

"Look, I never agreed to become your fiancée," she said. Her eyes were hiding so much rage inside her. "I don't want to be your fiancée. I don't want to become your wife in the future. And I certainly don't want you for a husband. Why don't you choose some other girl out there?! Besides, you're way too old for me and you're not my type." Those words came out like machine gun bullets. She didn't know how to control herself anymore.

Yuuna's face had turned from calm to angry. Clearly he was insulted by the things Cagalli said. Truth to be known, it was his first time to hear a girl talk to him in such a rude manner. He wasn't going to let it pass. "Don't you dare go against me, Cagalli," he threatened. "You'll only regret it."

"Whatever… I'm not afraid of you, Yuuna!"

He let out a maniacal laugh. "Not afraid of me, huh? We'll see about that." He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her towards his side. "I have no choice but to make you afraid of me, Cagalli." He pinned her down on the seat and started tracing kisses on her neck.

Not only was she surprised, she was also disgusted by his actions. "Get off of me, bastard!" she yelled, squirming and kicking. There was no way she would let him take advantage of her. She gave him a head butt and kicked his manhood pretty hard, making him curl up like a ball. Smiling in triumph, Cagalli grabbed his suitcase and smashed the window with it. After that, she stepped on Yuuna's face. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with, Yuuna." She kicked him one more time and jumped out of the window to the street.

People around were surprised at her stunt, but she pretended to act normal as she hurried off into the crowd. _It's official. Being engaged to that sick guy is a big joke._ She checked behind her to see if someone was following her. To her utter relief, there weren't any suspicious guys around. Still, she had to be careful. _Because of what happened, I can't go back to uncle's mansion. That Yuuna will probably make up some story to make me look bad. For now, I have to get away from here. _She stopped by at the park and sat down on the bench to think. She had plans on running away, but where would she run off to?

Her eyes shifted to the children playing at the swings. One kid there had midnight-blue hair, which reminded her of Athrun. Recalling the dream she had, she figured that Athrun may be the one who can help her with her problem. "That's it. I'm going back to the villa. I have to see him again."

_To be continued…  


* * *

_JC: My favorite part here is when Cagalli kicked Yuuna's butt! I love it when a girl teaches a perverted guy a lesson. Although she was brutal here, she had every right to do that to Yuuna. In the next chapter, she'll get to meet Athrun again. Will he be her savior or will he lead her to trouble? Find out soon. Please don't forget to review this chapter. Don't give me flames! Constructive Criticism is also welcomed. See you later!


	4. No Angel

JC: Sleepy… So sleepy… I was crazy enough to write this till morning. That's how dedicated I am to this story. My love for Athrun and Cagalli is deep. Sorry if there wasn't much of Athrun in the previous chapter. You'll get loads of him in this one. Cagalli has gone off to visit Athrun at the villa again. Will he be the person to help her or will he cause her problems? Well, read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love **

Phase 04: No Angel

There she was, standing in front of the villa, home away from home. Cagalli couldn't describe the sheer amount of relief she felt seeing it again. She had wanted to spend her whole break in such a peaceful place, but the bad news dampened her mood completely. As she started to proceed to the door, the presence of a person behind her prompted her to turn around. A certain blue-haired guy greeted her warmly with a smile. She almost didn't recognize him because of the sunglasses, but she knew that smile anywhere. She had to admit that he looked dashing in his black pants and green-shirt overlapped with a black jacket. His current appearance made him looked like a bodyguard.

Cagalli didn't waste any time. She approached him and took his glasses off so she could stare at him directly. "Athrun, I need your help," she said. "I have to break off my engagement to Yuuna Roma Seiran somehow. I'm not sure on what to do. I know this is too sudden, but please lend me your aid."

He'd been told by his boss that Cagalli would pay the villa a visit. He had purposely waited for her arrival outside. Now that she was there, he had to act normal and pretend that he wasn't expecting her. "You came all the way here to ask for my help?" he said, raising a brow. "Are you crazy?"

"I may sound desperate to you, but I'm serious, Athrun," she said with an unchanging expression. "I've recently found out that my uncle is only using me for profit. He wants me to marry Yuuna to increase his wealth."

"Why me? Why not your brother or your friends?"

That was because of her dream about him. She clearly remembered how he put out his hand for her and assured her that he will take her to somewhere safe. But she can't tell Athrun that. It was embarrassing for her part. Plus, Athrun may think that she has a crush on him. "Let's call it an intuition," she said. "I could feel that I can trust you, Athrun."

"Trust is such a big word. We only met a couple of days ago and you—"

"I know…" But there was something about him that made her trust him completely. She could never forget the way he comforted her after she found out about her engagement to Yuuna. Athrun was so gentle and kind to her, and she felt like he was a long-time friend of hers. She was comfortable with him. "I may be asking too much… I also don't have the right to force you."

Athrun ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry but I can't help you with your problems," he said, pretending to sound cold and uncaring towards her. "Why don't you head back home?"

Her grimace telegraphing her disappointment, Cagalli covered a part of her face with one hand as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Her only hope went down the drain. Because of the dream she had, she thought Athrun would definitely help her. It was silly to believe in such a dream. She felt like a fool for wasting her time to see him again. But she had no plans on going back home. She didn't want to face her uncle until her engagement issue was solved. It was her way of rebelling against her uncle. "I'm staying here," she said firmly, putting on a serious face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, yes, you are," Athrun said as he gripped her upper arm. Cagalli widened her eyes the second they connected with his emerald ones topping her by several inches. Swiping his sunglasses away from her, he put it on. "Come with me. Don't try to resist, Cagalli." He tugged on her arm.

The threat fueled Cagalli's easily ignited temper. She wasn't about to go anywhere with him. Digging in, she ordered, "Take your hand off my arm!" But no sooner did he release his firm grip that he dipped his head and butted his right shoulder into her solar plexus, knocking the breath out of her. His arms wrapped around the back of her legs and he straightened. In a flash, her world turned upside down. Cagalli was so stunned at his action that for a moment she couldn't react. The guy had her halfway toward a black sports car before she demanded, "Put me down, you idiot!"

"Make me…" he said.

Cagalli took the challenge. She whacked him in the middle of the back and struggled violently. If she could only get down to her feet, she could handle herself using what she'd learned during self-defense class. Try as she might, though, she couldn't budge him. "You'd better put me down, Athrun!" she threatened.

"Do you want me to drop you on your head?" he said.

Uttering a raw sound of frustration, Cagalli went for his head. Both hands filled with his midnight-blue hair, she pulled as hard as she could. All she got for her valiant effort was a low grunt. Suddenly he stopped. He unlocked the car door with a simple push of a button and propelled her inside. Landing in the passenger seat, she protested, "You're not taking me anywhere! I won't allow it!" She tried to make a break, but Athrun pinned her against her seat and quickly closed the door. While Athrun walked around to the other side, she grabbed the door handle. The latch lifted but nothing happened.

He slid into the driver's seat. "You can't get out unless I release your lock."

"What? You do this sort of thing frequently enough to have the equipment modified?"

He started the engine. "Let's say that I'm the type of guy who likes to tinker with machines."

Knowing she was stuck, Cagalli pulled the belt across her chest and fastened it. Force hadn't freed her. She could try logic with him. However, Athrun Zala seemed intelligent and absolutely focused. She would definitely have a hard time outsmarting him. She stole a sideways glance, noting that everything about him was amazing. Her gaze slid from shoulders to arms to the hands gripping the steering wheel. The hands appeared powerful and his fingers were long and elegant like tools of an artist. Then again, the guy betrayed her trust. She thought she would be able to gain his aid, but she was wrong. Now the man was kidnapping her forcefully.

He pulled out of the parking space and headed the vehicle towards the main road. "I'm sorry for doing this," he said. "I'm only following orders."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him and told herself to keep her bad temper in check. "Who ordered you to do this?" she questioned. "My uncle or is it Yuuna?"

He shrugged. "That's classified information. All I can tell is that my boss expected something like this to happen, which is why he hired me to take care of you."

"What? Are you an agent or something?"

"I'm afraid so."

Irritated with him, she shot her questions at him in rapid fire without bothering to hide her sarcasm. Slowly, his mirrored gaze traveled over her. For a moment his eyes stiffened Cagalli's spine. Then she realized he was dangerous than he appears. "Some friend you turned out to be," she said. She recalled back the time he comforted her and bit her lip in anger. "I guess your job is the only thing that matters to you, huh? So, what is your boss going to do with me? "

"I'm making sure you get back home safe and sound."

"Excuse me?" After the way he'd handled her earlier, she could hardly believe he didn't have devious plans in mind. "That's all your boss asked you to do? To see that I get on a train headed for home?"

"And I'm escorting you all the way."

The mere thought of remaining in the guy's company for however long it took was unsettling. Athrun was only an agent serving under someone with high authority. But who exactly sent him after her? The only suspects in mind were Gilbert Dullindal and Yuuna Roma Seiran. She thought of the possibility of a team-up as well.

* * *

It took a lot to stop Cagalli Yula Hibiki from interrogating him. Athrun admitted that she was one tough girl to handle. Sliding the sunglasses back to the bridge of his nose, he pulled the car into a parking space. They were finally at the train station. He left the car and took a careful look around to make certain no one was paying them any mind. Reassured, he opened the passenger door. "Don't make this hard for me, Cagalli." For whatever it took, he would bring her back home, even if he had to drag her by the hair, kicking and screaming. Having given his word, he had no choice.

But she seemed relaxed, asking, "Why do we have to take the train?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Your car is enough to take us home, you know."

He should have known she would say that. They crossed the street, his fingers lightly hooked around her upper arm, his gaze sharp on the surrounding area. "A train is faster and safer," he told her.

She arched her eyebrows. "I agree that it's faster than a car," she said. "But why safer? You make it sound like my life is in danger or something."

He twinged inside but didn't let it show. "You are in danger."

"What do you mean in danger?" She stopped directly before the station doors while the few midday passengers circled them. "Do you know something you're not telling me?"

"Nothing specific. A gut feeling." One that prompted him to look over his shoulder yet again. "I'd rather be cautious all the time. There's nothing wrong with that. "

"You're only trying to look cool," she sarcastically said.

His finely honed instincts prevented him from arguing with her. He swung open the door and propelled her through the opening toward the staircase. The station's pale-marble-and-dark-wood lobby was visible below. Suddenly she stopped. He thought she was being stubborn, but at second glance he saw the sad look on her face. "I'm doing this for your own good, Cagalli," he said. "Trust me, okay?"

"And what do you know about trust?" she hissed at him. "As far as I'm concerned, my trust in you as a friend went down the drain the minute you dragged me into your car. Do you really have to do this for the sake of your job? I thought we were friends. Now I see that I was wrong. You're no friend. You're just an agent."

On guard, Athrun reluctantly released her arm. She didn't' try a thing until a little girl accidentally bumped into him, distracting him for a few seconds. Then she dropped down and swept his feet with one swing of her leg. Athrun gasped as he fell to the floor roughly. Cagalli smiled triumphantly and ran away from him. Getting back to his feet, he went after her. And when he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm. "Do you think you can get away from me that easily?"

Cagalli gave him a confident smirk. "I don't want to spend another minute with a deceiving bastard like you," she said, giving him a spinning roundhouse kick. As soon as he blocked her kick, Cagalli quickly punched his stomach, causing him to drop on one knee. "Self-defense class was worthwhile taking." With that, she dashed down the stairs.

Back on his feet, Athrun rushed down the stairs, quickly assessing the situation below. Only a few people noticed the runaway blonde. Honestly, he was a good fighter. Cagalli managed to kick and punch him because he didn't expect a girl like her to be as tough as a guy. He made a mental note to never underestimate her abilities again. Well, his boss did warn him about Cagalli. Having vowed never to fail a mission, Athrun intercepted Cagalli at a corner. She tried to dodge him, but he caught her by the waist and spun her around, then pulled her body tight to his for an intimate face-to-face.

"Let me go if you don't want me to beat you up!" she warned him, glaring dangerous into his emerald-eyes.

He grimly said, "If I were you, I'd think very carefully about my next move."

Cagalli's mouth snapped shut. She was heaving for breath, her full breasts pulsing against his chest, a situation troubling Athrun despite his good sense. Heat rose up in an uncomfortable direction, a fact he attempted to ignore. He set the sunglasses atop his head so she could see he was deadly serious when he said, "You're going back home. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Damn you…" she shrugged.

Tempted to gag her, he started dragging her back up the stairs in a hurry. He didn't mind if he was going too fast for her.

"Hey, I can't walk properly," she wailed. "Slow down, will you?! And you're hurting my arm, Athrun."

"We can't stay here any longer," Athrun told her. He was sensing danger around the premises. He was trained to have high awareness. "Someone is out to get you. If you're killed, then I'm good as dead as well."

About to demand an explanation, she was startled into silence by a soft pop to her right. The unfamiliar sound brought the fine hairs along her arms to attention and her imagination connecting the echo to a bullet. "What the hell—?"

Hauling her in front of him, he shoved at her backside to keep moving. Heart pounding, the two of them scrambled up the staircase hastily, but still took the chance to peek over their shoulder. Below, staring in their direction, a man in a black suit and sunglasses was grinning at them maliciously. His hand was hidden behind his coat. Athrun and Cagalli figured that he was the one who fired the gun with a silencer. Focusing on where they were going, they raced into the street and crossed to get to the parking lot.

The mysterious man had exited the same door they went through. He was getting ready to pull his gun out and shoot Cagalli. However, Athrun got out his gun first, which was equipped with a silencer, and shot the man's leg. Down he went to the ground and up came his arm, a gun clutched in his hand.

"Cagalli, let's go!" This time when Athrun opened the passenger door, she voluntarily jumped in. He could see the tension brewing in her eyes. He knew that it was her first time to experience such danger in her life. "You'll be fine, Cagalli." He went around his car and jumped inside. He threw the car into reverse before he settled behind the wheel.

"Who was that guy, Athrun?" Silence his only answer, he shifted and the car jumped forward, her body zooming with it. "Seat belt!" She buckled up fast. If the assassin didn't finish her off, Athrun's driving might.

* * *

"Are you all right, Cagalli?" Athrun asked her as he slowed down the car. They were quite far from the train station now and there weren't any suspicious cars following them.

Breathing more easily, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. "Your driving almost gave me a heart attack," she mumbled. "Damn… What is going on? Why is someone out to get me? What did I ever do wrong?" She brushed her hands through her blonde hair uneasily, letting an irritated sigh, as she turned to glare at Athrun.

Her amber eyes were serious yet there was something sincere in them. Her eyes were interesting and beautiful, he thought. But he could also see the confusion and fear in them. The life-threatening situation she was in wasn't something new to Athrun, but he understood her frustrations. Her life was hanging by a thin thread. Anyone from the crowd could be an enemy. He told himself to be extra careful, to watch her back all the time, and to bring her back safely.

Growing impatient, Cagalli shouted, "Well, aren't you going to say something?!" All she wanted was to be free from her engagement, but now she was fighting for her life because she was targeted by some crazy unknown person. "I have the right to know what's going on, Athrun!"

"To be honest, I absolutely have no idea who is trying to kill you," Athrun answered, looking at her momentarily with earnestness in his emerald-green eyes before he looked back at the road. "But I assure you that I will protect you no matter what. Remember, my mission is to bring you back home safely. I have no intention on letting my boss down."

For a brief moment she felt relieved to hear him say that he will protect her. But hearing him mentioning about his boss and his mission only made her grimace. "It's all about your job," she said, turning her gaze away from him. "You know what… When you comforted me at the beach, I felt lucky to have a friend like you. At this moment, I feel like I'm the unluckiest girl in the world."

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Let me just say one thing. Don't jump into conclusion just yet. Some of the characters may appear antagonistic, but they're actually on the good side. Oh, yeah, before I forget, there's going to be sweet moments between our favorite couple in the next chapter. It's time for the two of them to get more intimate, right? Hehe… Well, please review. No flaming.


	5. War for Two

JC: I'm on a roll! Yeah! Sweet moments of AsuCaga here. I'm glad that I haven't lost my touch yet. Lately, I've been reading on horror stories instead of romance and it kinda influenced my brain a bit. I'm not going to prolong your time any longer. Go on and read! Please review in the end, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love **

Phase 05: War for Two

He was going to regret this, Athrun groused to himself. He was convinced of it. He was taught to be focused on his goals, putting the mission above everything else, but he felt the urge to comfort her—to comfort her like what he did at the beach. He didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing her sad. Maybe it was because he and Cagalli became close to one another during her time at the villa. Whatever the reason was, he knew he had to do something to make her feel better. As he pulled up in front of a house, he took a moment to observe her in silence. He could see that she was in deep thought. The frown on her face was bothering him so much. He started thinking of what to say to her. He wasn't so good in starting a conversation with a hot-tempered and stubborn girl.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her, focusing his emerald eyes on the steering wheel.

Cagalli looked at him, her amber eyes gleaming in confusion. "Why are you asking me that?" she replied, raising a brow. "Didn't you say that you were taking me back home?"

"Yes, I did… But I can take you to someplace else before I get this mission done."

She shrugged, giving him a cold hard glare. "Nice try, Athrun. I'm not falling for your act. You're just trying to be nice in order to gain my trust back. I know it will be easier for you to accomplish your mission if we're in better terms." She didn't bother to hide her sarcasm. "Why don't you just tell me who are you working for? Who hired you to be my unofficial escort?"

Athrun heaved a big sigh. Yes, it was his fault for deceiving her and he felt guilty about it. "I can't tell you about my boss…" He grudgingly admitted to himself that he was getting soft with her and he didn't know why. "But I assure you that he only wants you to be safe from harm, Cagalli."

"Tch… Why don't you shut up and drive?" She turned her head away and crossed her arms. "Better hurry or else somebody might try to kill me here." She was full of sarcasm again. She couldn't help it because she felt so frustrated with Athrun.

Not daring to test her patience, Athrun drove the car away from the house. He tried to cheer her up but it ended up in failure. After minutes of silence, he asked her again if she wanted to go somewhere, and she ignored him totally. Of course, Athrun felt insulted, but he didn't make a fuss about it. He knew better than to start an argument with her.

Aware they were pulling off the road, she noted the restaurant ahead. "What are we doing here?" she questioned callously.

"I'm going to fill up my stomach. How about you? Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it…" She was so hungry she could eat a whole horse. "I thought you meant to drive straight through without so much as a pit stop." Heartened by the thought of food, she realized her mouth was close to watering as delicious odors drifted from the restaurant. Food certainly would fuel her.

"You'll like the food here," Athrun said, parking between two cars.

Inside, they passed the counter filled with a display of cakes and pies and fresh sliced fruits. Cagalli's stomach rumbled insistently. Athrun let out a small giggle, making the blonde blush furiously. Okay, she was very, very hungry. So what? It was only normal for her tummy to make sounds. "If you laugh out loud I'm going to murder you," she threatened, marching past him in a hurry, making her way towards a table.

He smiled as he watched her. He had to admit she looked so much cuter when she blushed. A frown immediately replaced the smile on his face the moment he noticed every guy in the room turned to gawk at her. Well, she was beautiful. She would be perfect if it weren't for her mouth and violent temper, he mused. But he felt irritated for some reason. It was like he didn't want any other guys looking at her except for himself. Shaking those thoughts aside, he slid onto the bench opposite her. "Before we order, you'll have to promise me that you won't try to escape," he said.

"I won't promise you a thing," she said. When Athrun's expression became serious, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Athrun… Do you really think I would escape knowing that there's someone out there who is trying to kill me?"

"All right…" Athrun said, leaning back on his seat, as the waitress approached the table.

The waitress was a raven-haired waitress with dark-blue eyes. She pulled out her pen and notepad as she inspected Athrun. No doubt she was mesmerized by his stunning looks and charms. Cagalli could see the shimmer of admiration in the waitress's eyes and felt annoyed. Sarcastically, Cagalli said, "Are you just going to stand there all day and stare at him like a deranged fan girl?"

"Oh, pardon me…" the waitress said, shifting her eyes from Athrun to the notepad. "May I take your order now?" After she took their order, the waitress left them.

Cagalli suddenly rose from her seat. "Toilet," she said firmly.

Athrun's hand quickly grabbed hers and plopped her back down. "Don't try anything funny, Cagalli," he said. "I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans. If you're not back in five minutes, I'll come in after you." Reluctantly, he let go of her hand.

Head high, Cagalli rose and made her way across the room. Flattering stares followed her every step of the way. She'd never been so glad to get inside the comfort room. Besides, the facilities were clean, in addition to functional. Once refreshed, Cagalli faced herself in the mirror. She opened the faucet and washed her face with cold water. Then she heard the door opened. She tensed. She thought the blue-haired guy really had followed her. But when she saw an orange-haired teenager, she sighed in relief.

"Hello, miss," the girl greeted. "You know, you're really pretty. I noticed how the boys were staring at you. You must be really popular in school too, huh?" She used the sink beside Cagalli and started washing her hands.

"Um…I guess…" Actually she was oblivious to the guys' stares. She wasn't also proud of being popular in school. One thing for sure was that she hated being the center of attention.

"I wish I could be like you," the girl said, smiling pleasantly. "I look so plain and I'm really unpopular in school." She dried her hands with a tissue and leaned back on the sink.

Cagalli took a brief moment to examine her face and smiled. "You're not plain at all," she said. "I think you're cute."

The girl covertly reached for something in her pocket. "Thank you… That's a nice thing to say, Miss Cagalli," she said, her voice growing deeper.

Amber eyes narrowed in suspicion. "H-How did you know my name?" she asked, taking an involuntary step backward. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Kill you?" The girl simply shook her head. "I was sent here to capture you, Miss Cagalli. Now then, be a good girl and come with me." She showed a malevolent smile as she pulled out a knife from her pocket.

Cagalli moved away from the girl until her back hit the wall. She was trapped. "Tell me who you are working for," she said through gritted teeth.

"That's classified information, Miss Cagalli," the girl said, walking slowly towards the blonde. "But you'll know once I take you to him."

Over her dead body, Cagalli thought wryly as she scanned her surroundings cautiously. She saw a mop a few feet away from her and quickly dashed towards it to grab it. At this point, the orange-haired girl charged in and attempted to hurt her with the knife. Cagalli, however, managed to dodge the attack and pushed the mop's dirty hair towards the girl's face, causing her to drop the knife. "I hope it tastes good," she said with a proud smirk.

Enraged and disgusted, the girl shoved the mop away and knee-kicked Cagalli in the stomach. As the blonde dropped on her knees, the girl grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it hard. "You're going to pay for that, bitch," she said in a dangerous tone as she unleashed her gun equipped with a silencer.

Cagalli struggled to get away. But the girl's grip was too tight. She might lose her hair if she would use more force. "What does your boss want from me anyway?" she questioned in a strained voice. She saw the knife lying in front of her and thought of a plan. "Don't tell me that's classified as well?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Miss Cagalli," the girl hissed, placing pressure on the trigger.

"Better be careful with that gun," Cagalli said calmly. "Remember… Your boss wants me alive."

"Unfortunately…"

Just then, the door opened. As the orange-haired prepared to shoot the person, Cagalli grabbed the knife and used it to cut her long golden hair. She was going to regret doing that later on, but it was an emergency. "This will teach you not to mess with me," Cagalli said, slicing the girl's right thigh, giving her a cut.

The person who just entered the room was none other than Athrun. "What's going on here?" he asked, as the girl fell on her knees because of the cut. He noticed the gun she was holding and realized she was another assassin. In an instant, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girl. "Who are you?! Answer me or else."

The girl gritted her teeth, looking angrily at them. "Not telling…" She had the confidence to even smirk at them. "I'd rather die."

Athrun narrowed his emerald-green eyes at her. "Is your life that worthless to you?" he asked, keeping his voice steady and firm. Before he could get an answer from her, someone was slowly opening the door, catching his attention. The girl took the chance to escape through the window, much to his disappointment. He wanted to go after her, but Cagalli suddenly went inside one of the cubicles, dragging him along, and closed the door. "What do you think you're doing?"

Cagalli placed a finger in front of her nose. "Ssshhh… You don't want anyone to know that you're here…" she whispered. "Remember… This is the ladies' room and you're a guy."

Honestly, he simply forgot about that fact. "Fine then…" he said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "We'll wait here until the coast in clear."

* * *

Walking out of the comfort room, Athrun couldn't help staring at Cagalli. The length of her hair had been reduced to shoulder-length. Even so, she still looked good in his eyes. He already asked her about what happened between her and the orange-haired girl. He was quite impressed that Cagalli managed to put up a fight against the girl. As they made their way towards their table, he noticed the guys turned their heads at her again. Okay, he was getting a little pissed with that, but he stayed composed.

She never said a word to him during their meal. He found her silence to be odd and awkward. Was she feeling down because of what happened? The silence stretched out even when they got back on the road again. Athrun was getting concerned—too concerned.

"I wonder what Kira would say if he found out about my hair…" she finally spoke but in a melancholic way. "He always told me that I look like mom, especially with long hair. He's happy that mom's presence still exists in me."

So, that was bothering her? Under these circumstances, a person should worry about their lives instead of worrying about others. "It doesn't really matter if you have long hair or short hair…" Athrun said. "I don't think your brother will be bothered at all. I'm sure you still look like your mother despite the change."

She shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you trying to cheer me up?" she asked mockingly, and Athrun grimaced. "Hmph… Well, I do feel a little better now…thanks to you…"

"I'm glad," he said. At least, his conscience won't be bothering him for a while. Thinking about the mission again, he checked the time and realized it was going to be dark soon. "It's going to be a long trip. We might have to spend the night in a hotel. Of course, we'll be in the same room." He said that as if it was normal for him.

But Cagalli immediately got furious. "Do you mean to tell me that we're going to spend the night together in the same room?!" she practically yelled at him. "No, thanks! I'd rather sleep in this car than in a hotel room with you. People might think we're a couple or something. I don't want them to misunderstand."

"We're going to be easy targets if we'll sleep in the car," Athrun said. "A hotel room is much safer. I know a good hotel around here. I have a friend who works there. He's also an agent like me."

"Then I'm sleeping in a separate room!"

"So you can plan your escape?"

Cagalli snapped her mouth shut and turned her head away. She was actually planning to get away from him, so she won't have to go back home. "Fine… We'll sleep in the same room… But don't you dare touch me."

Athrun briefly glanced at her and smiled. "I give you my word, Cagalli."

"At least you don't look like a pervert…" Cagalli said with a shrug. "You're way different than that bastard, Yuuna."

"Why? Did he do something unpleasant to you?"

Cagalli clenched her jaw, not wanting to remember the incident in Yuuna's limousine. "He tried to take advantage of me." She slightly raised an iron fist. "But I kicked him pretty good!" She sounded thrilled when she said that.

"You are one strong girl, Cagalli," he said," and reckless."

Not wanting to continue a conversation with him, she was relieved when he pulled the car up in front of a hotel. To her surprise, it was a five-star hotel. All along she thought he was taking her to a cheap rundown hotel. "Are you sure we're going to spend the night here?" she asked, pointing at the structure. "This place seems too classy for me."

"Perfect for a rich girl like you." He left the car without waiting for her comeback. He knew it would only lead to an argument, so it was better to avoid it.

* * *

When they entered the extravagant room with only one bed, she had to remind herself that she'd never sleep there together with Athrun. She wrinkled her nose. "You're going to sleep on the couch whether you like it or not," she said, walking towards the bed and sitting on it. "Hey, it's as soft as my bed back at the mansion."

Drawing curtains over the window, Athrun said, "I'll go down and have a talk with my friend. I want you to stay here. Don't open the doors for anyone, is that understood?"

"Yeah…Whatever…" She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I had enough adventure for one day. I'm planning to sit back and relax while I'm here."

"I'm glad you're being cooperative, Cagalli," he said, walking over to the door. "I'll be back in a while." With that, he opened the door and exited the room.

All of a sudden, her cell phone rang. She quickly sat up on the bed and answered it. The caller was her friend, Miriallia Haww. "Miriallia, what's up?" she asked.

"Cagalli, where are you?" Her voice was intense with worry. "Kira said you hadn't been at home all afternoon and it's getting late."

"I'm far away from home," Cagalli answered, and Miriallia gasped. Even though it pained her to keep secrets from her friend, she couldn't possibly tell her about her situation. "I went to my uncle's summer villa. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"What time will you be arriving at the station? I'll meet you there."

"I won't be home till tomorrow..." But she wasn't so sure about that.

"Are you still in the villa?"

"I'm in a hotel—a five-star hotel to be exact. I'm going to take my time here. The accommodations are awesome."

"I see… Be careful on your way home, Cagalli," Miriallia said. "Don't do anything reckless. I know you're still frustrated with your engagement with Yuuna Roma Seiran."

Cagalli shrugged. "You're right about that…" Hearing Yuuna's name made her so uncomfortable. She then began telling Miriallia about what Yuuna did to her in his limousine and muttered some curses about him. She was so involved bad-mouthing about Yuuna that she didn't realize anything was wrong until the door flew open. The next thing she knew, a hand gripped her upper arm and she was hauled up to face one serious blue-haired agent.

"Give me that phone!" Athrun grabbed the cell phone and brought it to his ear. "Who is this?" He listened to the silence followed by a dial tone. Cagalli struggled futilely. Though he wasn't hurting her, he had a viper's grip on her arm. And he wasn't ready to release her yet.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, threatening him with furious eyes.

Athrun asked, "Who did you call?"

Through gritted teeth she said, "It's none of your business."

"Everything you do is my business until I get you back home."

"I wasn't the one who called," she said, brushing her arm away from him. "My friend was the one who called me. Her name's Miriallia Haww. She was worried about me and I—"

"Told her that you're being chased," Athrun continued for her, and she simply shook her head. "What? Don't tell me you told her about me?" Once again she shook her head and then he raised a curious brow at her.

"I don't want her to worry about me, so I only told her that I was just visiting my uncle's villa and will be back tomorrow," she explained, sitting down on the bed. "Besides, she might misunderstand things if I told her about you."

Listening to her talk made him realize that she was a very good friend. She wasn't selfish at all. He kinda liked that trait of hers. "For a minute there I thought you called the police or something…" As he looked at the cell phone in his hand, a terrible thought struck him. "No… Now I know how those creeps find you. They were able to trace your location with this cell phone." He switched off the phone and removed the battery.

"I guess no phone calls for me for a while," she said. "I hope Miriallia doesn't call me again."

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good," he told her. "But because of your phone, the enemy knows we're here. I'll call my friend and have him arrange another room for us."

Cagalli removed her sneakers and hugged her legs on the bed. "I told you about my friend. How about telling me about yours?" Even though they've gotten closer during her summer vacation at the villa, she really didn't know a thing about him. Athrun Zala was a total stranger.

"You'll get to meet him later," Athrun replied, presenting a handsome smile on his face. "And I'm sure you're going to like him."

* * *

The two of them were brought to their new hotel room by a bell boy. As Athrun stood in front of the door, with the card key in his hand, he informed Cagalli about having attending a party tonight at 8 PM, which was hosted by none other than his friend. Of course, the blonde was surprised at this, but before she could say anything, Athrun told her it was a formal party and wearing a dress was necessary. He noticed her scowl and he knew the reason for her reluctant attitude. According to the information he was given, Cagalli Yula Hibiki was not fond of dresses. However, Athrun wanted to see her in one. He bet she'll definitely look good.

Knowing there were thugs out to get her, Cagalli wasn't so sure about attending a party. She asked Athrun if she could skip the party and stay in the hotel room until tomorrow. She thought of the possibility of getting other people involve with her. Besides, she had no dress to wear. She doubt Athrun would let her buy one at that moment. Another reason was because she was not in the mood for a party. She was tired. All she wanted to do was to lie down in bed.

"Security's going to be tight during the party," Athrun said, placing a hand on her shoulder, assuring her about her safety. "If you're worried about the dress, then my friend is going to lend you one of his cousin's dresses. Attend the party, Cagalli. It's just what you need to relax. Plus, the food's going to be great."

Imagining all the high-class and delicious food made her tummy grumble. She flushed red and turned her head away. "Don't laugh or else," she warned him, feeling very awkward. It wasn't the first time her tummy made such a strange noise in front of him. "And to tell you the truth…I hate dresses… I won't feel comfortable during the party…"

Smiling, he leaned closer. A faint whiff of her nice scent drifted toward him. She was too adorable with a blushing face. He fought the urge to touch the smoothness of her cheeks. "Please come… I want you to be my date tonight too," he said.

Her heart lurched crazily. He was asking her out. The elation that surged through her was thrilling as enlightening; she hadn't realized why she felt so happy about it. But she didn't show a smile, only a mocking expression. "No…" she answered. "And that's final." Cagalli didn't notice the timing of his frown.

"You could benefit too, Cagalli," he said. "I can prolong your trip home."

"I can't believe this, but I'm starting to consider it," she admitted it, running a hand through her blonde locks. "But I still don't want to wear a dress, so the answer is still no. Why don't you get that through your head, Athrun?"

"Why are you being stubborn?" he asked. "Girls would normally say yes when guys asked them out."

"Sorry but I'm not your typical dainty girl," Cagalli uttered, slapping his hand away from her shoulder. "I don't go on dates with guys. I never even entertain any of my suitors at school. What makes you think I'll say yes to you? Give me that key! I want to rest!" She attempted to grab the key from him, but he simply moved his hand away.

Wondering exactly how to convince her, Athrun figured he could ask his friend's cousin for help. "I'm not giving you this key until you accept my invitation to the party," he said in a teasing voice.

"I said no!" she shouted, stomping on one foot. "I have the right to decide! You can't force me to go out with you!"

"Then I'll just have to try and try. I'm not giving up on you, Cagalli."

A beautiful girl with long red hair walked up to them and frowned at Athrun. She was wearing a carnation pink asymmetrical top with a floral brooch and a pink printed hem skirt. "Leave her alone already," she strictly said, placing both hands on her waist. "Stop forcing her. She obviously doesn't want to go out with you. " Her dark-blue eyes were piercing.

Arms crossed over her chest, Cagalli sweetly demanded, "Give me the key back, Athrun. I don't know why you still follow me everywhere. We're through because you're nothing but a playboy. I can't believe you chose that bitch over me." She was going to enjoy this act. She wondered what Athrun will do.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I see… This guy is handsome and all, but too bad he's a jerk." As she shifted her eyes at Cagalli, her expression softened. "I'm glad you dumped this guy. Guys like him are not worth our time."

"Wait a minute… We had a little misunderstanding, miss, that's all. And she never really dumped me," he said earnestly, getting into the act as well. "She's only mad because I forgot about our anniversary, which is today. Isn't that right, honey? Now, would you please stop acting?" He didn't miss the scowl she aimed at him because of the sweet name.

"Wait… Is this true?" the girl asked Cagalli.

Okay, she may have exaggerated a bit about him, but it was quite fun. Seeing Athrun tense was enough to convince her to attend the party. But she was going to have more fun with lying. "I didn't really dump him… I just couldn't believe he forgot out first wedding anniversary." She knew it was going to get more interesting.

The red-haired girl gasped in surprise. "You two are married? How old are you two anyway?"

Ignoring the girl, he focused his eyes on Cagalli. His eyes were gleaming with sincerity. "I know… You even came all the way here to see me." He was getting tired with the acting, but he had to keep it up. He refused to lose against her. "And all I did was work, work, and work. I'm sorry, Cagalli."

She didn't budge. She was expecting more from him. And Athrun didn't appreciate her stubbornness. "I don't know how else to say it with words." Snaking an arm around her waist, Athrun pulled Cagalli to him. The curves of her body pressed up against his gave him quite a jolt. She appeared equally affected. Her amber eyes widened and her mouth opened. Before she could utter a single word of protest, he locked his lips to hers.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Athrun and Cagalli kissed. I enjoyed writing about their acting. Care to guess who the red-haired girl is? She's a character from the series. You're also free to guess who Athrun's friend is. It's going to be a long journey home for Cagalli. Many more things are bound to happen between her and Athrun. More exciting moments will happen in the next chapter, including a dance. Well, please send in those reviews. No flaming.


	6. The Princess and the Prince

JC: In the previous chapter, Cagalli and Athrun shared their very first kiss. Kyahh! And there will be more coming soon. I love them so much. Okay, this chapter will focus about the party. No bad guys will be coming after Cagalli for now. I'll reserve the action for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love **

Phase 06: The Princess and the Prince

Cagalli Yula Hibiki was so taken aback at the unexpected kiss. She froze while Athrun's lips worked magic on hers. Before she knew what was happening, he was exploring her mouth scrupulously, and she wasn't doing anything to stop him. Heart pounding rapidly, she placed her hands against his chest to push him away. But rather than pushing, she closed her eyes as a divine feeling filled her. At that moment, she felt safe and secured, she felt like a true woman for the first time in her life. She responded to his kiss, clinging to his arms. She was enjoying it until she heard the red-haired girl clapped her hands in joy. Snapping back to reality, she shoved Athrun away.

She wasn't the only one appalled, he thought as he locked gazes with her. Truth to be known, he only planned on giving her a short and delicate kiss. But he gave her a passionate one instead. He didn't know what came over him. "C-Cagalli…" he called her name, a faint blush creeping across his face. Remembering their act, he asked, "Am I forgiven?"

The red-haired girl was giggling sweetly. "I have never seen a couple kissed in front of me like that before," she said, clearly thrilled with them. "You two are so sweet. You should forgive him. I'm sure he won't forget your wedding anniversary again. But it's really surprising to see such a young married couple. You guys are probably about my age, correct?"

Cagalli nodded her head at the girl. "Yeah… Age doesn't matter to us…" She then turned to Athrun, regaining back her composure. "All right… I forgive you… And I'm going to that party with you." It would be absurd to refuse him in front of the girl.

Athrun presented a smile. "Thank you, Cagalli…" He wanted to persuade her through other means and not by suddenly kissing her. However, there was no denying the fact that he liked the kiss.

"So, you're name is Cagalli…" the red-haired girl beamed. "What a nice name! I'm Fllay… Fllay Alster! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Cagalli replied. _She seems nice. I kinda feel guilty for lying to her. Oh well… _She gestured her hand towards Athrun and introduced him to her. "This is my husband, Athrun Zala." Her voice was a little strained when she mentioned the word 'husband'. Why did she have to bring up the whole wedding anniversary thing?

Fllay placed a hand on her cheek, tilting her head a little to the left, as she put on a sincere expression. "Oh, I apologize for calling you a jerk earlier," she said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I always do."

"Apology accepted, Miss Alster," he said.

"Call me Fllay," she told them. "I'm going to attend the grand party tonight in this hotel. I can introduce you two to some of my friends. I'm sure they're going to love you."

"Then we'll be looking forward to it," he replied, clamping his hand on the round of Cagalli's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He was enjoying acting like a couple.

Fllay clasped her hands together in delight. "Well, I better get ready," she said. "I'll see you later!" She spun around and walked away.

As soon as Fllay was out of sight, Cagalli stepped away from Athrun and shot him a glare. "I think I'm going to hurl," she said, putting on a disgusted look. "I feel sorry for lying to that girl. She really thinks we're married. And I can't believe you played along. I thought you were always serious with things."

"I like the idea of being married to you," Athrun said, facing the door once again. He slipped the card key into the slot and opened the door. "We have to prepare for the party as well. You can have the honor of taking a shower first."

Why did he seem so normal? Wasn't he affected by the kiss at all? Well, there was nothing romantic about that kiss. It was only Athrun's ploy to smooth things over. And she'd been foolish enough to go along with it. Frankly, Cagalli admitted she had felt something. She couldn't pretend it never happened. "Are you used to kissing girls?" she asked flatly. "You gave quite a convincing act."

"You were the one who started it," he said, and Cagalli scowled at him. "And for the record, you're the first girl I've ever kissed on the lips." He had his back facing her, so she wasn't able to see him blush like crazy.

Her pulse raced. She was Athrun's first kiss? How unbelievable! With his stunning good looks, she thought he already had tons of experiences with girls. "Y-You're lying…" she managed to say without stuttering. "I bet you have a girlfriend already." She was beginning to feel nervous.

Athrun heaved a deep sigh. "Because of my job, I can't afford to have a girlfriend," he said, peering over his shoulders to gaze at her. "Besides, I haven't found the right girl yet. Who knows? Maybe you're the right one for me, Cagalli."

Cagalli's face flushed red. "Don't be ridiculous!" she uttered, clenching her fists. "I will never fall in love with you even if you're the last guy on earth." With a shrug, she walked past him and went in to the bathroom. Inside, she leaned her back against the door and looked down at the tip of her shoes. She mentally scolded herself for losing her temper yet again. She didn't mean to say such a thing to Athrun.

* * *

The dress and some accessories were sent over an hour before the party. One look at the dress and Cagalli already felt uncomfortable. There was no backing out. She told Athrun she would go with him. Too bad they have to act like a married couple in front of Fllay Alster. It took her a while to put on a dress. Then she wondered what to do with her new short hair. She wished she could call Miriallia to help her with her dilemma, but her cell phone was confiscated by Athrun. She glanced at the ribbons, hair clips, and barrettes, and figured to make things simple.

His eyes flickered over her the moment she went out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a light green stylish gown. The fitted bodice was detailed top and bottom with beautiful ruched panels which were finished with large bead and crystal gem flowers. The Carmeuse in between was scattered with beads and sequins. For footwear she wore a pair of strappy high-heeled silver sandals. Her wrists were decorated with crystal accessories. Hair was done in an updo style. The side-sweet bangs were highlighted with ribbons of highlights and lowlights. The side sections of hair were swept up and loosely pinned into soft messy loops that trickle from top of the crown down to the nape of the neck. The updo style made her look elegant and definitely sassy.

Athrun couldn't seem to stop himself from staring at her. He tugged at the collar of his white shirt and loosened his tie. "I-I don't know what to say…" he said, almost stuttering. He was too mesmerized with the beauty in front of his eyes. She was like a true princess. "You're beautiful, Cagalli."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Um…Thanks…" Her heart was leaping with joy because of the compliment, but she pretended to stay composed. Taking a good look at him, she had to admit that he looked so handsome in a black suit with a red tie. It was her first time to see him wear something so formal. She thought of complimenting him too but hesitated. _He might think I have a crush on him. _

Athrun took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Shall we go, princess?" he spoke like a true prince with emerald eyes shimmering in brilliance.

Cagalli pulled her hand away. "Don't call me princess," she said. Her heart was pounding fast again. Only he could make her so uneasy. "Come on or we'll be late…" She walked past him to the door and went out of the room first.

Giggling, Athrun said, "It looks like she's a little shy,"

When they stepped into the elevator, Athrun pressed the button of the highest floor. "Since Miss Alster is going to be there, we have to act like we're married," he said, taking hold of her hand, as the elevator door snapped shut.

Cagalli felt a quiver deep in her belly. "Don't touch me as you like," she said.

"Your hand is trembling, Cagalli." Athrun entwined his fingers with hers. "Why, I wonder?"

She snatched her hand away. "Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed.

He gazed down at her. A flush tinged her delicate skin; he'd felt the racing pulse beat as he'd held her hand. An uncontrolled excitement coursed through him. "Don't be stubborn." His emerald eyes glittered. "We have to put up a good act. Why don't we get in character right now? What would a couple do if they found themselves alone in an elevator?"

"How should I know?" Cagalli said quickly. "I haven't been in a relationship before."

The elevator doors opened to a brightly lit corridor. "This is it." Athrun cupped her elbow in his hand and guided her toward the grand ball room. The place was huge and classy. There were a lot of people talking and dancing, and Cagalli could tell that they were all influential and wealthy. "We'll fit in real nicely here."

"This reminds me of my party the other day," Cagalli said with a sigh. "So, where's your friend?"

"He's by the window on the left, watching us," Athrun said, smiling charmingly. "The girl standing beside him is his cousin."

"You mean the one who lent me this dress?"

"That's right. They're agents like me and they know about our situation."

"Then we don't have to act lovey-dovey in front of them."

He made the introductions and the two talked with Cagalli for a while. Just as he'd expected, his friends have come to like Cagalli. And Cagalli was charming to them, smiling, saying the right things.

"This dress actually belonged to my mom and I can't believe it fits you perfectly," Stellar Loussier exclaimed happily. She was a cute 14-year old girl with soft shoulder-length blonde hair and a pair of attractive eyes dyed in magenta. Her baby-blue dress was a feminine masterpiece, shaped to flatter, in gorgeous satin. Boned bustier created an incredible silhouette with a draped knee-length skirt and white wrap tie belt. "I made the right choice."

"Thanks for lending me this dress," Cagalli said, embodying the essence of an elegant woman. She couldn't act her usual ruthless self in a formal party.

Nicol Amalfi, the 15-year old host of the party, took two glasses of champagne from the waiter and gave them to Athrun and Cagalli. He had short curly green hair and golden-brown eyes. He was definitely a handsome young man with a kind expression. "Have you found out about the people who are after her?" he asked Athrun.

"Not yet… But I am investigating…" Athrun replied, taking a sip of champagne.

"Nicol, it's time for you to play the piano," Stellar told her cousin, clasping her hands in delight. "Everyone's waiting."

"It's been a while since I heard you play," Athrun said.

Nicol gave him a smile. "Why don't you ask the lovely Miss Cagalli here to a dance while I play the music?" he said, patting Athrun's shoulder. "I want you two to enjoy the party as much as you can." With that, he walked towards the grand piano and sat down on the chair. He lifted his hands, carefully placing it over the keys, and closed his eyes. He took a moment to relax before he started playing a wonderful piece.

"That's one of my favorite songs," Stellar said, reminiscing. "It's so romantic, so moving."

"He's really a talented pianist." Athrun bowed in front of Cagalli as he held out his hand. "May I ask you to a dance, princess?" he asked.

Cagalli blushed furiously and growled, "Forget it."

"Come on, Cagalli, just one dance," said Athrun, winking an eye at her. There was a divine gleam in his eyes.

"Fine!" Cagalli took his hand. "One dance, and then I'm out of here." They walked to the dance floor as Stellar wished them good luck.

To the sound of the music, they danced very properly. Athrun's hand was splayed lightly across her back. Their bodies weren't close enough to touch. He felt her tense and smiled attractively. With one easy movement, he pulled her against him. He wanted to hold her. "Let's make this dance more interesting," he said as he linked his arms around her waist. "Put your arms around my neck."

There was really nowhere else for her arms to go because their bodies were so close together that she couldn't possible wedged her arms between them. Hesitantly, feeling utterly trapped, she laid her hands on his shoulders, not daring to curve her arms around him. Cagalli drew in a sharp gulp of air. She could feel the solid, muscular chest of his imprinted against the length of her whole body; she could feel his breath in her hair.

"Relax," Athrun whispered against her ear. "You're a little stiff, Cagalli."

"I-I'm not a good dancer, okay?" Well, she wasn't into ballroom dancing. She was more into hip-hop and modern.

"You're doing fine," he murmured softly. With his other hand, which was resting on her back, he began to knead the sensitive hollow of her spine. His touch was enough to give her Goosebumps.

In fact, every nerve in her body was responding to his caresses. Her skin felt as if it had just burst in flames. Her breast crushed against the muscular wall of Athrun's chest, felt heavy and full. An urge to rub against him sent her spinning. There was a pounding in her ears that pulsed in harmony with the shameful, forbidden, exciting throbbing between her thighs. Her tensions soon disappeared and she eased up. She was moving in time to the slow, dreamy music. Cagalli's eyelids drooped and then closed as she drew a deep breath. Athrun was stirring against her. But instead of pulling away, she wriggled closer. She'd never felt so intimate before. When she felt his lips on the curve of her neck, a breathless sigh escaped from her throat.

Athrun's senses kicked up. He drew a breath but when he inhaled, the sexy scent of her perfume went straight to his head, clouding his mind. She felt so soft and warm in his arms. And though their bodies were as close as they could possibly be, he wanted to be even closer.

The slow song ended and the bang struck up a more upbeat music. Stunned and dazed, Cagalli and Athrun drew apart and stared at each other. Both were flushed.

"Cagalli, Athrun!" The cheery female voice seemed to come from another dimension.

Athrun and Cagalli simultaneously turned toward the sound. A familiar red-haired girl was walking toward them. She was clad in an alluring pink dress, featuring a skirt made out rows of sewn chiffon. The sexy busty top featured boning for a flattering fit and a crystal belt completed the look. Her footwear consisted of a pair of silver sandals.

"Fllay…" Cagalli stammered. It was difficult to talk. Her mind was in a mist. "Hey there…"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Fllay wrapped her arms around Cagalli's right arm. "This place is just too big. Anyway, you two were dancing so sexily." She gave a soft yet teasing giggle.

The passion she'd felt a while ago in Athrun's arms drained from her. _You two were dancing so sexily. _The phrase rang in her ears. It reminded her he was an agent on a mission to bring her home. A short memory of how she'd been dancing with him flashed through her mind. Cagalli flushed red from her cheeks to the tips of her toes.

"I wish I could dance like that with my future husband," Fllay said. "I so envy you right now, Cagalli."

"I guess," Cagalli replied. She was back in full command of her wits now.

"Athrun, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your wife for a while," Fllay said with a mischievous smile. "I want to introduce her to my friends."

"Of course, I don't mind," Athrun said smoothly as if he wasn't affected by the way they danced. "It will do Cagalli some good to spend some time with girls. I'll be on the terrace if you need me." He bowed his head politely and walked away.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: Athrun and Cagalli are getting more intimate. Their attraction for one another is strong. It won't be long until their feelings will fully bloom. Nicol, Stellar, and Fllay are just minor characters in the story—more like extras. They won't play any major roles. As promised, there will be action in the next chapter. Send in those reviews to keep me inspired. Don't send me flames.


	7. Something from the Heart

JC: The dance left our favorite couple baffled and uneasy. A lot has happened between them and they're going to be in trouble in this chapter. They're going to receive some help from Nicol and Stellar. I've mentioned it before that they are also agents. You'll get a lot more moments from them too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love **

Phase 07: Something from the Heart

Athrun stood in front of their hotel room door and stared down on the card slot. A sudden tension gripped him. He was aware of Cagalli standing closer at his side. "It was an interesting evening…" He only received silence as a reply. He figured that she was too tired to talk.

He stepped into the room first, switching the lights on. He held the door open and waited for her to get in before he locked the door. "Stellar sent some night gowns for you to wear. You can find them inside the drawer." He removed his coat and threw it over a chair.

Imagining herself lying on bed wearing a girly piece of clothing, Cagalli quickly said, "I prefer t-shirts."

He sighed. "All right… I have an extra shirt." He pulled out a big blue shirt from the drawer and gave it to Cagalli. "You can use the bathroom first. Don't take too long, okay?"

Kicking off her shoes, she went into the bathroom. It only took her about ten minutes to get ready for bed. She came out wearing only the t-shirt, which reached up to her mid-thighs. She slipped into the bed covers and buried her head in the soft pillow. When Athrun went to the bathroom to change, she found herself thinking about him and the dance. How could they be so intimate during that time? How could she let a man touch her like that? It was totally crazy and absurd.

And when Athrun exited the bathroom, Cagalli closed her eyes but not before she got a breathtaking view of his naked chest. Unable to help herself, she peeked out through lowered lashes. Watching him move around the room in nothing but a pair of shorts made her blush madly. She averted her gaze until he switched off the lights. Her discomfort increased when Athrun lay down on the couch, softly whispering, "Good night, Cagalli…" Though his smooth voice annoyed her and thrilled her at the same time, she didn't respond.

Later that night, three knocks came from the door, waking Athrun up. Thinking it was an enemy, he grabbed his gun and cautiously walked towards the door. He looked into the peep-hole and saw Stellar and Nicol. Sighing in relief, he unlocked the door and opened it. "I know it's not your habit to wake people up in the middle of the night, so you must have a good reason for being here," he said, having a good hunch.

"Athrun, you're half-naked!" Stellar pointed out as she giggled like a sweet little child. She was wearing a printed tube top with blue band, white mini-skirt with a pearl belt and chain, and white patent pumps with circular chain. "Oh, don't tell me you did it with Cagalli already?"

Athrun almost choked in his own saliva. "No… I didn't do anything to her…" he said, placing a hand on his temple. "So, tell me what are you doing here?"

Nicol put on a serious face. "Athrun, you and Cagalli have to get out of here quick. Some suspicious guys are roaming outside the hotel and I'm sure they're not here to check in."

"Did they have to appear in such a time?" Athrun checked the clock. Damn, it was 3 AM in the morning. Could they have just waited until sunrise? "Let me guess… Some of them are hanging around my car, correct?"

"Yes… But they didn't do anything to it. And don't worry. Stellar and I will help you two escape."

"I can always count on you two," Athrun said. He never doubted their abilities. Even though Stellar and Nicol were young, they were highly skilled agents trained since childhood.

* * *

Several men in black suits were roaming around the area, blocking the main entrance and the back doors of the hotel. Athrun's car was parked in front, so they had no choice but to confront them. However, Athrun had a plan in mind, and together with Nicol and Stellar, he knew he would succeed. As they reached the entrance, Athrun hauled Cagalli behind a large plant to hide themselves from two men guarding there. They had guns equipped with silencer. Athrun was sure that they won't kill Cagalli, but he'll be dead meat if he faced them head on.

Willing himself to calm, he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and aimed at one of the men. Keeping it steady, he placed pressure on the trigger. Then he shot the man and knocked him out. The other guy rushed toward his fallen companion to see what was wrong. Too bad Athrun only had one dart. He could've shot him as well.

Adrenaline pumping, he ran towards the guy and kicked him across the face. His kick was so powerful that he knocked the guy unconscious. "Let's hurry," he told Cagalli, holding out his hand for her.

Cagalli shrugged. "I can run on my own," she icily said. She was still having trouble making eye contact with him because of the dance last night. She could still sense the warmth of his body and his sizzling kisses on her skin.

They'd gotten only steps from the hotel entrance before another enemy appeared behind them, calling out their attention. Almost tripping over her own feet, Cagalli whipped around. Her stomach knotted as she faced the angry man who aimed his gun at Athrun. She didn't have time to assess the situation because Athrun dragged her away and told her to keep running for their life. The man was going to shoot, but someone beat him to it, causing the man to crumble to the ground.

A smile appeared on Athrun's face as he turned his gaze towards a certain direction. "Thank you, Nicol," he said, as two more enemies appeared. "Would you mind taking care of the rest? They're really annoying."

Nicol raised his gun and shot the two accurately. "It's as easy as pie," he said. "You and Cagalli better hurry. There are a lot of them. Stellar has already secured the gate. You'll meet her on the way out. Good luck to the two of you." Once he saw more men coming, he put on a serious face and charged towards them, firing his gun at will.

"He's good…" Cagalli said in awe. Nicol was a year younger than her and he was already a professional agent. Who knew such a kind and gentle pianist could be so deadly? _Never judge a person from their looks… _she thought silently as she and Athrun started running again.

When they've reached the parking lot, Athrun calmly pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors. Acting cautious, he first checked the engine, the trunk, and the insides of the car for any suspicious things. He thought that the enemy might have planted tracking devices or traps in his car. After a minute search, he was relieved to find none. He slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Get in the car, Cagalli," he said.

But before she could even touch the door, she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and a gun's tip against her back. "Let go of me, bastard," she demanded, and the man's grip on her arm tightened. Refusing to give in, she turned, free arm swinging. Her fist connected with the side of his face and she kicked his manhood hard. "That'll teach you not to mess with me." She smiled triumphantly when the man howled in pain.

Athrun jumped over the car and kicked the man away. "Are you all right, Cagalli?" he asked as he landed in front of her. "Did you get hurt?"

"Hey, I kicked his ass just now," Cagalli said. "I'm definitely all—" Her eye suddenly caught sight of a man aiming his gun at Athrun. Acting purely on instincts, she was able to hook her foot behind Athrun's knee and pulled. He came toppling like a felled tree, but she was directly in his path. He smacked into her and sent her falling. She shrieked and down she went, Athrun on top of her, crushing into the ground. The timing was perfect because she managed to save him from getting hit by a bullet. Now that she was trapped beneath his weight, she could barely move or breathe.

The man cursed under his breath for missing the chance. He had no choice but to move in closer to get a clear shot. But as he did so, Stellar appeared and threw small knives at his leg to prevent him from walking. "You're not allowed to hurt my friends," she said. When he dropped on his knees, the young girl ran towards him and hit the back of his neck, rending him unconscious.

Panting, Cagalli glowered at him. "Get off me, you idiot!"

Athrun was in no hurry to obey. "You're the one who put me here."

"I only did that to save you. Now I'm regretting it…"

"Well, I owe you my life…"

Starting to get claustrophobic under him, she tried pushing him away. But her effort was in vain. He didn't budge one bit. "Athrun, I'll give you five seconds to get off me or else I'll murder you!" she exclaimed. "I'm not kidding!"

Athrun's weight lifted. "Calm down… You make it sound like I was molesting you." He offered her a hand as he stood, but Cagalli swatted it away and got back to her feet by herself.

Skilled and quick as lightning, Stellar fought with more men. Despite only being armed with knives and daggers, Stellar didn't have a hard time facing her enemies who were carrying guns. After beating the last of them, she twirled around and looked at Cagalli and Athrun. "It's a good thing it's night time. They can't see my face clearly," she said, giggling sweetly. "I beat them up for you. But they're only unconscious. You better scat before they wake up."

"You're awesome, Stellar," Cagalli said, smiling genuinely at the younger blonde. "Thanks a lot for the help."

Stellar winked an eye. "You're welcome, Cagalli!"

Without another moment to spare, Athrun and Cagalli slipped into the car and dashed away from the hotel. Back on the road, Cagalli waited for a while before talking. "Your friends… Will they be all right? It was a mess back there." She was afraid they might get arrested for the trouble they've caused. She can't imagine those two behind bars. "I'm really grateful for what they did, but was it okay to get them involved? Even though they were agents, they were still young."

Athrun showed her an assured smile. "Don't worry about them… They'll be fine," he told her. "Those two are very smart and they know how to handle themselves."

"I see…" She focused her eyes on the road. "Hey, did you find out who they are working for? And why are they so vent on capturing me? What is it that their boss wants from me? We should've captured one of them and forced him to talk."

"Forcing them to talk is not going to work," Athrun said. "Those men were trained not to leak any information about their boss. It's the same with me."

"Oh…" Cagalli grimaced, lowering her gaze on her lap. "Until now… I still don't know who your boss is. I find it very annoying that you're so secretive. But I can't do anything about it. You won't tell me no matter what I do."

Athrun heaved a deep sigh. "I'm sorry but I'm only doing my job, Cagalli," he said.

Was kissing her part of the job too? She doesn't think so. And what about the dancing? _Don't tell me it was an act… At that moment, it felt like we were really a couple in love. _She remembered exactly how they danced together back at the party. It was such a passionate dance. Cagalli felt her cheeks getting warmer just by thinking about it. _A couple in love…Yeah, right… _

* * *

After three hours of driving, Cagalli's stomach started complaining. "I'm starving. Do you have any food?" she asked. The car had just left the city.

"Check the backseat. You'll find some sandwiches in the bag. I've managed to stack up on food while we were at the hotel."

"You really think ahead, huh?" There was sarcasm in her voice, but nevertheless she was a little impressed with him. "Well… I'm going to stuff myself with one or two. I hope you don't mind."

"Suit yourself," he replied as he saw Cagalli taking three sandwiches from the bag. "But remember to leave some for me, okay?" Ignoring him, Cagalli feasted on the sandwiches. And when the car drove through a short bumpy road, she nearly choked. Athrun was drinking out of his water bottle as he saw her struggling to swallow her food. Her expression screamed for water. Sighing, he pulled the car to a stop and handed her his water bottle.

Cagalli gulped down the water rapidly and breathed out in relief. "I thought I was gonna die…" she said. "You could have at least warned me that we were going to pass a bumpy road."

"It's not my fault if you eat so fast," he said, noticing a river from afar. "Maybe we should rest here for a while. We're far away from civilization now, and chances of those goons following us here are pretty low. What do you say, Cagalli? I know you want to get out of the car and stretch out."

"How about your job? If we keep stopping, we'll never get back home." As heartless as she sounded, Cagalli crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I smell something fishy. I hope you're not planning something, Athrun." She slid out of the car and took note of the breathtaking view of the scenery before her. "But a walk would do me wonders—a walk alone…"

Emerald-green eyes stared at her seriously. There was a moment of silence between them before he finally agreed. "I'll give you ten minutes to wander around. Remember, no funny business. Don't even try to escape from me. You know very well that you're in danger."

"Geez, you sound like an old man telling a young girl what to do," Cagalli said with a shrug. "Look, I have no intention of escaping. Besides, if I do that, I'll eventually get captured by those goons. I don't want that to happen to me."

Walking along the river, she spotted a heart-shaped white rock and picked it up. The rock was simply perfect in shape and it shone beautifully under the sunlight. It made her remember about the time her mother brought Kira and her to the beach when they were only six years old. She loved playing at the beach and she would usually tackle Kira into the water or pummel him with a beach ball for fun. And whenever she unintentionally makes her twin brother cry, she would get a good scolding from her mother. Cagalli always told her mother that it wasn't her fault why Kira was such a crybaby. True, Kira cries way too easily before, but the present Kira was more mature. It was also their hobby to collect shells, and her mother found two very beautiful white stones once and gave it to Kira and her. Until now, the stones were kept in a safe place, because those were precious to them.

Despite the trip down memory lane, Cagalli was enjoying the walk. For once she didn't feel any pressure. And nature had a way of soothing her anxiety. The sun, the breeze, and the river were just what she needed to relax. Even so, reality intruded all too soon, when Athrun came and said her time was up, reminding her she was still a prisoner. "Damn…" Not letting her disappointment get to her, Cagalli turned back, her gaze sweeping the area where the car was parked.

"Do you feel a lot better?" Athrun asked, seeing her stopping and stretching, rotating her shoulders, and neck. "You know we have to get going."

"Do you really have to take me back?" she muttered under her breath. "What if those hooligans are waiting back home? And I don't think I can stand seeing that bastard Yuuna again. I don't even want to face my uncle. But I'm sure Kira's worried about me and Miriallia too… I took off without even telling them."

"You'll see them soon," Athrun said. "Now let's go…"

"What's the rush? It's not like those guys know we're here. You already confiscated my cell phone and there are no tracking devices on the car." She removed her sneakers and socks. "I'm planning to stick around this place a little more." She dipped her feet into the water and shivered at the coldness.

Athrun sighed in frustration. "We don't have time for this, Cagalli," he said, wrapping his fingers around her upper arm. "Even though there are no tracking devices, there are still other ways to find us. Come on, don't be stubborn."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled at him, glaring furiously. "And let go of my arm!"

"Please, Cagalli…" he ordered through clenched teeth. Unintentionally, he dug his fingernails deeper into her skin.

Cagalli winced and quickly glanced down on her arm. "You're hurting me, Athrun," she said.

"I don't care."

"Well, I care!"

Several feet away from them, a man on a motorcycle pulled to a stop. He was wearing a black shirt with v-neckline and red linings, dark brown pants, and black rubber shoes. He took off his helmet, revealing his unruly black hair and crimson-red eyes. He looked cool and very dashing. Recognizing the blonde girl, he hopped off his motorcycle and hung his helmet on the handle. Hurriedly, he approached the two. "Cagalli!" he called out her name, prompting the two to look at him.

Cagalli widened her eyes at the sight of the unexpected guy. "Y-You...? What are you doing here?"

"Let go of her!" the guy said, grabbing the front of Athrun's shirt and pulling him a little off balance.

His expression both surprised and serious, Athrun released her. "This isn't your business."

"It's my business because you're messing with my friend here." Enraged crimson eyes seemed to bore holes through Athrun's emerald ones. And as he turned to Cagalli, his expression softened up a bit. "Cagalli, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm all right…" Cagalli said, trying her best not to snap at the guy. "But what the hell are you doing here, Shinn?" The motorcycle guy was actually a good friend of hers, who was two years younger, and he had a violent temper similar to hers. His full name was Shinn Asuka.

"Just driving through the countryside… More importantly, why are you with this asshole?" He shot a glare back at Athrun. "I don't remember you having a boyfriend or anything."

Knowing she had to get away from Athrun, Cagalli decided to put her acting skills into action again. The situation was better than she'd hoped for. Her vicious friend was enough to take out Athrun. "This guy is only forcing me to go out with him," she said, trying her best to sound in distressed. "You won't believe how much trouble I got into because of him. He's also the reason why my hair is so short now."

Athrun couldn't help thinking absurdly of her. "What the heck are you saying? I'm only taking you back home because it's my job. We got in trouble because someone is trying to capture you. And you're the one who cut your hair short. Don't blame it on me." He thought Cagalli was already fine being with him, but he could clearly see that he was wrong. The feisty girl had no plans of going back home just yet. "Cagalli, stop making up stories."

Shinn shoved at Athrun. "You better leave before I decide to murder you," he said. He was awfully protective of Cagalli.

It looked like he had to do a little acting as well, Athrun thought. His beautiful gaze swept over the blonde. Then his eyes closed and his head lowered. "Cagalli, I admit… I've been a real jerk and I'm sorry to make you so upset." He couldn't believe he had the decency to say such mushy stuff. "You came to me, asking for my help. But instead of helping you, I'm forcing you to go back to your fiancé."

"Oh, yeah… I've heard from Haww that you're engaged to a rich business man." Shinn wrinkled his nose in disapproval. "You don't know how surprised I was. Please tell me you're not marrying that guy."

"I have no intention… But my uncle…" Cagalli lowered her gaze. "My uncle wants me to… I have no choice but to obey him. You know, I can't even imagine a married life with my so-called fiancé."

"Since this guy won't help you," Shinn narrowed his eyes at Athrun before taking Cagalli into his arms, "I'll help you instead. There's no way I'd let you marry a guy you don't even love. You can count on me, Cagalli. I won't let you down."

Suddenly struck with resentment and crushing jealousy, Athrun pulled the blonde away from Shinn and hugged her tight. At this point, he wasn't acting anymore. His actions were based on his emotions. "Don't touch her as you please," he said. "I will be the one helping her. I won't let her marry another guy because she only belongs to me."

Cagalli was stunned by the possessive tone that sounded far too real, and her pulse skittered as Shinn's face twisted with ire.

"Let go of her!" Shinn tore them apart. "You have no right to touch her!" His arm pulled back and swung, his hard fist going directly for Athrun's face. Athrun ducked out of the way and landed a punch directly in the middle of the solar plexus. Shinn caved in.

"Shinn!" gasped Cagalli. "Athrun, you didn't have to hurt him!"

Not giving up so easily, Shinn regained his composure. "I'll make you pay for that, bastard!" He attempted to punch Athrun again. However, Athrun was too quick for him. "Dammit!" He launched a front kick and then a roundhouse kick, but his attacks were all dodged. He had to admit that Athrun was real good.

Athrun evaded another punch from Shinn and went behind him. "Sorry…" he muttered before hitting Shinn's neck with his hand. Shinn went down like a heavy log.

"Shinn!" Cagalli knelt down to gather her friend in her arms. "Shinn, hey… Wake up…" She didn't mean for this to happen. All she wanted was to escape from Athrun, but Shinn ended up getting hurt.

"I only knocked him out," Athrun said.

"I can't believe you hurt my friend," Cagalli said, settling Shinn's head carefully on the ground. "Now I'm even more irritated at you."

"Why do you have to act like we're in a relationship or something every time we meet people?" Athrun questioned her, as she stood up. "Why did you have to tell your friend I was forcing you to go out with me?"

Cagalli clenched her hands hard. "I want to regain my life back," she said, biting her lip in frustration. "I'm sick and tired of all of this. All I wanted was to cut off my engagement, but I only got into more trouble with you. I know I should be grateful to you, since you've saved me countless times already. Still, I should've never come to ask for your help. I've realized that it's better for me to get away from you."

"No…You're staying with me…" Athrun said and simply grabbed Cagalli's wrist. "I was serious with what I said. I will be the one helping you. After all we've been through I've realized how important you are to me. I know I've betrayed your trust by lying about who I really am, but I want you to trust me now as a friend. If you want to regain your life back, then I'll gladly help you."

Cagalli saw the earnestness in his orbs, but she told herself not to be fooled. "Nice try, Athrun…" she said sarcastically. "I know you're job is more important than my feelings. You're still going to take me home."

He expected her to say that and he knew exactly what to reply. "You're right. I'm still going to fulfill my mission. But I'm also going to break up your engagement to Yuuna Roma Seiran. I know how to deal with your uncle."

_To be continued…  


* * *

_JC: Woah… This is pretty long. We're going to have a wonderful moment between Athrun and Cagalli in the next chapter. They're going to be pretty intimate with one another. Shinn is just a minor character here. I love popping characters out of nowhere. This story won't contain a lot of chapters. I'm not planning on writing an extremely long novel. Anyway, please review. No flaming.


	8. Raindrops and a Dream

JC: Many thanks to my beloved reviewers. You guys are such an inspiration. This is rated T, so I won't write those lemon stuff. But I do read lemon sometimes. Okay, this is the chapter where they are going to get more intimate with one another. If you enjoyed their sexy dance before, you're going to love this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love**

Phase 08: Raindrops and a Dream

"Thank you for trusting me again, Cagalli," Athrun said as soon as they were back on the road and he was certain no guy on a motorcycle was after them. "And I apologize for what I did to your friend back there."

"Do you think he'll be all right? We should have brought him with us."

"We can't involve him. Your situation is serious. Besides, we've left him a note, explaining everything about us. But I left out the part of me being an agent."

However, his explanation was far more complex. "I think he'll find it hard to believe that you're my boyfriend," she grumbled, leaning her cheek on her arm. "But lying is necessary under these circumstances." Actually, it was the best solution so Shinn wouldn't have to worry so much about her.

"By the way, what is Shinn Asuka to you?" Athrun asked. "Is he only a friend or something more?" There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, which Cagalli failed to notice.

"Shinn and I have been friends since childhood. We lived together in the same neighborhood before I moved into my uncle's mansion."

"So, you two are pretty close."

She raised a brow at him. "Yeah… What's it to you?" she said roughly.

"No wonder he was protective of you…" He remembered how Shinn held her in his arms and felt a bit annoyed about it. "Do you let all your male friends touch you like that? Or is it in your nature to be so touchy with boys?" Okay, those words came out of his mouth on their own.

Cagalli flushed red and vigorously shook her head. "Do you take me as a fool?!" she uttered. "Of course not! Why are you even asking me about that?!"

Why? He wasn't so sure himself. All he knew was the mere thought of seeing Cagalli in the arms of another guy made his blood boil like crazy for some reason. The pressure of his work might be getting to him, he thought silently, but there was something in his heart he couldn't quite explain. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" he said, sighing under his breath.

"Fine then…How about answering my questions?" Cagalli folded her arms in front of her chest. "Why did you become an agent in the first place? Are you doing this for money?"

"No…I'm doing this to repay a debt. You see, I owe my boss my life. If it weren't for him, I would probably be dead in the streets by now."

Cagalli glanced at Athrun in confusion as he swung his car into the driveway of a white western-style house. Athrun braked to a stop before pulling into the garage a few feet in front of them. "You're not going to bother putting the car in the garage?" A fine drizzle was beginning to fall outside, spotting the windshield. "Exactly where are we?" she asked.

"This house belongs to Nicol," he answered. "We're free to spend the night here."

She was going to spend another night with him? An unsettling combination of trepidation and anticipation streaked through her. "It's still hours before the sun will set, so why are we stopping here? We're still miles away from my home, you know."

"And I thought you weren't excited to go home yet," Athrun said, chuckling lightly. "I'm doing you a favor. Besides, my boss isn't going to mind, though I'm sure he'll probably ask for an explanation." He watched her nibble her lower lip as she squirmed in her seat, and he smiled.

Cagalli scanned the house, sitting still, as Athrun walked around to her side of the car. The rain had started to pick up, and when he opened the door for her and offered his hand, a splash of cold water blew inside. "Why did it have to rain?!" she complained.

"Well, if you don't like the rain, I suggest that we should get in the house and warm ourselves up." When she didn't accept his hand, he took hers and tugged gently. Automatically, she climbed out of the car. He kept her hand tucked in his as he rushed her through the rain into the house, flicking on the lights as soon as they entered. "It's my third time here."

"Seems like nobody's home…"

"The caretaker of this house lives a few blocks away from here," Athrun said. "He comes here to check the house every once in a while."

She frowned. She was very aware of the implications of being alone with him. It wasn't a good sign at all. She cleared her throat. "The house is nice," she said, trying not to show her nervousness.

"Yeah." Athrun dropped onto the sofa. "Have a seat, Cagalli." He indicated the sofa cushion beside him.

Sitting way too close to him will only make her more nervous. "I-I'll have a look around outside…" She turned around and headed for the door. Athrun caught her around the waist and swung her back against him, locking his arms around her. "Hey, let me go!" she demanded.

"It's raining outside. I don't want you to get wet. Don't tell me you're planning on leaving me again?" he said softly. He would start worrying the moment Cagalli was out of sight. He hadn't worried about a woman before in his life. Why Cagalli? "You gave me your word Cagalli… You said you're going to trust me. But can I trust you not to leave me?"

Blushing madly, she tried pushing him away, but he didn't release her. "All right!" Aggravation edged her voice. "I won't go anywhere! Sheesh! You worry too much!"

"I can't help but worry about you." He nestled his chin on her shoulder. "You've grown attached to me, Cagalli. There's no denying that fact." He pressed a gentle kiss into the nape of her neck and smiled as he felt the small shiver ripple through her. His teeth closed lightly around her earlobe at the same moment that his hands moved from her waist to cup the round of her shoulders.

"Athrun…" Cagalli's voice was husky and thick and she wondered hazily why she was whispering. "What do you think you're doing…? Let go—"

"I won't," he said.

Despite her faint attempts at protest, she was leaning into him instead of pulling herself out of his grasp. Before she could utter a word, he brushed his lips against hers and slipped his hand under her shirt. Cagalli started violently at the feel of his fingers on her bare flesh. "Athrun…" she whispered his name. She wanted to tell him to stop, to let her go, but somehow she found herself desiring him more.

Athrun touched her hair, stroking over it to the nape of her neck. She had her head lowered, so he tipped it up with both hands to look into her amber eyes. "Cagalli…You're the only girl to ever make me feel this way…" he said.

"Athrun…I…" she whispered, just before he captured her mouth with his. Her lips parted under his insistent, sensuous demand, and his hands moved around her body. "Please…" She turned her head to protest, but Athrun pretended not to hear a thing.

His mouth caught hers again and her eyelids felt heavy. And then he scooped her up in his arms and lay her down on the sofa. His fingers slid underneath her shirt to unhook her bra and tease her into a great excitement, and then over the soft skin to her waist, pulling open the fastening of her jeans.

"We can't—"

"We can…" he muttered, his hand sliding to her hip while his mouth explored her throat.

All of a sudden, Cagalli snapped back to her senses. The passion that had melted into her heart simply vanished. "Get off me!" She pushed him with both hands."You're such a pervert!"

Athrun braced himself on his elbows and stared down at her, his eyes cloudy, his expression dazed. "Cagalli we—"

"I don't want this, you idiot!" Cagalli took advantage of his momentary weakness and slipped out from under him, landing on the floor with a thud. She quickly scrambled to her feet. "I can't believe I let you harass me like this!"

Athrun levered himself to a sitting position. "Cagalli, I'm sorry…" he said. "I was going too fast and I scared you. Come here and I'll—"

"Forget it!" Her voice quavered. She quickly fixed her shirt and jeans, her hands shaking. She didn't even try to fasten her bra. "I knew I should've not trusted you. I feel so stupid." She felt a rush of tears blind her as she dashed toward the door.

"Cagalli!" Athrun bellowed after her. He rose to his feet and paused for a while to reflect on his action. "Why did I have to do that? Why?" He heard the front door slam and knew she'd gone outside. Fear and uneasiness rushed through his veins. She was going to run away. He had to stop her. He followed and found her standing under the rain, her hands clenched tight.

The blonde shot a glare at him, warning him not to approach her. The rain had escalated to a heavy down-pour and both of them were getting soaked. But she didn't care. The rain helped disguised the tears in her eyes.

"Come back inside," he said. "I don't want you to get sick. I know I've scared you, but if we just talk about it—"

"How stupid do you think I am?!" Cagalli exclaimed hotly. "I'm not about to fall for your smooth talking! I know you're only being nice to me so you could get me into bed!" She felt foolish and disheartened. Cagalli trembled as she remembered how she'd let him touch her, how she'd wanted him to do so much more.

"It's not like that…"

"Shut up!" she yelled out as she shut her eyes. "I don't want to hear excuses. In fact, I don't want to see your face ever again."

Her words were like knives stabbing his heart. "Cagalli, I didn't know what came over me…" But he could still remember how he wanted her, how his heart screamed her name as he kissed her and held her in his arms.

Angered and disappointed, Cagalli ran blindly. She had to get away from him. Continuing to be held in Athrun Zala's grasp was a bitter pill she couldn't choke down anymore. But no matter how fast she ran, he caught up to her ever before she set foot on the road. He once again wrapped his fingers around her arm. "I hate you, Athrun!" she exclaimed loudly, jarring to a halt. "I hate you so much!" She stomped on his foot, turned, and punched the side of his face.

Athrun winced in pain, but he managed to hang on. "Calm down, Cagalli…" he said, but the blonde refused to listen to him. "Please, Cagalli…"

With all the struggling, Cagalli pushed Athrun so hard which caused him to slip and fall to the ground. Much to her dismay, she was dragged down with him. And as soon as her body made contact with his, Athrun enfolded his arms around her. "Stop it! Let me go, Athrun!" She pounded her fists on his chest as she continued to cry. "I hate you… I hate…you…"

"Cagalli…" He didn't move from his position and continued to hold her firmly. And the moment she became silent, Athrun looked at her and realized she fainted.

* * *

Athrun stretched out in the bathtub filled with warm water. But he didn't find it relaxing. His thoughts race through his head at rapid-fire speed and all of them had to do with Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Images of her kept tumbling through his head. He once again recalled the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body against her. He remembered how he wanted her, how his body throbbed with urgency. Shaking off those thoughts, he got out of the tub and began to towel himself dry. He grabbed a robe, put it on, and strode in to the bedroom and laid his eyes on the sleeping beauty on the bed. He knew it would take much to ask for her forgiveness, he told himself. As he sat down on the bed, part of him wanted to kiss her again, but he knew better than to take advantage of the situation.

With a sigh, he brushed some strands of hair away from Cagalli's face and grimly smiled. "I'm sorry," he told her for the umpteenth time. "I hope we can still be friends…" He felt a lump form in his throat and found himself thinking how he should proceed with the mission. Frankly, he didn't want to bring her home anymore. He wanted her to stay with him. But he can't betray his boss. He had to finish what he started.

Walking towards the window, Athrun allowed himself to wonder what his life would have been like if his parents had not died in an accident. Perhaps he would have never become an agent. Perhaps he would have a normal life. And one thing was certain—he never would have met Cagalli Yula Hibiki. Athrun's mouth curved into a reluctant smile.

A faint moan brought his attention back to the blonde again. He saw her stir and moving her lips. Without taking his eyes off of her, he went closer and knelt down beside the bed. "Cagalli…" he said her name in a very soft and loving tone.

"Mom…" she muttered in her sleep as a drop of tear trickled down her cheek. She reached out for something in the air, and Athrun simply took her hand into his. "Mom…" She was dreaming about her mother who passed away. Athrun frowned and held her hand against his face, hoping to comfort her.

In her dream, Cagalli was in a very beautiful flower garden together with her beloved mother. She closed her eyes tight, shaking her head. She found it hard to believe that her mother was just right there before her eyes. Her mother was clad in a white summer dress with a Sunday hat on her head and she looked like an angel. "Mom…is that really you?" she asked. Shivers wracked her as she hoped her mother was real and not some illusion.

Via Hibiki faced her daughter with a tender smile. "Cagalli, I've missed you so much," she said, walking over to Cagalli. "What's with that expression? It seems like you just saw a ghost." She caressed Cagalli's cheeks with both hands before she hugged her.

Cagalli's eyes went wide as saucers. "Mom…" Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "It's really you. I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged her mother back and cried on her shoulder. There were no words to describe the overwhelming happiness in her heart.

"I asked God if I can visit you and here I am…" Via said, pulling away to face her daughter. "It's good to see you again, Cagalli. I see you've cut your hair. Your new hairstyle suits you well."

The young blonde flushed red and shyly thanked her mother for the compliment. She had so many things she wanted to talk about with her mother and didn't know where to start. And as they walked along the path, she noticed a bush of blue roses from afar. The color of the roses reminded her of Athrun and she couldn't help frowning at the mere thought of him.

"What's the matter, Cagalli?" Via asked, as Cagalli approached the rose bush and reached out to touch the petals. "Hmm… Did you know Blue Roses were traditionally created by dyeing white roses? But now these roses have been bred by hybridization methods. Blue Roses signify mystery and they are believed to be able to grant the owner youth or grant wishes."

Cagalli carefully picked one rose and brought it near her lips. "I wish it could grant my wish right now…" she said. She felt like crying. "Mom, I've been so confused lately and I don't know what to do anymore." She stared blindly ahead, twirling the rose in her hand.

"What is your wish?"

The blonde sighed unhappily. "I wish you were still alive…" She gulped back the sob that rose in her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of her mother again. "I want you to come back to me and Kira. I want us to be together again as a family."

Her mother took off her hat and placed it on Cagalli's head. "I never left you and Kira…" she said with a gentle smile on her face. "I'm always with you in here." She pointed a finger at Cagalli's heart before she embraced her.

"But…you're still…" Cagalli couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'm always alive within your hearts," Via said, softly stroking Cagalli's hair. "And even though I could no longer be with you and your brother, I'll continue to watch over you two from heaven. So, Cagalli, please don't cry anymore."

Unwillingly, she pulled away from her mother and wiped away the tears with her hand. And as she looked up at her mother again, she put on a smile. "Thank you, mom…" she said.

"A smile always suits you best, Cagalli," Via said, giggling, as she patted her daughter's head. "Now then… I think it's time for me to go."

Cagalli grimaced. "Do you have to go so soon? I want to spend more time with you." Via gave her a sincere look, and Cagalli deeply sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Don't worry… You won't be alone. When you wake up, you'll get to see him again—the boy with same color of hair as that rose." Via took the rose from Cagalli's hand and sniffed its dazzling aroma.

"I…I don't ever want to see him again," Cagalli said, clenching her hands, as she recalled what Athrun did to her earlier. "I thought I could trust him. I thought he would help me. But he's nothing by a lying two-faced bastard. I hate him so much." She bit her lip in frustration.

Via slowly shook her head. "That's not what your heart is telling you," she said, placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "I can see it in your eyes. You care for him. You just don't want to admit it because of your stubbornness."

"No…He…I…" She couldn't find the right words to say. "But he tried to—"

Placing a finger on her lips, Via said, "Stop denying it, Cagalli. It won't do you any good." She took off the hat from Cagalli's head and twirled around to greet the solemn breeze. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. I can sense kindness within him. He's a person to be trusted. Why don't you try and listen to what he has to say to you?"

"I don't know about that…"

"He's a good friend. Believe me, I could tell… And he'll definitely help you with your problem." Via's body started fading, much to Cagalli's surprise. "So, please don't deny him anymore. Trust him with your heart, Cagalli." She brought the rose near her mouth as she continued to smile pleasantly at her daughter.

"Mom, don't leave yet! Mom! Please, I want you to stay for a little while longer! Mom!" And when she attempted to grab her mother, she woke up from her dream and found herself hugging Athrun. In an instant, her eyes went wide. She let out a shriek and pushed Athrun away from her. "What are trying to do to me?!" she yelled at him.

Athrun raised a brow. "Excuse me but you were the one who suddenly hugged me. I think you were having a dream about your mother since you kept saying 'mom' over and over again. I didn't expect you to talk in your sleep." He noticed her blushing and frowning, and he quickly got concerned. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

Cagalli shook her head vigorously and placed a hand on her temple. "I woke up from a dream to a nightmare," she said, glaring dangerously at Athrun. "Why are you here? Don't tell me you were harassing me again?"

"I was only watching over you," Athrun calmly replied. "I was worried about you. You suddenly fainted and I thought you had a fever or something. But it seems you're all right now."

Her heart raced. _He was worried about me? Wait a minute… I'm not going to fall for that… _Before she could utter a word to him, she noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes anymore. She was only wearing a silk robe. She blushed ten shades of red. "What happened to my clothes?!" she exclaimed. She jumped off the bed and grabbed Athrun by the collar. "You took advantage of me when I was unconscious, didn't you?"

Athrun sighed heavily. "Do you really think I would go that low?" he said with a straight face. He figured he shouldn't dawdle trying to come up with an explanation that would sound like a pathetic excuse to her. "Rest assured… I removed your wet clothes without looking. I had to change you into something else so you won't catch a cold."

Cagalli clenched her jaw. "I'm not about to—" She suddenly remembered what her mother told her. Taking her mother's advice, she released him from her grasp and sat down on the bed. "Okay, let's say I believe you. Where are my clothes now?"

"In the dryer," he replied. "I've washed them for you."

Once again Cagalli blushed and felt irritated. _He washed my clothes! That means he touched my undergarments. That's so embarrassing. _Instead of blurting harsh words at him, Cagalli rose up from the bed and went towards the bathroom. "You better not come in here or else!" she declared. She then walked into the said room and slammed the door behind her.

Athrun stared at the door for a while, nonplussed. "How could I make it up to her?" He sat down on the bed, and then stood up a moment later, frowning and rubbing his neck. "I never realized dealing with women could be so hard, especially the hot-tempered ones." He glanced out the window again and realized the rain has stopped.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Let's see what Athrun will do to apologize to Cagalli. They are going to get back on the road soon. Enemies will be waiting for them. Athrun will continue to protect Cagalli. And something good will happen in the next chapter. That's all for now. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. Strictly no flaming!


	9. Breaking Point of Love

JC: A lot of you were expecting Athrun and Cagalli to do it in the previous chapter. I'm sorry to spoil the excitement. I can't have them rushing into things so easily. Besides, they're only sixteen. Like I said, they'll be getting back on the road when enemies will attack them. We'll get some action here. Please go on and read. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love**

Phase 09: Breaking Point of Love

"Here's your breakfast," Cagalli said coolly, handing Athrun the plate of sunny-side up eggs and toasted bread the next morning. She'd come to the kitchen early, planning to make breakfast before Athrun would wake up. Apparently, the guy woke up earlier than she did. He was already there when she entered the kitchen, fixing up two cups of warm milk chocolate. Since he made the drinks, Cagalli decided to whip up the food.

Athrun glanced at his plate. "Nice…presentation…" He feebly smiled at her. The eggs were a bit messy and the toast was slightly burnt. He guessed that Cagalli wasn't good in the kitchen. "Thanks a lot."

"Eat it before it gets cold. If I hear you complaining about the food, I swear I'm going to give you a taste of my fist." She sat down at the table and took a sip of her milk.

Athrun looked up from his plate to stare at the blonde. "You're still mad at me? Come on, Cagalli, how many times should I apologize before you'll forgive me?"

"How could I forgive a guy who tried to take me to bed unwillingly?" Cagalli told him as she sat down the mug on the table. "You may look refined, but you're actually a maniac underneath that façade."

His dark brows arched. "I'm not a maniac," he said. "I wasn't even sure what made me do that to you."

She stood up from her seat, slamming her palms on the table. "I'll give you a hint, Zala." She gave him one cold glare. "You were trying to have sex with me. You couldn't control your stupid hormones anymore, so you made the first move. You gave me those kisses and ran your hands around my body. Do you know how disgusting that was? I know how men use sex as a weapon. Men will lie to get what they want, especially when it happens to be sex." The words spilled from her mouth. She didn't even stop to breathe.

"That's not true!" Athrun retorted, standing up.

"Who are you trying to convince, huh?" Cagalli picked up the mug. "Normally, a girl would be afraid of the man who tried to take advantage of her. But I'm different. If you try something malicious again, I won't hesitate to do something drastic." She walked across the kitchen and to the back door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Athrun demanded.

"Outside. I can't stand being in the same room as you any longer." She cast a baleful look at the blue-haired agent.

"Don't tell me you're going to run away again?" Athrun marched over to her and grabbed her wrist. "I won't let you."

Cagalli swatted his hand away. "I'm only going outside for some fresh air, moron!" she exclaimed, reaching for the doorknob. "Besides, running away from you is a complete waste of time." She knew she could never run away from him no matter how hard she tries.

* * *

"Hey, I guess I've been a little harsh on you," Cagalli admitted much later as she sat down in the living room with Athrun. She had done a lot of thinking and realized it was pointless to stay angry at Athrun. "But you can't blame me for the way I acted."

"Are you forgiving me for what I did?"

Sighing, she stared blankly out the window. "Not really… Just promise me not to touch me anymore," she murmured. Thinking about his kisses and touches was enough to put her on edge.

Athrun smiled in contentment. "All right…" The talk show on television wasn't interesting, so he decided to switch the TV off. "Tell me… What are you going to do once you get home? I'm sure you're not going to give your uncle a nice warm hug.

"No way…" She shook her head in frustration. "I'll probably apologize to Kira a hundred times for making him worried. You know, that guy can be so protective of me. He hates it whenever I do something reckless. Speaking of Kira, I really miss him."

"From what I've gathered, you two are pretty popular at school," Athrun said. "But I wonder why you two aren't involved in any relationships? Not interested?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Kira's kinda shy when it comes to the opposite sex and I'm not interested in any boys at school." She noticed Athrun's lips curving into a smile and raised a brow. "Why do you look so happy? Did I say something funny?"

Truth to be known, he was glad to hear she wasn't interested in the boys at her school. "No…I just find it strange for a girl at your age to say something like that. Most high school girls are dying to have a boyfriend."

"Well, what do you know about high school girls? I'm sure you haven't been to a regular school before."

Athrun grimaced. "You're right… I've never experienced a regular school life. While you were enjoying elementary and middle school, I was at the agency training to handle firearms and to fight." He heaved a deep sigh. "Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be if I didn't become an agent."

Cagalli bit her lip, mentally scolding herself for bringing up such an insensitive topic. However, it was her first time hearing Athrun talking sincerely about himself. For some reason, she wished she could talk about his own feelings with her. Her longing held a certain amount of irony. Wanting to understand him a little better, she suddenly asked, "Who are you really?"

"What do you mean?"

Noting the odd strain in his voice, she said, "You're one confusing guy, Athrun. I started liking you for being such an understanding friend. Then I started hating you when I found out you lied to me."

"And now?"

And now she couldn't imagine why. "You're full of mystery. You know a lot about me, but I have yet to learn about your identity. All I know is that you're an agent willing to help me out." His posture relaxed. He laughed, the timbre of his voice placed deep inside her. Her heart pounded a little faster.

"I told you I can't tell you."

She had a sudden need to know everything about Athrun Zala. "You're not only mysterious, but a bit perverted as well. Let's not forget totally annoying," she said.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" he asked.

"More or less…"

"You're one girl I don't understand," he said, jaw tightening for a moment. Then he cleared his throat, and though he seemed to be staring straight ahead, she was certain he was casing her. "But I find you unique than the girls I've met before."

"Unique?" she joked. "You're only saying that." After all, there were a lot of girls who were prettier than her.

Athrun glanced at her. "I'm not kidding, Cagalli," he said.

Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Cagalli stood up. "Whatever…" she said in a rough tone, trying to hide her nervousness. "I'm going to take a shower. We're heading back on the road in an hour, so I better get ready." She strode out of the living room and dashed up the stairs into the bedroom.

* * *

A nice shower always refreshes her every morning. After taking one, she wrapped a towel around her hair and dried herself off. Raised voices in the other room caught her attention, but she attributed them to the television. She turned it on before she went into the bathroom. Her clothes littered the small floor where she'd stepped out of them. She put on her black shirt first, pants next, and then the shoes and accessories. All of a sudden, a heavy weight whopped against the bathroom door, nearly popping it from its hinges. At that moment, she realized the noise wasn't coming from the television.

A crash and loud grunt knotted her stomach and stole her breath. A thug must have broken into the room. Instinctively, she looked around for a weapon, but neither the tiny soap bars nor the plastic wastebasket seemed as if they'd be the least effective. Her gaze lit on the hair dryer. Grabbing the dryer, she opened the door only to see a man flying past her in a blur. She saw another man in dark clothing with his hands around Athrun's throat. Gritting her teeth, she demanded the man to let go of Athrun. When the dark man turned his head toward her, she stared at him straight in his beady eyes and flung the dryer at him.

The man ducked. Athrun didn't—the dryer bounced off his temple, whipping his head back.

"Athrun!" She couldn't believe she hit Athrun instead. "Damn you!" Agitated, she picked up a wooden stool and charged at the thug.

At the same time, Athurn recovered and grabbed the man's shirt. Whipping him around, he smashed his fist into the man's nose. Blood spurted everywhere. And the man fell to the floor, knocking over a lamp.

Cagalli wanted to beat the other thug senselessly, but he had already retreated through the open door. And from the sound of the squeal of tires, she suspected he didn't care about leaving his partner behind. "What a coward!" she uttered, dropping the stool on the floor. "Hey, Athrun, are you okay?" She gasped in surprise as she caught sight of Athrun's face, streaked with blood. She felt so guilty. She was the one who did that to him.

"I'm not okay, thanks to you," Athrun said wryly.

She swallowed hard. "Sorry… I didn't mean it."

Athrun removed the gun from the man and went through his pockets. "It looks like this is his only weapon," he said. "He doesn't carry an ID with him."

"How did they get in here?"

"They're pretty crafty when it comes to sneaking in," Athrun said, wiping the blood from his face by using his sleeve. "We have to get out of here. They've caught up to us."

"How did they find out we're here?"

"They have their ways…"

"C'mon, Cagalli, let's go while the going is good."

Hoping everything would be all right, Cagalli was tempted to strangle the man who'd hired those thugs to attack them. "Athrun, those men were trying to kill you, weren't they?" she asked.

Athrun was already at the door. "Yeah… Without me to protect you, they can easily capture you…"

Clenching her hands, she rushed from the room, trying not to let Athrun see the worried look on her face. Hurriedly, Athrun slid behind the wheel and Cagalli flew into the passenger seat. As they drove off, her mind raced as fast as her pulse.

As they escaped the grounds, Cagalli asked, "Where are we headed?"

"If we take the normal route, those guys will catch us. We have to take the long way."

"Are you sure you know the roads?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how do you know where you're going?" Her words vibrated with each groove they crossed. They weren't on a paved road anymore.

"Don't worry... I have no intention on getting lost."

In other words, Cagalli decided as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, Athrun didn't have a clue. Heavy silence stretched between them as they kept on. Mile after mile they traveled deeper into an unknown road. They made a pit stop at a gas station and stocked up on some food before they went back on the road again.

When Athrun finally slowed, it was already night time. Cagalli thought he would finally admit he was lost, but he didn't say anything. When they came to a wide clearing, he stopped the car and cut the engine. Before he turned them off, the headlights picked up the gleam of water a few feet away. Athrun and Cagalli left the car and started toward the creek.

"Athrun, are we lost or not?" Her patience was growing thin.

"No… I know exactly where we are. I have a map of this area. Since it's already dark, we should spend the night out here."

"You must be joking?"

"I'm serious," he said. "It's like camping out. I'm sure you've camped out before."

Cagalli sighed in frustration. "Yeah…But not with someone like you." She walked towards the creek and she suddenly stepped on her shoelace. She fell down to the water, getting herself soaked. "Dammit!" Seeing Athrun approaching to help her, she quickly stood up. However, she lost her balance. Athrun caught her before letting her fall again. His hands were warm and steady on her arms. She found herself losing her focus. She somehow wanted him to keep holding her.

"You probably forgot to tie your shoelaces properly when we left the house," he said in a smooth voice. "Now you're all wet. You better get out of those clothes before you catch a cold.

"I don't have any spare clothing," she said. Her heart was beating faster and faster as his fingertips found her waist. "I'm not planning on sleeping naked out here, unless you're trying to take advantage of me again."

Athrun turned his head away. "I have no intention…" he said. "Get out of those clothes now. I have blanket in the car. You can use it to cover yourself in the meantime." Kneeling down, he dipped his hands into the creek and washed his face.

Cagalli sank down next to him, reached out and cupped his chin. "Hey, I wasn't trying to sound tactless." From the way his muscles tense when she touched his face, she figured he was only tired. "Don't worry… I don't think you're a maniac anymore."

When she started to pull her hand away, he caught her wrist. They stared at each other. Moonlight and shadow illuminated their features well. He appeared intense and she appeared restless.

Setting her eyes on the bruise on his forehead, Cagalli touched it gently. "That must've hurt, right?" she said, and she noticed the bruise on his neck and the split lip. "I threw that dryer without thinking."

"And you caused me a lot of pain," Athrun said with a hint of sarcasm. "Why don't you kiss it to make it all better?" He was only fooling around when he said that.

But Cagalli couldn't resist the suggestion. Removing the lock of hair, she brushed her lips across his temple, worked her way down his cheek and nestled his split lip. She felt his sharp intake of breath and sighed. When Athrun pulled away from her, her eyes flashed wide open and stared up at him. "Umm…Sorry…" she muttered as she stood up. "I better go change now." She immediately turned and walked away.

The blonde girl certainly surprised him with her actions. She made him feel so warm and tempted him to kiss her back. But he wondered why she suddenly became so sweet to him—even though it was for a few seconds. Again he found himself confused and rattled. Cagalli was the only girl who could make him feel that way.

After making sure Athrun wasn't looking, Cagalli removed her clothes and covered herself with the blanket she pulled out of the trunk. The blanket was warm, so it was enough to shield her from the coldness of the night.

Athrun unfolded a cloth and spread it on the ground beside the bonfire he made. He then took out two bottles of mineral water and packed foods from the car. "Why don't you set your wet clothes beside the fire?" he said.

"You don't have to tell me what to do," she said. She placed her clothes near the fire, careful not to get them burned, and sat down on the cloth. Not making eye contact with him, she asked him to hand her the food and water.

"Here you go," Athrun said, handing the food and water over to her. "I hope it's enough to satisfy your stomach."

"It will do," she said.

He could sense her uneasiness. He had the urge to ask her why she kissed him a while ago but decided not to. He doesn't want to have an argument with her, knowing how hot-tempered she was. Trying to come up with a topic, he ended up saying, "We'll be home by tomorrow."

She wasn't anxious to get back. Her engagement problem was one reason, but she realized that there was another reason why she was reluctant to go back. Briefly glancing at Athrun, Cagalli feared she might never see him again. She didn't want him to disappear from her life. Her chest squeezed tight at the thought. As they started eating, Cagalli couldn't stop herself from watching his every movement. She knew the time she had left to spend in his company was limited.

When they finished eating, Athrun suggested they should drink some delicious white wine before going to sleep. While he went to the car to get the wine, she stretched out her legs and crossed them at the ankles. A sharp breeze gusted over her, ruffling the blanket. The material fluttered up, leaving her legs exposed to mid-thigh, but she failed to notice it because Athrun came up and sat down beside her.

Athrun poured wine into a glass and handed it to Cagalli. "I know we're not supposed to be drinking, but we're free to do whatever we want here," he said, smiling ever so handsomely, making her heart pound like a drum. "Try it. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Fine then…" Cagalli took the glass and sipped some. "Hmm… It does taste good."

"I told you," he said, taking a long sip of wine.

She gazed at him. The slight breeze ruffled his midnight-blue hair around his face. "Hey… What would you do if I can't nullify my engagement to Yuuna?" she asked, swirling the liquid in her glass.

He lay down, stretched out on his side and relaxed his top leg so his knee touched her thigh. "I'll probably take you to another country where he can never find you."

While he sounded as if he was kidding, Cagalli had the impression that he really meant it. Aware of the light touch against her leg, she had trouble concentrating. "What a stupid answer…" she blurted out as she faintly blushed.

His emerald-green eyes gazed up at her face. "It's not stupid. I'll really take you away if I have to," he said. "You'll never be happy if you get married to Yuuna Roma Seiran."

Her blush became more evident as she sucked in her breath. "I guess you're right…" Lying down beside him, she said, "I've never met a guy like you in my whole life. You're quite unusual."

"And I've never met a girl like you before…" He reached out and brushed some strands of hair from her face.

She caught his hand and held it. She didn't want to let it go. Despite the lack of light, she stared deeply into his beautiful eyes. He was gazing back at her. His eyes were filled with wonder and love. Before she had the chance to regain back her senses, Athrun was kissing her, pushing all other thoughts from her mind. She responded, loving the way he was devouring her, loving his hands running over her thighs, and loving the weight of his body as he shifted and pressed her onto the ground. She'd never felt this way about a man before. Having such moment with him seemed so right. Daringly, she placed her hand against the zipper of his jeans. She heard Athrun drew a sharp breath and a small smile curved his lips.

Gently, he removed her hand, pausing to kiss her fingers, her palm, and her wrist before kissing her lips again. He slipped the blanket off her and traced kisses on her shoulder.

Cagalli went weak and soft inside. She heard herself breathing heavily. "Athrun…" she muttered, caressing his face with both hands. Her cheeks were so flushed.

"You're beautiful, Cagalli," he said huskily. "I want you for all the right reasons." His hand trailed affectionately across her flat stomach and she sucked in her breath when his long fingers probed beneath the waistband of her panties. Cagalli trembled violently.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked generously.

She gave her reply in a form of a kiss. As she pulled back, she noticed how his eyes were fierce with desire. "As long as it's you, it will be fine…" she said. At first, she didn't want to admit her attraction to him, but her body craved for it.

His mouth captured hers while he continued his sensual exploration, and Cagalli's head spun. She never wanted him to stop touching her.

As they moved together, the intense rhythm of their movements grew harder and faster. Cagalli felt his body shudder as his virile force surged into her. She heard the sound of her name on his lips, and she knew a joy and accomplishment she had never experienced. They were silent for a long while afterward, feeling so close that no words were needed between them. Cagalli lay cradled in Athrun's arms. She breathed a soft sigh and snuggled into his hard, warm strength. They kissed passionately again. And soon after, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: I'm no good with lemon. I actually don't go deep with the sex thing. I'm not planning on changing this story's rating to M. I only write some minor scenes to rock your imagination. Well, despite Cagalli's stubbornness, she still gave in to her heart and made love with Athrun. After this sweet moment, they'll be getting into trouble again. It won't be long until Cagalli goes back home. You'll be hearing from Kira in the next chapter. Okay, please review. NO FLAMING.


	10. Home Sweet Home

JC: Athrun and Cagalli made love in the previous chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't go deep with the sex scene. It's not my style to write lemon. But thanks so much for the reviews. I love you all. Now I present you with Chapter 10. What kind of trouble will our favorite couple get into now? Well, read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love**

Phase 10: Home Sweet Home

"Tell me more about your brother," Athrun urged as he put on his green shirt the next morning.

"Why? I thought you already researched about him," Cagalli said, slipping into her black shirt.

"But I don't actually know his character or the things he likes."

Her eyes softened. "Kira told me not to tell this to anyone, but I know I can trust you. I used to call Kira the 'Pee Prince' when we were little. His bed wetting problem only stopped when he turned seven." She let out a good laugh. "When we were in fourth grade, he received his first confession from a cute girl. But instead of giving a reply, he literally froze like a statue."

His eyebrows rose. "He froze like a statue? Wow… That's kinda surprising."

Cagalli stood up and placed her hands on her hip. "And to think he's one of the most popular guys in school…" Chuckling, Athrun slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Her heart hammered and she wondered if he was planning something with her.

"So, are you going to tell Kira when we get back?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course! But I think he's going to freak out when I tell him you're my boyfriend now."

He laughed and kissed her. "Oh, yeah… I remember you telling me he's protective of you. I hope he won't murder me."

"Just don't tell him about what we did, okay?" she said, flushing a little red, as she remembered their love making last night. Reluctantly she left the shelter of his arms, wishing Athrun was her fiancé instead of the creep Yuuna, wishing they could act like a normal couple even after they get back. Thinking that made Cagalli realized how little she knew about Athrun's past. Wanting in the worst way to know more about him, she still hesitated to ask.

Breakfast was a swift event. After making certain they packed everything up, Athrun got behind the wheel. He then reached into the backseat for the roadmap. "You ready to go, Cagalli?" he asked as soon as she slid into the passenger's seat.

She pulled a face. "Are you still going to finish this mission?" she questioned. "We've already…you know…"

"My boss has no ill intentions with you," he said with a grin. "He wants nothing more than to keep you safe from harm, Cagalli."

"Your boss sounds like he really cares for me."

"He does."

Cagalli shot him a confused look. "And why? I'm sure he's not related to me. Why would he care?"

As he started the engine, Athrun's gaze flicked towards her. "You'll know once I get you back home," he said, and Cagalli wrinkled her nose in frustration. "Let me remind you I'm not allowed to talk about my boss. Please be patient, okay?"

She narrowed her gaze at him. "Fine…I'll be patient…" But her patience only lasted for only a few hours. After they've reached the city, Cagalli said, "Will I finally meet your boss today? We're only about an hour away from my uncle's mansion."

Athrun shook his head. He figured he should spend more time with her, he decided when he drove the car into the parking lot of the mall. "Let's go on a date, Cagalli," he said, placing a hand on top of hers. "Let's do something couples normally do." He gave off a very handsome smile that made her want to melt on the spot.

She could never refuse such a tempting offer from him. "Sure… But I'm not going to act all lovey-dovey with you in front of many people." She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and sighed dreamily. "I'm still not used to this boyfriend-girlfriend thing. I mean we've only became a couple yesterday."

"I understand. Don't worry, Cagalli, I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the temple. "Now then… Why don't we look for some trendy clothes for you? I would love to see you wear something feminine for our date. I hope it isn't a problem." He was perfectly aware of her tomboyish personality.

Something feminine? Surely he meant a dress, Cagalli thought wryly. Well, a date was supposed to be special, she admitted, and a girl should really doll herself up for her boyfriend. And Athrun was one of a kind. She guessed it will be very worthwhile to dress up in nice girly clothes for him.

* * *

"You can try those on right in here," the saleswoman told Cagalli, leading her into the fitting room. There was an office right beside it—a deserted office with telephones inside. She had wanted to call Kira and Miriallia for a while. So when the saleslady attended another needy customer, she hung up the new clothes she picked out and went into the office secretly. "All right..." She picked up the telephone and dialed Kira's cell phone number first.

The cell phone rang twice before Kira answered it. With a profound sigh of relief, Cagalli said, "Kira, it's me." She heard Kira gasping in surprise, and her lips curved into a smile. "You must've been pretty worried about me, huh? Well, I'm sorry if I suddenly disappeared without telling you."

"You should be." Kira's voice was strict and firm. "Thanks to you, I didn't get to sleep well. Where the heck are you right now, Cagalli? Miriallia told me you spent the night at some five-star hotel after paying the villa a visit. When are you coming back home?" His voice was a little softer now.

"Don't worry… I'll be arriving later," Cagalli said as she thought about Athrun, "with someone you know."

"Someone I know?"

She was tempted to tell Kira everything about Athrun, but she told herself to save it until she would finally meet her brother face to face again. Just then, Athrun's status as an agent reminded her of the dangerous situation she was in. "Kira, has uncle been acting strange lately?" she asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking that?"

She shrugged. "It's a simple yes or no question. Don't answer it with another question, dummy."

"I don't think he's been acting strange," Kira replied, and paused to think for a while. "But he does seem to spend a lot of time talking to someone on the phone. He usually receives phone calls at night. I don't know who keeps calling him. It's probably his business associates or something."

Cagalli found her uncle more suspicious than before. "Does uncle know where I went?" she asked.

"You just don't know how much you distressed uncle. He knows you went to the villa. The caretaker there informed him of your visit. He also knows that you spent the night at a hotel."

Her eyes widened a little in surprise. "What? I've only told Miriallia about that. I'm sure you didn't tell him too, so how did he find out?"

"Cagalli, you have to know something about our uncle and Yuuna Roma Seiran."

"Miss, are you still in there?" The attendant's voice gave her a shock.

"Dammit!" Cagalli muttered. "Not now!" Kira was about to say something important. But she can't afford to get caught. She doesn't want to rouse any suspicions. Unable to think straight, she hung up the phone and turned toward the door. As she stepped out of the office, she found the attendant staring at her. Busted!

"This is an office for employees only," the attendant exclaimed. "I'm going to call security."

Alarmed by the possibility of official intervention, Cagalli immediately thought of an explanation. "I needed to make an emergency phone call. I forgot to inform my strict parents that I'm shopping with my boyfriend right now." She raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. I better take my leave now." She walked past the attendant, not daring to make eye contact.

The saleswoman grabbed her arm and narrowed her eyes at her. "You never did mean to buy anything, did you? Did you really make a phone call or did you take something from the office?"

Cagalli brushed her arms away from the woman. "I didn't take anything." Restless, Cagalli walked faster. "I didn't do anything wrong," she said. It was only a harmless phone call. Was that a crime? The saleswoman was a bit too uptight for her own good. Well, she can't blame her.

The saleswoman was about to stop her again until a group of customers demanded for her service. Cagalli considered herself lucky and got away with ease. Athrun would have killed her if she got into trouble. After getting a smoothie from a nearby food stand, she walked around the mall in search for another good boutique. She found one and saw a familiar person there. To her utter dismay, he was none other than Yuuna Roma Seiran. Cagalli remembered the phone call with Kira. She wondered if Kira had any secret information about her uncle and Yuuna. The two of them were the primary suspects for all the trouble she experienced so far. At the moment, Yuuna was shopping for girls' clothes in the boutique together with a maid of his. Though she despised spying, she hid behind a clothes rack in order to observe Yuuna closely.

"Ah, I think this lovely dress would fit my darling Cagalli very nicely," Yuuna said, holding a green skirt dress in his hand. "I heard she'll be coming back today, so I'm going to shower her with tons of presents."

Clenching her jaw, Cagalli controlled the urge to throw her shoe at him. Gosh, Yuuna was sadly mistaken if he thinks he could impress her with material things. A guy like him was not worthy of her time. She would love to announce about her relationship with Athrun to everybody, especially in front of Yuuna. She snickered at the thought of Yuuna's pathetic reaction.

Since Yuuna was around, she decided to head back to the car. She can't let the idiot see her or else he might annoy the heck out of her. She half expected Athrun to be waiting for her at the car, but it stood deserted. She didn't have the keys and the car's alarm would go off if she sat on it. She hoped Athrun would return soon. Staying in the mall any longer would be bad for her.

All of a sudden, a sharp metallic click from behind alerted her. She was no longer alone. She peered over her shoulder slowly. It wasn't the security guard or Athrun. It was a man in a black suit, holding a gun on her. She sucked in a shaky breath. There was no Athrun to save her. Running away wasn't a good idea. The man seemed like he was ready to shoot her any second. But she wasn't going down without a fight. Balling one hand into a fist, she broke the glass door of the car. Blood dripped from her hand, but she didn't care. Her punch set the alarm off.

"What a reckless move," the man said, pulling one hand behind her, locking it in place. Cagalli struggled to get away from him and even stepped on his foot. In retaliation, the man pinned her on the car and pointed the gun at her head. "The others were right. You are a feisty one."

Athrun had barely set foot outside the mall when he heard his car alarm. The sound made him tense. Far across the parking lot, Cagalli was being pinned down by a man with a gun. Athrun ran fast. As the man placed pressure on the trigger, Athrun hauled him away from Cagalli and punched him on the face. He then picked up the gun and turned to Cagalli. "We better go now!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Never thought they would come after me in this kind of place," Cagalli grumbled as Athrun propelled her into the car. "Hey, don't be so rough!"

"Sorry…" Athrun said, breath shuddering through him. As he ran around the car, he was surprised to see the glass broken. He then heard Cagalli apologizing for breaking the glass in an awkward yet mulish manner. Digesting the fact that Cagalli—not the stranger—had done damage to his car, he said, "And you complain about me being rough."

* * *

"Don't these guys ever quit?!" Cagalli exclaimed, glancing in her side mirror, as she wrapped a cloth around her bloody hand. She saw a dark sedan following behind them. "Athrun, lend me your gun. I'll give them a flat tire."

Athrun sped up after turning right. "Are you nuts? We're driving in broad daylight and there are people around. I can't let you fire a gun. You might hit somebody instead." In addition to that, guns were prohibited in ORB. They might alert the authorities. He was sure that the guys following them were aware of the rule as well. "I'll try to lose them. Don't worry."

By the time they arrived at her home, traffic was so heavy that they had lost their pursuers without Athrun's even trying. She was distinctly surprised to see her home again. It wasn't her uncle's mansion. Athrun actually brought her back to her original home—the place she used to live with her mother and brother. She couldn't believe it. Not knowing what to say, she left the car and walked towards the small gate.

"Honestly, this mission was more troublesome than the previous ones," he said, stepping out of the car. "In some way, it was enjoyable." He motioned over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she turned her head to look at him, he gave her a warm smile.

Cagalli glanced at the house again. "Your mission was to bring me back home. I thought you would take me back to my uncle, but I was wrong." Her lips curved into a smile as she hugged Athrun. "Thanks... Thanks a lot for bringing me here."

Athrun stroked her blonde hair and closed his arms around her. "You're welcome, Cagalli," he said softly. "My boss wanted me to keep you safe. You'll be staying here for the meantime while he deals with a certain backstabber." Cagalli pulled away to face him but stayed still in his arms. Athrun quickly leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers to prevent her from talking. His tongue darted into her mouth, to be met by her own.

Breaking the kiss for air, Cagalli caressed his cheeks with her hands. Her touch was tender and caring, her eyes full of love she felt for him. "Does this mean your mission is over?" she asked, and he nodded his head. "I see… So, what are we going to do now?"

"First, let's get inside," Athrun suggested, taking hold of her hand. "It's been a long day and we could sure use some rest."

Cagalli agreed with him wholeheartedly. "I'll get to sleep in my old room again," she said, running towards the door. "I'm sure the bed is still there. Wait a second, I don't have the key. How do we get in?"

"Leave it to me." Athrun fished out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. "There we go."

Arching her eyebrows, Cagalli asked, "Why do you have the keys to my house?"

"My boss actually gave me the keys to this house," Athrun replied.

How strange, she thought as she entered the house. Though she felt an overwhelming excitement to be in her humble home again, she found herself thinking about how Athrun's boss managed to get his hands on the keys. There were only three people who have the keys: she and her brother, and Uncle Gilbert. She left the keys inside her room back at the mansion. "Athrun, I don't want you keeping secrets from me anymore," she said, tugging on his jacket. "I want the truth. Who is your boss? Is it someone I know? Is it uncle?"

Athrun sighed deeply. "Cagalli, I told you it is classified information." He'll be betraying his superior's trust if he talks. Aside from that, he knew she would be surprised to learn about his boss's identity. "You'll get to meet him soon. Just wait for a little longer." He didn't want to hear her question about his boss any further, so he quickly went to the kitchen, leaving her alone by the doorway.

Though she hated his way of being evasive, Cagalli didn't want to act like a stubborn brat and keep on asking him until he gives in. Despite her desire to know the truth, she decided to be patient one more time. "I can never get that guy to talk," she muttered, ruffling her own hair. "A secret's a secret I guess. But I brought up uncle when I asked him. I have this strange feeling that he's behind all of this."

"You're sadly mistaken, my love." Her heart skipped a beat in surprise. That sappy and irritating smooth voice could only belong to one person. "Turn around, princess, so I could take a good look at you." She willed herself to calm as she turned around to face him. Lavender hair and a goofy grin—there was no doubt about it. She was confronted by Yuuna Roma Seiran himself.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Uh-oh! Cagalli's in trouble. The least person she wanted to see came up from behind her. What a surprise for her! Do you think Yuuna's the one who sent out those thugs to capture Cagalli? Or do you think it's the work of Gilbert? Everything will be unraveled in the next chapter. Cagalli and Athrun will not be in good terms too. Okay, that's all for this chapter. Please review. No flaming. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Have a happy and fun filled holidays!


	11. Deceived or Not!

JC: My lovely reviewers are always my motivation. A lot of you were itching to read the next chapter. Thanks a lot for the feedbacks. Yuuna suddenly appears behind Cagalli. Is he really the one behind the thugs? How about Athrun? Who is he really working for? Get a dose of drama and misunderstandings here. Heartbreaking moments will surely arise between our favorite couple as they faced an unprecedented situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love**

Phase 11: Deceived or Not?!

Athrun heard Cagalli swearing. Guessing she was pissed at him, he went out of the kitchen only to see Cagalli and Yuuna together. Much to his dismay, the lavender-haired rich man was touching her arm and smirking maliciously at her. He almost shouted 'Let go of her' until he reminded himself to maintain self-control. "Yuuna Roma Seiran…" he muttered his name firmly. "Why are you here?" There was fierceness in his emerald-green eyes.

Without so much as glancing his way, he said, "You did a good job bringing her back safely." He stepped outside, and she whirled to follow him. "You are indeed one of the best agents. I'll be taking it over from here. You'll be receiving your payment later, Athrun Zala."

Payment? What the hell was Yuuna talking about? Athrun never made any deals with Yuuna. "Hold it right there, Seiran!" He moved towards Yuuna and as he was about to reach him, two of Yuuna's bodyguards grabbed hold of him. At this point, he planned on using his martial arts technique on them. However, his life was threatened by a gun aimed at him by another bodyguard. Struggling was futile. His only chance was Cagalli. The girl was no damsel in distress. He knew she could easily beat Yuuna. "Cagalli, you have to get—"

"Shut the hell up." Her voice was edged with anger. Athrun was surprised. "You're nothing but a stinking liar, Athrun."

When Cagalli stared at him, he felt sick inside. He'd never seen her appear so cold, so devoid of emotion. She looked at him as if she wanted to murder him. Her amber eyes that were once filled with love and warmness were bitter and grim. His heart thundered painfully. What was wrong with her?

"You've been working for Yuuna all this time," she yelled as she clenched her hands. "It's no wonder you were so evasive whenever I ask you about your boss!" Her heart was shattered to pieces. She felt like crying, but she kept up a strong front. Athrun had been clever enough to fool her. She would never guess he was hauling her back to his boss with his act of kindness and love.

"Cagalli, Seiran is not my—" One of the bodyguards kicked him in the stomach to prevent him from talking. But he wasn't going to give up easily. Cagalli needed to know the truth. "I can explain everything. Please, listen to me." The bodyguards pinned him to the ground and gagged his mouth.

Yuuna chuckled maniacally. "Your mission is over, Zala. I don't need your services anymore." He tugged at Cagalli's arm. "C'mon, my princess. I have gifts waiting for you back at my mansion. I'm sure you're going to love them." He escorted her to his limo and opened the door for her. As soon as Cagalli slipped into the seat, he glanced back at his bodyguards and gave them the signal to get rid of the agent.

With tears streaming down her face, Cagalli kept watch of the house as the limo drove away. Sitting right next to her was her so-called fiancé, who was already explaining about the gifts he had prepared for her. It was a good thing he didn't notice her tears. She tuned out Yuuna's voice and thought about Athrun. How in the world could she have fallen in love with a two-faced man? She felt so stupid. As far as she was concerned, Cagalli thought, wiping her tears from her cheeks, she'd seen the last of Athrun Zala.

* * *

The Seiran mansion was as extravagant as her uncle's mansion. It was one place she wouldn't dream of calling a home. She almost lost her temper at Yuuna when he ushered her in and left her at the living room to fetch his presents. She wasn't interested in anything at the moment. She wanted to go home and see her brother again. She knew that Kira was the only one she could solely trust. Her own brother would never deceive her like what Athrun did. The mere thought of Athrun disturbed her greatly. Even though she tried so hard to erase him from her mind, she couldn't just forget him. The midnight-blue hair and eyes with the color of emerald gems, and a smile that was so breathtaking… How could she? The first time she had seen him had been at the villa. He was the caretaker there. They've become fast friends. He comforted her when she was crying. He had been so caring.

The memory of him made her knit her brows as she walked across the room to the window. She had wanted to spend an eternity with Athrun. However, there was no future for them. She lost her trust in him. And she decided to never trust him ever again. It was up to her to break up the engagement with Yuuna. Obviously, Athrun had no intentions of helping her in the first place. She bet he was merely interested in sex and nothing more. Her hands trembled in rage. She couldn't believe she gave herself completely to Athrun.

"My goddess!" Yuuna enfolded his arms around her. "I've come bearing gifts for you."

Having disgusted feelings for him, she shoved him away and shot him a deadly glare. "You'll need a face lift if you ever touch me again, creep," she warned him with an iron fist. She then noticed the presents piled up on the couch, which were carried by the maids, and sighed in frustration. "Gifts, huh? Do you really think I would be impressed with such things? For your information, I'm not materialistic."

"But you'll love them, Cagalli," Yuuna said. "I even bought a beautiful dress for you. I'm planning on taking you to a party tonight. We can dance under the pale moonlight. It'll be so romantic."

Oh, gosh, she felt like puking. "What do you know about romance? I know you only want to marry me because of money." It was the perfect time to break up the engagement with him. "You're rich and all, but I'm not interested in you. Go find yourself another girl to marry. I'll never learn to love someone like you. To be honest, you're annoying as hell. I can't stand looking at your face. I'd rather date a monkey than you."

"No, you'd rather date an agent." Yuuna's smile was wicked. "You didn't have problems when you were with him."

Realizing Yuuna sounded rather odd, Cagalli began to get a bad feeling. Her senses were on high alert. "Who would date a lying bastard like Athrun?!" she exclaimed. "And what makes you say I didn't have problems? You wouldn't believe the trouble I've been through with him."

Yuuna clutched her upper arm and brought her closer to him. "But you enjoyed his company, didn't you? In fact, every nerve of your body was responding to his sensuous caresses when you danced with him at the party."

Her eyes grew wide. "What? How?"

The guy snickered and leaned so close his mouth brushed her ear. "My men are quite dependable when it comes to spying, princess."

She pulled away from Yuuna. "No way!" she exclaimed. "So, you were the one after me?"

"Your knight in shining armor was not working for me," Yuuna muttered. "I've recently found out that he was working for your uncle, Gilbert Dullindal."

Another revelation rattled her nerves. She wasn't sure if she could take more surprises. "Uncle is Athrun's boss…?" It was no wonder Athrun informed her that his boss cared a lot about her. Her uncle had been indirectly protecting her from Yuuna. The question was why? Why was there a need to do it secretly? She thought he and Yuuna were in good terms. Those were the details she hadn't heard from Kira during her last phone call. She had a good feeling she was going to get her answer soon.

Yuuna sat down on the sofa. Smirking, he indicated she should sit, but of course she ignored him. "I've been eyeing Mr. Dullindal's company for years," he said, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Little by little, I was able to get close to him by pretending to be a good friend. However, it was difficult to fool an intelligent man like Mr. Dullindal. When I learned he had a sister, I've concocted an ingenious plan. Blackmailing may seem a cheap trick, but it does the job well."

"Uncle's sister? That's my mother!"

"Ah, yes… Via Hibiki, previously known as Via Dullindal, was such a fine lady," Yuuna said, taking a sip of his wine. "She was loved by Mr. Dullindal very much. However, his own stubbornness led your mother to her grave. I used your mother to threaten Mr. Dullindal, but he was confident that he could protect her. Since he wouldn't give in to my demands, I ended up killing your mother. I made it look like an accident, though. He wanted to sue me, but the lack of evidences was not enough to say I'm guilty. He seemed so desperate to avenge his sister's death. What a pity. The next thing I did was to put his beloved nephew on the line." He let out a malevolent laugh.

"Kira… No, I don't believe it…" The fire in her eyes was growing.

"You probably won't believe I caused your brother's accident," he murmured, raising a brow. "He was lucky to escape death."

A burst of adrenaline shot through her. "You bastard!" She grabbed him by the collar. "So, all of this is your damn fault! You're the lowest scum I've ever met!" Raising her fist, she punched his face hard. She wanted to kill him, but she knew she had to get away from the mad man as soon as possible. Determined to escape, Cagalli wasted no time running out of the mansion. But she'd barely gotten yards away before one of Yuuna's bodyguards caught her. Though evidently her struggling was futile, she fought with the bodyguard, whacking and hitting him with her fists.

A gunshot froze her senses. Turning around, she saw Yuuna with a gun pointed at the night sky. Despite the lack of light, she noticed the cynical look in his eyes. _Is he going to kill me? _The thought of death made her think of her family, her friends, and Athrun. She made a terrible mistake. She should've trusted Athrun instead of listening to Yuuna.

"What a feisty girl." He pointed the gun at her.

The bodyguard released her from his grasp, and she just stood there, maintaining her composure. "You're never going to get away with this, Yuuna," she said in a firm voice.

"Your uncle tried to bring me down but failed miserably," he informed her. "After your brother's accident, he begged me to spare your life. It was entertaining to see the great Mr. Dullindal throwing his pride like it was nothing. I had my men researched about you and to be honest, I fell in love with you the moment I saw your picture. Since Mr. Dullindal was willing to do anything to protect you…"

"You demanded him for my hand in marriage," Cagalli continued for him. "How unlucky of me. I get a pedophile for a fiancé." Insulting him was one way to relieve her anxiety—even if it will lead her to more trouble. Her life was already hanging by a thin thread.

He laughed. "I admire your spunk. You can still say such things despite your predicament."

She turned her head away, looking as if she was restraining herself from attacking him. She had more than enough reasons to kill him. Yuuna was the cause of all her misfortune. "You make me sick to my stomach," she murmured.

"That mouth of yours is beginning to get on my nerves," Yuuna said. "I'll make sure to—" His attention was caught by his bodyguard collapsing to the ground all of sudden. Before he could even react, his gun was flung away by a bullet.

Cagalli noticed a tranquilizer dart sticking out of the bodyguard's neck. "He's been put to sleep," she said, turning around to see the person responsible. To her utter surprise, it was none other than Athrun Zala. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Athrun gazed deep into her eyes. "I came here to rescue you," he said. "And that's no lie. I know Seiran poisoned your mind with lies, but you can trust me. I meant it when I said I'd help you with your problem."

"For some reason, I find it hard to trust anybody now," she said hoarsely. The beat of her heart accelerated the moment Athrun gave her a smile. He had come after her—proof that he cared for her. "But I've realized I made the wrong choices."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said. "Seiran is the one to blame. He's the real trouble here."

"Athrun, Yuuna's the one who killed—"

Cutting her off, he said, "I know. Mr. Dullindal explained everything to me beforehand. I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I was only following orders." He went in front of Cagalli and faced Yuuna with a cold expression. "Cagalli, I have something important to tell you. I'll tell you once I'm done dealing with Seiran here."

"Oh, let me guess… Is it a confession of love or a marriage proposal?" Yuuna said dryly, and Cagalli scowled at him. "I know everything about you two. Your time together made you closer to the point of falling in love with each other. Don't try to deny it! It's quite obvious to me!"

From Yuuna's expression, Athrun was certain he was jealous. "Since you're aware of our feelings, you won't mind if I tell you that we're officially lovers." Rather than attacking him physically, Athrun figured it would be better to verbally and mentally attack him. "I bet your men failed to report to you about our most intimate moment."

Yuuna stared at him coldly. "Do you mean to tell me that you have already violated my sweet goddess?!" he exclaimed. "How dare you?!"

"Stop calling me with such names!" she blurted out.

"I'll call you whatever I like because you're mine, Cagalli," Yuuna said, taking a step forward. "You're mine and mine alone. I won't hand you over to this wretched asshole." He took another step again.

Athrun pointed his gun at Yuuna. "Hold it right there, Seiran," he demanded. "I won't let you go anywhere near Cagalli. I'm warning you."

"Am I supposed to be terrified?" Yuuna said in a mocking tone. "Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Yuuna Roma Seiran. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be, Athrun Zala. I could kill you with one snap of my—" A bullet abruptly sliced through his cheek. He stood still for a while before he crumbled down on his knees.

"I'm the one with the gun here. No one will come and save you either. I took the liberty of disabling all your bodyguards." Athrun almost smirked at the sight of Yuuna trembling. "By the way, Mr. Dullindal and I have finally gathered enough evidences to put you behind bars. Don't bother asking me about it."

With no intention of admitting defeat, Yuuna lunged forward to tackle Athrun. However, Athrun's finely honed skills gave him the edge over Yuuna. Athrun simply stepped aside, grabbed Yuuna's arm and twisted it behind him. "Let go of me!" Yuuna yelled, and Athrun only tightened his grip. Yuuna winced in pain. "You're going to pay for this. I swear you're going to pay!"

Before Athrun could decided what to do next, Cagalli grabbed a handful of Yuuna's hair and slapped him across the cheek. "Give it up, Yuuna! It's all over for you."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: Yup, it's all over for Yuuna. The next chapter is not yet the final one. But the ending is coming up pretty soon. You'll finally get to see Kira again. Brother and sister moment is coming at you, and sweeter AsuCaga. Miriallia's going to make her appearance too. Of course, there will be some serious talk between Cagalli and her uncle. Please review this chapter. I'll be waiting. No flaming.


	12. Summer’s End

JC: Bonding moment for the twins and their uncle. Miriallia's going to be here too. Remember, Athrun said he has something important to say to Cagalli. What do you think he'll say? The events here are not that all happy. Find out here! This is not the final chapter yet, people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love**

Phase 12: Summer's End

Finally home, Cagalli thought, emerging from Athrun's car. She looked at Yuuna kneeling with Athrun's gun at the back of his neck. What a pitiful sight. Yuuna deserved it. Even now, she still had the urge to take revenge. Yuuna made it seem like an accident, but he actually killed her mother. He had also endangered the life of her own brother and threatened her uncle. She had the right reasons to torture him senselessly. Rolling her eyes away from Yuuna, she willed herself to calm. Yuuna had already lost. She should let the authorities deal with him, she reminded herself.

And then she heard the click of the door. Cagalli saw Gilbert and Kira coming out of the mansion. A smile graced her lips immediately. "Kira!" she uttered. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

For a moment Kira held her just as tightly. Then he eased away so that his eyes could meet hers. "You have no idea how worried I was," he said, his words clear but almost shaky. "I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown. But it's good to see you safe and sound, Cagalli. Don't ever run away again, okay?"

Cagalli smiled at him. Her overprotective brother was always a worrywart, but she loved him. "I'm sorry for making you worried," she said.

Gilbert placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look at him. His eyes were serious and grim as he said, "Did Mr. Seiran hurt you?" He couldn't protect Cagalli closely and that knowledge pained him. He had to keep a lot of things a secret from her in order to execute his plans well. He regretted having to place his precious niece in danger. So, if Yuuna did hurt Cagalli, he'll make sure the guy gets what he deserves.

"I'm fine, uncle," Cagalli replied. "I was protected by Athrun all the time. You've hired one heck of an agent." She looked at Athrun with a loving smile on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Kira.

"Athrun Zala is the best there is," Gilbert replied as he pulled out a gun from his coat. "Now then… I'm going to give you the chance to kill Yuuna Roma Seiran." He offered her his gun.

Cagalli frowned in surprise. "Are you serious, uncle?" she asked, staring at the gun quizzically. The criminal started begging for mercy, and Cagalli shot him a fiery look. "Calm down, you idiot. I won't kill you. I don't want to stain my hands with your pathetic blood. Besides, my mom would clearly disapprove of this. Revenge will only make me a murderer."

Proud of his niece's decision, Gilbert put away his gun. "You really are your mother's daughter." His sister, Via, was a kind-hearted person and she would never hurt someone else for the sake of revenge. "The police will be here any minute to take Mr. Seiran here to prison."

"Oh, there's one more thing I have to say to Yuuna," Cagalli said, walking up to the criminal. She paused for a while to smirk at him. "Have a pleasant time in jail, loser." One long leg whipped out from under her body, kicking Yuuna's face. Cagalli followed up with a punch that sent Yuuna sprawling. Hitting him felt good. She was tempted to do more, but it seemed like Yuuna could no longer take anymore beating.

Kira placed a hand on his temple and sighed. "Violent as usual," he commented. He can never change his sister's rough ways.

Athrun was amazed with Cagalli yet again. "I'll try to stay on her good side from now on," he muttered quietly.

* * *

From the mansion's windows, Cagalli could see the police handcuffing Yuuna. She watched Athrun explaining the details to a policeman and she smiled. Yuuna was out of her hair now. She could finally be at peace with Athrun. She had never known that she would or could love a man so much. Athrun was her guy, her equal partner, and he would make her his wife in the future. Her face flushed red at the thought of her marrying Athrun.

"The police have rounded up Mr. Seiran's men and he'll be spending his whole life in prison," Kira explained. "That was a pretty hard punch he took. Cagalli, you have no mercy."

Cagalli glanced across the room to where her brother sat, drinking a cup of jasmine tea. "Yuuna doesn't deserve any mercy. I want that lowlife punished for what he did." She took a seat beside him and poured herself a cup. "He killed our mother."

Kira took a sip of his tea. "I know… Uncle told me everything about Mr. Seiran before you ran away. He asked for my cooperation to bring Mr. Seiran down for our family's sake." He placed the cup down on the table and looked at his sister. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Uncle and I only wanted to protect you, Cagalli."

Cagalli shrugged. "I should be mad at you. We made a promise to never keep secrets from one another."

"That's right," he said grimly. "So, when are you planning to tell me your secret?"

She made no protest. Her brother may seem like an airhead sometimes, but he can be as sharp as a knife when it comes to her. "You're wondering about Athrun, right?" she said, and Kira nodded his head. "How did you find out?"

"Athrun told me himself," Kira said. "He called me one time and admitted his feelings for you. Even though he was speaking through the phone, he sounded very sincere. I got a bit worried, but I knew I could trust him. He gave me his word back at the villa and he was serious about it."

_Athrun walked out of Cagalli's room and went towards his, careful not to make any sounds. The minute he reached for the door knob someone called his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to the person. "I already noticed you from the time I left Lady Cagalli's room," he said. "I'm surprised you didn't scold me yet. I'm guessing that you want to talk with me now, am I right?" He saw the person nodding his head despite the lack of light._

"_My uncle hired you to be my sister's protector," Kira muttered as he bowed his head. "Please take care of her. She's very important to me." She was more important than his own life. _

"_She's also Mr. Dullindal's irreplaceable niece," Athrun stated. His eyes were so honest yet serious. "I owe Mr. Dullindal a lot, so failure is not an option for me. Rest assured, Master Kira, for I will protect your sister with my life." With that, he opened the door and went inside. _

_Kira sighed in relief. "It's my first time seeing eyes like his." His lips curved into a smile. "I can trust him." _

"It's kind of hard to believe that a man such as Athrun would fall in love during a mission," Kira said, slightly chuckling. "What did you do to him, Cagalli? Did you seduce him?"

She almost dropped her teacup. "I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously. "He was the one who fell in love with me first. He did the flirting—not me! I would never seduce him—even though we're already a couple and all. I would never se—" She immediately clamped her mouth as she realized what she just said.

Kira's face darkened. "So, you two are already a couple, huh? That means you love him." He settled his cup on the table. His eyes lay hidden under his bangs. There was a distinctive aura coming out. He grasped her shoulders, making Cagalli a bit nervous. "I hope you didn't do anything funny with him like you know what." His voice was strained and eerie.

Her breath got caught in her throat. Kira would murder Athrun if she tells him about their passionate session. "Kira, we did no such things!" she blurted out.

"Is that so?" Kira's face brightened up. "What a relief."

"Excuse me…"

The twins turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Their uncle was standing between the living room and the main hall, looking at them with a pleasant look on his face.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Gilbert walked up to the twins and knelt down on one knee. As he placed his hands on top of theirs, he frowned and bowed his head. "In order to protect you two, I had to resort to drastic measures. Please forgive me for all the trouble I've caused. I could've saved your mother's life. But I was too conceited. Losing your mother was the saddest thing that ever happened to me."

Kira and Cagalli looked at each other first before saying "There's no need to apologize to us…" at the same time.

Gilbert raised his head to meet their eyes. "Funny… Via once said the same thing to me when we were little," he said with a light laugh. "I'm glad I was able to protect you two." He stood up and ruffled their hair.

"Uncle, you're treating us like kids," Cagalli said, wrinkling her nose in dismay.

"From my point of view, you two are still kids," Gilbert said. "I see you've cut your hair. This new look suits you quite well. But I think I'm going to miss your long hair."

"Yeah…Whatever…" Cagalli crossed her arms. "By the way, you two still owe me an explanation." Her cheerful expression was replaced by a somewhat irritated look.

Gilbert sat down beside her. "Well then… Feel free to ask anything." From the corner of his eye he saw Athrun huddling in one corner, obviously hiding from Cagalli. He, too, was aware of the fact his agent was in love with his niece. He had no qualms about their relationship. He was actually pleased.

* * *

After getting a phone call from Kira, saying that Cagalli was already home, Miriallia Haww rushed over to the mansion the next day and practically barged into Cagalli's room. She certainly surprised the blonde with her sudden visit. "I'll give you two minutes to explain everything to me, Cagalli," she said. "How could you make me so worried about you and what happened to your hair?"

"Um…Sorry?" Cagalli said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "About the hair…well…" She heaved a deep sigh. She wasn't sure if two minutes were enough to tell her friend the whole story.

Miriallia became thrilled after listening to Cagalli's story about her adventures with a dashing young agent. "Congratulations on returning home safely," Miriallia told Cagalli, giving her a peck on the cheek. She had been worried sick for her friend ever since she ran away. "So, where's your boyfriend? He is your boyfriend now, right? I bet you already slept with him."

Cagalli clamped Miriallia's mouth with her hands and shushed her. "Don't say it out loud, Mir," she said, withdrawing her hands. She locked the door and dragged the brunette towards the bed. "Although it's supposed to be a secret, I can't lie to you. I…I've slept with Athrun. Please don't get mad at me for that."

Miriallia's aqua-blue eyes gleamed mischievously. "You know, you're the least person I expected to have sex at the age of sixteen." She patted Cagalli on the shoulder. "I bet it was invigorating."

The blonde blushed like crazy. "Change topic!" she demanded.

"Oh, Cagalli's embarrassed," Miriallia said, poking her weak spots. "When can I meet this boyfriend of yours? As your best friend, I have every right to meet him."

Cagalli frowned. "I'm not sure," she replied. "He simply left without saying anything to me yesterday. I tried contacting him, but all I get is his answering machine. I wonder if he's on another mission."

"Having an agent as a boyfriend sounds kind of cool," Miriallia said, lying down on the bed. "But you're going to have a hard time if he's always busy with work. Summer vacation is almost over and we have school to worry about."

"I see your point."

Miriallia sat up on the bed and flicked her temple. "Athrun loves you, right?" she asked, and Cagalli nodded her head. "You guys will be fine. My intuition tells me so."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Miriallia hopped out of the bed and stretched out her arms. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's throw a party on the last day of vacation. We can invite Athrun. I'm sure our friends would be delighted to meet him too."

Cagalli remembered a certain friend of hers with certain anger management issues. "I don't think Shinn will like it," she muttered, brushing her hand through her hair. "But a party sounds good. I'll try contacting Athrun one more time."

* * *

The party was held at the garden. Cagalli's closest friends as well as Athrun's were there. The mansion's head cook had insisted on being in charge of the food. He had prepared a beautiful buffet of cheeses, cold cuts, vegetables with dips, desserts, and homemade bread. He had even baked a huge chocolate cake.

Cagalli sat on a chair, a plate of food was on her lap, and Stellar Loussier stood beside her, chatting about her cheerful experiences with Athrun as a child. Stellar grew up without parents to take care of her, and Athrun stood as her father and brother figure during her training days at the agency. "Athrun would make a fine father someday, Cagalli," Stellar said, taking a bite of her flan. "I'm sure you won't have any problems with him. He's the perfect guy."

"I don't know about perfect," Cagalli said. "But Athrun is a great guy."

"What's so great about him?" her friend Shinn muttered. "He's just a troublesome guy. I can't believe you fell in love with him!" Shinn was still sore at the fact Athrun knocked him out and left him lying in the dirt.

Stellar shoved an apple cake practically in his face. "You should be more supportive since you're Cagalli's friend," she said. "Stop being frustrated and have a cake. I'm sure you'll feel much better." She winked at him.

Shinn's face turned red in an instant. "I…I…" His heart stammered uneasily. "A cake isn't going to make me feel better, but I'll take it anyway." He swiped the cake from her hand and walked away.

"He's funny." Stellar giggled. "Hey, Cagalli, what's his name?"

"His name is Shinn Asuka," Cagalli replied. "Don't let his temper scare you. He's really a nice guy inside."

Stellar caught Shinn staring at her, and he immediately turned away. Smiling, she said, "Shinn is cute. I like him." She pranced towards him and stunned him with a hug attack from behind. "Shinn is huggable!" she lively said, and Shinn's face turned redder than a lobster.

Cagalli couldn't help laughing. "Shinn, you're going to have your hands full with Stellar," she muttered.

Some couples started dancing to the live music. Kira walked over to Cagalli's side and offered his hand. "How about a dance, Cagalli?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not in the mood, Kira. Sorry…"

Kira dropped his smile. "Is it because Athrun's not here yet?" He took a seat beside her. "You called him yesterday and you said he'll definitely be here. It's been an hour since the party started. Where could he be?"

"I'm going to strangle him when I get my hands on him," Cagalli said, her voice firm and steady. "Doesn't he miss me? I mean, today is the last day of our vacation and he's still not here. We haven't seen each other for about three days now and I've only heard his voice through the phone yesterday. What's with him?!"

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Kira stroked her hair. "You just have to trust him, okay?"

Cagalli's anger and disappointment toned down. "You're right, Kira," she said. "I'll wait for him a little longer." Her cell phone rang as Cagalli went to the buffet table to grab a slice of chocolate cake.

"Cagalli." It was Nicol Amalfi. He spoke her name with finality, but his voice was small and unsure.

"Yes, what is it, Nicol?"

There was a pause as Nicol took a deep breath. "Athrun's hurt. They don't know how bad it is, but he's going to the hospital now."

Cagalli's eyes grew wide. "What happened to him?! Why is he hurt?!" Her loud voice caught Kira's and Miriallia's attention. "Don't bother answering anymore! I'll go right now from here. Which hospital?!"

"St. Thomas Hospital."

When Cagalli got off the phone, Kira and Miriallia were standing right next to her, waiting. "Athrun's hurt," she announced, although she needn't have bothered. They knew from her expression. "I'm going to the hospital."

"Shinn and Stellar heard everything!" Stellar uttered, popping from the other side of the table with Shinn. "Athrun is hurt and we have to go see him right away. Cagalli, you're in no shape to drive. Let Shinn drive your car."

Shinn scratched his head in frustration. "Stop standing there like a moron and get a move on," he said, walking around the table. "I know you're anxious to see him." He offered her his hand. Like a little child, Cagalli took his hand, while Kira went off to gather the car keys.

* * *

The sterile odor of the hospital filled Cagalli's senses, making her stomach churn. She hated that smell, and she hated the memories that came with it: the image of her lifeless mother and the image of her severely injured brother. Her legs were heavy and still. Her arms felt empty. As she walked into the waiting room and saw Nicol there, she swallowed hard. Trembling, she sat down next to the pianist. Then Nicol explained what had happened.

"Athrun was on his way to pick me up at the train station when he crashed after a motorcycle appeared in front his car out of nowhere. He's broken his leg and arm, and he has damaged a kidney. They're operating on it right now." Nicol's fingers, lightly covering Cagalli's, were ice-cold.

Kira brought her a cup of coffee. He had to hold it for her while she sipped because her hands trembled. "Cagalli, don't lose hope," he said.

Cagalli closed her eyes, a rush of images flashed through her mind—Athrun's handsome smile, his emerald eyes, his tender expression… As tears leaked out the corners of her eyes, she muttered, "I don't want to lose him." She loved him so much.

Three hours passed. The waiting seemed like an eternity, but finally the doctor emerged from the operating room. "The operation was a success," he announced. "He's resting comfortably now. It will take him a while to recuperate, but he's fine. You may go and see him."

"Athrun's okay," Stellar said, leaning her temple on Shinn's shoulder, as tears of joys streamed down her face. "I'm so happy."

Shinn sighed and wrapped one arm around her. Truth to be known, he grew fond of Stellar during the party, and he had to admit that he was fairly attracted to her innocence and cuteness.

"Let's go, Cagalli," Nicol said. "Athrun's waiting for us."

Cagalli nodded her head and dutifully, she followed him into the room. She saw Athrun lying in a sea of white, hooked up to IVs. His face was now pale and sickly in color. His hair was rumpled against the pillow. "Athrun…" She approached the bed and placed her hand on top of his. "You really had me worried. But I'm so glad you're still alive."

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Athrun's alive, so don't kill me. Well, I wanted to torture Yuuna more but that would be unreasonable already. I think my favorite parts here are the touching family moment between Kira, Cagalli, and Gil, and Shinn's moment with Stellar. Again, I want some good and cute reviews from my awesome reviewers. I absolutely detest flaming. Constructive Criticism would do. The next chapter will be the finale. Please look forward to it. Cagalli and Athrun are meant to be and will always be together in my heart!!!


	13. It’s Called Love

JC: Yah! This is it! The Finale of Her Kind of Love. I can't believe I made this to this point. And I thought I really lost touch in writing an AsuCaga fic. I knew this couple was too good to resist. Anyway, be prepared for some lovely moments between the two. Go and read. Enjoy the story, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, and all the other characters of Gundam SEED. All rights belong to Sunrise.

**Summary:** When their mother died, Cagalli and her twin brother were taken in by a man who claims to be their uncle. Since they had nowhere else to go, they decided to live with him in his mansion. But there was something dreadfully suspicious about their uncle. He seemed to be so fond of the twins, going so far as to arrange a marriage between Cagalli and a rich business associate. Because of this, Cagalli is determined to escape her fate—even if it means running away from home and dealing with a handsome yet clever agent. Athrun Zala's job is to bring Cagalli home. But as things start to get more complicated, he finds himself falling for her.

* * *

**Her Kind of Love**

Phase 13: It's Called Love

The next afternoon after school Cagalli Yula Hibiki drove to the hospital. Athrun Zala had been moved to a more cheerful room, next to a window. Flowers filled the nightstand. Athrun looked better. There was a little color in his cheeks, and he smiled more readily when she entered the room. "How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning over to kiss him.

"Honestly, I feel like crap here." He grinned at her. His voice was still weak, missing its familiar tone. "But I do feel fine."

"That's good," Cagalli said, sitting down at his side, her heart beating fast.

Athrun moved his fingers along the sheet to grasp hers. "I'm glad you're here, Cagalli." His hand closed around hers and squeezed tightly. "It's kind of lonely here in the hospital. Your uncle did visit me this morning, but he didn't stay long. Nicol and Stellar were also here a while ago."

"I see… By the way, the doctors told me yesterday that you damaged your kidney. It's fixed now, but you can't strain yourself too much or else you're a goner." She brushed a strand of hair away from his cheek. "This will really affect your job, Athrun."

His grip was still strong and made her tingle. "Cagalli, I've talked this over with your uncle…" he started, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm quitting my job as an agent. I have to. I can't risk my life anymore knowing that there's someone who will constantly be worried about me. Besides, I've been itching for a normal life since I was a kid. It wouldn't hurt to quit, right?" He showed a good smile.

Cagalli wanted to melt with relief. "That means you'll be attending school with me!" she excitedly said, and Athrun giggled. She immediately composed herself. "Um…What I meant to say was that I'm happy for you."

"You won't be bothered by suitors anymore with me around," Athrun said, caressing her cheek with one hand. "And I'll make sure to be in the same class as you."

She smiled tenderly, calmed by his words. She felt totally thrilled right then. "You better make sure or else…" she threatened in a firm voice as she touched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, by the way, don't you dare flirt with the girls in my class, got it?"

"Hmm… Possessive now, aren't we?"

Cagalli raised a brow. "Don't start teasing me if you don't want to extend your time here in the hospital," she said, showing him an iron fist, and the blue-haired guy sighed as he nodded his head. "Hmph… I bet you're going to say that I don't act like a lady. Don't bother. A lot of people tell me that."

Athrun shook his head and pulled her head down. "I was going to say that I really love your feisty attitude," he said smoothly, making her blush like crazy. Before she could retaliate or back away, he kissed her softly on the lips. At that point, Cagalli could do nothing but to only deepen the kiss with him more.

* * *

The blonde groaned as she opened her amber eyes. Then she opened them wider. She was not in her bedroom. She was in a strange bed in a strange place. But there was a man beside her. A very, very handsome blue-haired young man. "Oh, yeah… Now I remember…"

Athrun stirred, wrapping his arms around her. "Good morning, Cagalli," he mumbled. "How was sleep?"

"What do you think?" was Cagalli's nonchalant reply before she yawned. Okay, she was still a little tired. After all, they've been up for almost the whole night enjoying each other's company in bed. It had been two months since Athrun had been discharged from the hospital and life seemed to be perfect everyday for Cagalli. He was a loving boyfriend, even though she doesn't admit it straight to his face. At school, he was the campus heartthrob and girls just envied Cagalli for having him as a boyfriend. On the other hand, her fan boys were not too happy about Athrun. But she was happy that she doesn't get annoyed by suitors anymore. "You know, Kira's going to kill you if he finds out about this."

He kissed her forehead. "You did tell him you were sleeping over at Miriallia's house, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "And Miriallia promised you that she'll help out with the excuses."

"You're right. There's nothing to worry about."

Athrun cuddled up to her, laying his head atop her chest. Memories of their first meeting to their adventures washed over him. "I dreamt about our escapade last night," he said. "I especially like the part where we first danced." There was a knowing smile on his face.

She shrugged. "You got so intimate with me at that time," she said. "You, Athrun Zala, are one heck of a guy. You can probably seduce any girl you like."

"But you're the only girl for me, Cagalli," he assured her, stroking her smooth face.

She smiled. "Stop it with the cheesy lines," she said, ruffling her already messed-up hair. "What time is it? Miriallia and I are going to hang out today, and I seriously don't want to be late."

Athrun glanced at his clock on the bedside drawer. "It's still six-thirty. You're going to meet her by nine, so there's plenty of time to relax."

When they were on the run, she thought, they merely don't have ample time to rest because suspicious men might come in through the door any moment. They were always on guard. As she gazed upon her boyfriend, she realized that the miracles they'd experienced and the blessing they'd shared had been too numerous. Uncle Gilbert's business was booming, and he had started training Kira to be the next CEO. Kira had become interested in a girl and now he was going out with her. Stellar and Shinn had officially become a couple. Miriallia met a happy-go-lucky and funny guy, who loved her, and they have started dating. Nicol and Fllay were closer than anyone could ever dream of. And she had a loving boyfriend lying right next to her. Life couldn't be better.

The ringing of the phone alerted them. Somehow, they sensed that the caller was quite insistent. Reluctantly he pulled himself out of Cagalli's arms and stood up. And when he answered the phone, Miriallia's voice came in loud and clear. Miriallia was quite nervous as she warned Athrun about Kira. The moment she was done Athrun placed the phone back and walked over to the bed, looking a little bit frightened.

"What's with that stupid look?" Cagalli asked, raising a brow.

"Miriallia told me that Kira had just paid a visit to her house," Athrun said, brushing his hand through his hair. "Kira realized you weren't there and before Miriallia could even make up an excuse, he told her that he was heading here."

Cagalli's eyes grew wide in horror. "Oh…No… Kira must not know that I'm here!" she uttered, hopping out of the bed, pulling the sheets along with her. "Athrun, get me my clothes. I better get out of here. He's going to murder us both. You know how protective he is."

She only managed to slip into her pants when someone came knocking on the door. Cagalli's heart almost jumped out of place. Athrun, who was already dressed in a simple white shirt and blue shorts, approached the door and looked back at Cagalli. He mouthed, "What are you planning to do now?"

She put on her red tank top and ran towards the balcony. "I'll use the fire exit," she whispered. "I'll see you later, Athrun," she said. She jumped over the railing and grabbed hold of the ladder. No sweat for her. Heights didn't scare her one bit.

Composing himself, Athrun opened the door. Kira almost fell in. "Good morning, Kira," he casually said. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Kira narrowed his eyes at Athrun before taking a glance around the apartment room. "Where's Cagalli? She's not at Miriallia's house, so she must be here." He ushered himself in and approached the bed. "Did she sleep here with you?"

Athrun felt his muscles tense. "Now, what makes you say that, Kira?" He and Kira became good and close friends after he was released from the hospital, and he got to know Kira's personality a lot. Kira can usually be mild-mannered and sweet, but he can be intimidating when it comes to his sister. "As you can see, there's nobody here but the two of us."

"Then where could she be…?" Kira felt the wind blowing in through the balcony door. He turned his attention to it and realized something. "She escaped. I can't believe this." With that, he dashed out of the room in a flash.

"Well," Athrun muttered, "Kira sure has a strong brotherly instinct."

"Tell me about it," Cagalli said, jumping into the room. "He can be so annoying."

Athrun was a little surprised to see her back. "I thought you'd escaped."

"I decided to hide until Kira left," Cagalli said, sitting down on the bed. "I don't want to waste my time climbing down the fire exit. Besides, I'm still tired." She stretched out her arms and lay down on the bed.

Just then, the door flew wide open, startling the couple at once. Standing by the doorway was an irritated-looking Kira with a sarcastic smile on his lips. "Did you really think you could trick me, Cagalli?" he asked in a controlled voice. "And Athrun, I'm going to have a word with you later."

Sighing in frustration, Cagalli hopped off the bed. "Jeez, you sure are sharp," she said. "But I'm not going to sit around and listen to your lecture." She quickly grabbed two pillows and threw it at Kira.

The brunette managed to dodge one, but the other one hit his face dead-on. After that, Cagalli ran towards him and sweep-kicked his feet, sending him sprawling to the carpeted floor. At that moment, Cagalli grabbed the car keys, hauled Athrun towards the fire exit and literally pushed him out. "We're getting out of here!" she told him. "Hurry up!"

The two of them climbed down the fire exit in record-breaking time and ran towards the parking lot to Athrun's car. Cagalli immediately handed the keys to Athrun, and then he unlocked the door. "I feel like a criminal right now," he said with a sigh. "And you even attacked your own brother. What kind of sister are you?"

Proudly, she smiled and winked an eye. "The violent kind who doesn't let her brother tells her what to do," she said.

As soon as both of them buckled up in their seats, Athrun started the engine and zoomed out of the parking lot and into the streets. Kira, on the other hand, watched the car from Athrun's apartment and merely groaned in dismay. Though he had already accepted his sister's relationship with Athrun Zala, he couldn't help being a little too concerned for her welfare. After all, she was his only sister. But he did understand how much she loved Athrun.

"Cagalli is still going to get it when she gets home," Kira said, running a hand through his unruly hair. "And uncle's probably going to lecture her as well for lying." Cagalli should have not said that she was sleeping over at Miriallia's place in the first place if she wanted to be with Athrun. In truth, Uncle Gilbert was the one who asked Kira to search for Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun slowed the car and pulled over to the side of the road. He cut the engine and slid closer to her, so that his magnetic heat surrounded her. Rubbing knuckles softly against her cheek, he murmured, "Where do you want to have breakfast?"

"A-Anywhere's fine," she rowdily said, her pulse already racing. "Hey, mind giving me some room. You're way too close for comfort."

"I'm comfortable being this close to you," he whispered hotly into her ears, making her cheeks turned red.

Their gazes locked and Cagalli feared her heart might burst right out of her chest. Athrun ran his hand around her cheek to the back of her head. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled her head closer with enticing slowness. Then he kissed her, erotically, deeply. And when Athrun released her mouth and pressed his forehead to hers, she smiled and touched his cheek.

"Now we're done with the appetizer, let's go grab a bite at McDonalds," he said as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "My treat, of course."

"Good." She leaned back into her seat. "Because I have no money on me. We left the apartment in a hurry that I forgot my bag. Lucky for you, you keep extra money in your car."

Athrun chuckled. "You remember taking my car keys, but you forgot your wallet," he said. "How ironic is that?"

About to give him a tart reply, Cagalli stopped herself. Always competitive, she didn't think she would just let him off the hook with what he said. "Fine…Just drive to McDonalds already," she said, crossing her arms. "I'm craving for fries and a burger."

"Last night, you were craving for me," he teased.

Cagalli threatened him with her first. "Do you want me to pound you, Zala?" she questioned him.

"No, but I want you to kiss me again," he said it as a joke. He was about to start the engine again when Cagalli suddenly pulled his head towards her and kissed him on the lips. He was surely surprised. He didn't think she would take his joke seriously.

After the kiss, Cagalli turned her gaze away from him. "There, are you satisfied now?" she said, her face flushed like a red lobster.

"You are sure full of surprises, Cagalli," Athrun said, tilting her chin to make her look at him. "I'm definitely marrying a girl like you in the future." He pulled out a small velvet box from the car's small compartment. He opened the box and showed a silver ring with brilliant ruby gems on it.

Though she was almost speechless, she didn't hesitate to ask him. "Are you asking me to marry you? This is an engagement ring, right? And you're proposing to me."

Athrun took the ring from the box and slipped it into her left ring finger. "What do you think?" he told her, and then he kissed the back of her hand. "This is a proposal, but I'm not asking you to marry me right away. This ring will serve as proof that you belong to me."

She flicked his temple as she giggled. "Idiot, you're the one who's full of surprises." She set her eyes on the ring and admired its beauty. "I love it, Athrun. Thank you. As for answer, it's yes. I will definitely marry you in the future."

"That's a promise," he murmured, his mouth covering hers, his hands wrapping around her body.

Cagalli settled against Athrun, contented to let the man she loved hug her so dearly.

THE END

* * *

JC: Well, that the end of **Her Kind of Love**. I had no plans in making story with so many chapters. When I first started thinking about the plot for this story, I decided to keep things simple at the same time exciting. Unlike in my other stories that focused on other characters' relationship, this one centered on Athrun and Cagalli's development. I wanted to write more about them, so I focused on them. Even though Gundam SEED has ended a long time ago, Cagalli and Athrun are still my number 1 couple. Please do review and no flaming. I'll be waiting eagerly for your feedbacks.


End file.
